Triste Felicidad
by danishippuden
Summary: "Mierda de vida, Esa es la descripcion perfecta para la mia..." Despues de la muerte de su Madre y el repentino Matrimonio de su padre, Matsuri adopta una fuerte actitud de rebeldia, resignada a seguir con su vida y con los dolores que esta le trae, conocera a su rayo de luz que aparecera desde las sombras y desde su mas profundo desprecio, Gaara.
1. Que se joda todo el mundo!

**Aqui les dejo el primer cap! :D espero les gusteee!**

- Instituto Privado de Konoha… pfff conque esta será mi nuevo colegio?

- Matsuri, te lo advierto, no nos decepciones esta vez.

- y si lo hago que?, esta es la tercera vez en el año que cambio de colegio, solo seria cuestión de buscar otro.

- No, nos faltes el respeto!

- Me vale una mierda lo que me digas, no voy a entrar. Estoy harta!, no quiero estudiar!.

- En serio que nunca cambiaras, por más que lo intentemos siempre te comportas de una manera tan inmadura.

- Hija por favor, escucha a tu padre, recuerda siempre que lo hacemos por tu bien.

- No me jodas Ayame, como voy a escucharlo si siempre quiere joderme la vida.

- Matsuri! Compórtate con tu madre y quieras o no, entraras a estudiar, no permitiré que deshonres a la familia- dijo su padre mientras la tomaba por el brazo y la introducía en el instituto a la fuerza.

- DEJA DE DECIR ESO! CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIRTE QUE ESTA ZORRA NO ES MI MADRE – grito Matsuri separándose de su padre.

Después de decir eso, sintió una fuerte cachetada le volvía la cara, dejando su mejilla caliente.

- Te dije no nos faltaras el respeto.

- Te odio- dijo Matsuri mientras que se tapaba su mejilla con una mano, con la otra sacaba el dedo a su padre.

Tomo su bolso del suelo que había dejado caer por la impresión de la cachetada y comenzó a caminar hacia el instituto ya resignada mientras su padre y su esposa la veían entrar.

- En algún momento me lo agradecerá – dijo su padre a Ayame.

Lo primero que Matsuri hizo al entrar fue buscar un baño y encerrarse en el, se coloco los audífonos puso un poco de metal a todo volumen y prendió un cigarrillo, necesitaba relajarse un poco de la escena que acababa de vivir y para esos momentos la nicotina siempre era su leal compañera. Se sentó en el piso, coloco su bolso sobre sus muslos y se recostó contra la pared, dejando plasmado en el silencio un gran suspiro.

- Esto es una mierda, porque siempre tienes que estar molestándome. – dijo para si misma mientras la imagen de su padre aparecía en su mente.

Miro su reloj, eran las 10:14 am, las clases comenzaban a las 8:00 am pero había llegado al Instituto a las 10 am, ya que por ser su primer día la directora les había dicho a sus padres que podían darse el tiempo que necesitaran. Cerro sus ojos esperando que el tranquilizante hiciera efecto todavía con la mitad de su cigarro en la mano sin embargo no fue mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a escuchar unos murmullos así que se quito los audífonos para escuchar mejor.

- Por aquí Subdirectora, estoy segura que alguien esta fumando.

- Tienes razón, puedo sentir el olor.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" pensó Matsuri, mientras arrojaba el cigarro en el retrete y buscaba una forma de escapar. Comenzaron a golpear la puerta, Matsuri estaba sumamente nerviosa. "Genial, esperaba tener problemas pero no el primer día" susurro. No le quedaba de otra, había decidido huir por los baños de los lados, se acostó en el piso boca abajo y se arrastró por lo menos dos cubículos mas, pensó que ya estaba a salvo pero al girar un poco su cabeza vio que había invadido uno que estaba ocupado.

- AAAHHHH! – grito una chica ojiperlada de cabellos color negro azulado viendo a la chica debajo suyo.

- Shhhhh- le suplico Matsuri, poniendo un dedo en sus propios labios y con la otra mano le hacia una señal para que se detuviera mientras ponía una mirada de cachorro. La chica solo asintió un poco asustada.

- Subdirectora esa es la voz de Hinata.

- Hinata, estas bien?- pregunto la subdirectora.

- Ehh, etto… si estoy… estoy bien es solo que casi dejo caer mi celular en el retrete.

Al escuchar Matsuri esas palabras se habían quedado muy tranquila y espero a que se fueran. Sin embargo para Hinata seguía siendo sumamente incomodo.

- Bueno parece que la sospechosa desapareció, sin embargo tomare cartas en el asunto debido a este incidente, no podemos permitir que alguien ande con cualquier tipo de droga en el Instituto, se lo informare a la Directora de inmediato. Por favor Sakura, vuelve de inmediato a tu aula.

- Hai.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriendo y cerrándose supo que el peligro había desaparecido.

- Oye, estas bien? No deberías invadir la privacidad de una persona de esa manera- dijo Hinata.

- Lo siento es solo que todos estaban ocupados y de verdad no aguantaba las ganas- respondió Matsuri en tono burlón.

- No mientas, sé que eras la chica que estaba fumando, lo puedo notar en tu aliento.

- Y No mientas tú, sé que no viniste al baño para cagar chica, lo puedo notar en tus ojos.

Hinata se había ruborizado ante aquella afirmación, esa chica había descubierto se secreto, algo de lo que se avergonzaba pero le dolía demasiado. Llorar por un chico y no era ese hecho el que la avergonzaba, si no que lloraba por el novio de su mejor amiga.

- Bueno en fin, ese no es mi problema, así que me voy. Que disfrutes de tu sufrimiento y gracias por lo de hace un rato.

- Espera…

- Oye no creas que vamos hacer amigas por eso…

- No, bueno… no es eso… es solo que…

- Vamos habla de una vez que no tengo todo el maldito día.

- Por favor no le digas a nadie.

- Jaaa… Te dije que no era mi problema, la verdad no me interesa, ni siquiera te conozco así que puedes estar segura de que no diré nada…

Matsuri miro nuevamente su reloj, 10: 24 am, puso un chicle de menta en su boca y camino en busca de la oficina de la directora para buscar su uniforme, sus libros y su horario. Aunque no quería ir a clases y pensaba constantemente en largarse de aquel lugar, sabia que escuchar los regaños de su padre podría ser una mierda peor que aguantar todo un día en aquel asqueroso instituto, además le bastaba con recordar que apenas saliera de esa prisión, podría encontrarse con sus amigos y su novio.

Se paro enfrente de la puerta con el rotulo de dirección, entro y vio que habían diferentes puertas sin embargo nadie estaba ahí para que le ayudara. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, mascando chicle ruidosamente con su música a todo volumen, esperando a que algún encargado saliera pero el único que salió fue un chico de cabellos rojos, con unos ojos color aguamarina que dirigieron su mirada hacia Matsuri.

- Que miras idiota?

El chico solo se limito a sonreír de forma irónica. Definitivamente esa chica le parecía de lo peor.

- Tu debes ser Matsuri no?- pregunto una mujer de unos 30 años, rubia, con un gran busto.

- Si – dijo Matsuri secamente.

- Parece que acabas de conocer al vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil

- Umm- respondió Matsuri indiferente

- Bueno cambiando de tema, yo soy Tsunade la directora, así que pasa adelante.

Matsuri se levanto sin decir nada y paso por la puerta de la oficina de la directora, mientras pasaba Tsunade la miraba por detrás, miraba su ropa y su estilo. "Sé que no debo juzgar aun libro por su portada, pero algo me dice que esta será difícil" pensó.

- Y bien Matsuri como has estado? Pregunto Tsunade tratando de ser amable.

- Bien

- Y estas emocionada por llegar a un nuevo colegio?.

- No

- Vamos sé que si, conocerás nuevas personas y harás nuevos amigos.

- …

- Esta bien, seré un poco directa – dijo Tsunade al darse cuenta que era inútil hablarle de esa forma – tu padre me llamo y me explico un poco tu situación, quiero que sepas que aquí trataremos de ayudarte con cualquier problema que tengas, si quieres hablar conmigo pues estoy disponible cuando quieras.

- …

- Estos es lo que necesitaras para estudiar – Tsunade puso sobre su escritorio un paquete de libro y un juego de uniforme- puedes cambiarte en el baño de mi oficina o en uno de estudiantes como prefieras y ten este es tu horario.

Matsuri tomo las cosas y dándole a entender a la directora que definitivamente no se cambiaria allí y que mucho menos la buscaría para contarle sus problemas.

- Y Matsuri, lamento informarte que deberás quitarte esa argolla de tu nariz y el maquillaje de tus ojos y labios.

- Tssss…. No lo hare….

- Entonces no podrás asistir a este colegio…

- Por si no se ha dado cuenta "DIRECTORA" no estoy aquí por que quiera, me vale una verga si me expulsan de este hueco o si me quedo, así que no espere mucho de mi, y puede decírselo a mi padre que sé que llamara pronto para saber de mi comportamiento.

- Matsuri! No me importa cual sea la razón por la que estas aquí, el punto es que estas aquí y al hacerlo deberás respetar todas las ordenes que se te den y si una de ellas es dejar fuera el maquillaje y los piercing entonces los dejas fuera. – definitivamente Tsunade había perdido la razón.

- Y quien me va a obligar, tu… Jaja no me hagas reir.

- Mira niña, he tenido que enfrentarme a muchas chicas como tu, así que no te aconsejo que te hagas la dura conmigo.

- Tsss – refunfuño Matsuri, dándose por vencida ante la directora. – Si señora directora- dijo con un tono burlista, agregando una sonrisa falsa.

"Definitivamente será difícil" pensó la directora al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con fuerza.

Matsuri se había cambiado y se había colocado su nuevo uniforme, era una enagua negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, medias blancas, zapatos negros, con una camisa de cuello blanca y encima de esta un chaleco color gris. "No solo el colegio es una mierda, el uniforme definitivamente también" pensó Matsuri al verse en el espejo. Acerco un poco su cara y quito cuidadosamente la argolla de su nariz, luego tomo un poco de papel higiénico lo mojo con agua y quito el delineador negro de sus ojos.

Al salir del baño, miro el papel con su horario, le había tacado el aula 11-C, se encontraba un poco perdida pero su orgullo no le permitía buscar a alguien quien le ayudara, además los pasillos aun se encontraban vacíos porque todos estaba en clases. Siguió recorriendo el instituto hasta que se encontró con una pizarra donde estaban todas la ubicaciones del lugar, realmente era bastante grande. Matsuri miro la pizarra por unos minutos, creando en su mente el camino para encontrar su aula.

- No piensas ir a clase?- una voz masculina se dirigió hacia Matsuri.

Al escuchar Matsuri giro su mirada era el mismo chico de cabello rojo y ojos aquamarina.

- Jaaaa, pero si es el idiota de la dirección.

- Tu otra vez?! Eres estudiante?

- Que!? Te sorprende verme en uniforme…

- Tsss, hubiera sabido que eras tú y ni me hubiera acercado.

- Hum, como si me importara lo que dijera un imbécil como tu…

- Hare como que no escuche eso, además como miembro del consejo estudiantil es mi deber preguntarte que haces afuera de clases.

- De verdad eres idiota… si vas a venir a molestar por lo menos se de ayuda y dime donde están las aulas.

- Eso significa que estas… perdida? jajaja- dijo el chico burlándose de ella

- No le veo la gracia.

- Es solo que disfruto que gente grosera como tu pase por situaciones como estas.

- Me rindo contigo, iré a buscar mis lecciones solas, así me cueste todo el día, prefiero eso a tener que pedir tu ayuda.

- Si eso prefieres…

- Jodete marica- dijo Matsuri mientras se alejaba de el…

No paso mucho tiempo para que Matsuri encontrara su aula, era en el tercer piso, se paro frente a la puerta.

"11-C" diciendo esto para si, abrió la puerta.

- Debes ser la alumna nueva cierto? Vamos pasa adelante. –dijo el hombre de cabello gris que se encontraba dando clases- Chicos hoy se une a nosotros una nueva alumna, espero que todos se lleven muy bien con ella.

Matsuri entro rápidamente al aula, caminando directo donde el profesor y colocándose frente a frente con el.

- Preferiría que no hiciera tanto alboroto con mi llegada- susurro Matsuri a su sensei.

Al parecer esto no había echo ninguna gracia a Kakashi que siempre velaba por las buenas relaciones de sus alumnos.

- Alumnos! Nuestra nueva compañera se presentara frente a la clase, si alguno tiene preguntas puede hacérselas con gusto, ella esta dispuesta a responder. – dijo Kakashi cerrándole un ojo.

- Tsss- refunfuño Matsuri

Matsuri camino al centro de la clase bastante indispuesta.

- Vamos dinos tu nombre- dijo el profesor.

- Me llamo Matsuri, tengo diecisiete años y toco la guitarra, listo no tengo nada mas que decir.

Todos sus nuevos compañeros la observaban silenciosos, algunos pensaban que era linda, otros que bastante seria, algunos no les pudo importar menos, sin embargo dos personas de esa aula estaban completamente petrificados en sus asientos desde que la vieron entrar.

**Posiblemente actualizare pronto! ya que me gusto mucho a mi jaja :D pero igual comenten! no me dejen con la duda xfis D:!**


	2. Amor de uno solo

** Actualice bastante rapido pienso yo xD! jaja... Bueno en fin aqui les dejo el cap 2! :D Espero sea de su agrado! **

...Todos sus nuevos compañeros la observaban silenciosos, algunos pensaban que era linda, otros que bastante seria, algunos no les pudo importar menos, sin embargo dos personas de esa aula estaban completamente petrificados en sus asientos desde que la vieron entrar.

**Capitulo 2 : Amor de uno solo.**

Matsuri no había reconocido a nadie, solo avanzo entre las mesas y escogió el único campo que se encontraba al final de las filas agradeciendo que estuviera a la par de la ventana, sabia que ese era el mejor lugar para distraerse.

Mientras Matsuri se acomodaba, aquellos dos compañeros no podían dejar de verla con impresión "Que hace ella aquí" pensaban individualmente…. El con una cara de disgusto y ella un poco nerviosa, mientras que Matsuri solo tenia su vista en la ventana, sumergida en sus pensamiento e ignorando la lección por completo.

- Gaara-kun? Etto… acaso es amiga tuya es que parece que la reconociste?

- Y que me dices de ti Hinata, parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma apenas ella entro.

- Ehh… bueno… nada… ajaja… -"Que pena, ella me vio llorando, eso era algo que quería mantener en secreto y ahora ella lo sabe "pensó Hinata -, Entonces la conoces?

- Me la tope dos veces hoy, pero ninguna de esas veces fueron muy buenos momentos.

- "Pues no te imaginas el buen momento que tuve con ella" pensó irónicamente Hinata.

La clase de historia termino, el almuerzo había pasado y continuaron con otras lecciones, Gaara y Hinata cambiaron su atención a las clases pero siguieron mirándola de vez en cuando, les sorprendía lo distraída que podía ser, ni siquiera había abierto alguno de sus libros y escondía un audífono detrás de su cabello. Mientras Hinata pensaba en ella como una posible amenaza a su secreto, Gaara la veía como una tercera guerra mundial que venia a quitar la paz a los alumnos y como vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil no podía permitir eso y menos si la tenía sentada a la par. Espero a que el profesor saliera para hablarle discretamente

- Deberías de dejar de dar tan mal ejemplo y poner más atención a las lecciones. – dijo en voz baja

- Ah eh?- pregunto Matsuri saliendo de su trance – dijiste alg… - apenas se dio cuenta de quien era puso una cara de aburrimiento- tsss cuando pensé que no podía ser peor y me apareces tu? –dijo recostando su cabeza sobre el pupitre.

- Me vas a decir que no te habías dado cuenta? He estado sentado a tu el resto de las lecciones.

- Nunca me doy cuenta de pequeñeces o bueno de los que tienen pequeñeces jajaja- rio Matsuri

- Es que si seraaas… -dijo Gaara con una pequeña vena resaltándose en su frente, debía aceptar que es mujer lo sacaba fácilmente de sus casillas y lo peor es que no tenia ni un día completo de conocerla.

- Jajaja, en serio te molesto eso? Jajaja Eso significara que es cierto? Pfffff jajaja- se reía Matsuri a carcajadas, apenas podía detenerse a respirar – jajaja mi estomago.

- Eres una estúpida.

- Gracias, que gran cumplido.

Matsuri se seguía riendo cuando el profesor entro y se le ocurrió salirse con la suya.

- Mmm solo una cosa "pequeño"?- dijo Matsuri todavía riéndose

- Que? –pregunto Gaara de mala gana tratando de no alterarse mas.

- Como se llama el profesor…

- Kakashi

Apenas supo el nombre del profesor levanto la mano diciendo

- Disculpe Kakashi sensei- dijo Matsuri – este compañero no me esta dejando concentrarme, apenas usted se retiro él no ha parado de molestarme, le dije que se detuviera pero me sigue molestando, me hace sentir muy incomoda y la verdad que no me ha tratado muy bien. – Todos habían reaccionado a esto.

- Quee?! – grito Gaara poniéndose de pie y viendo a Matsuri asombrado por la gran mentira que había dicho – Sensei, eso no es cierto.

- Gaara ve afuera…

- Pero Kakashi sensei- créame.

- Como miembro del consejo estudiantil debes dar el ejemplo.

- Pero enserio yo no…

- Gaara no me hagas hablar más, afuera…

- Tssss- refunfuño mirando a Matsuri con desprecio mientras ella le respondía con un gesto de adiós y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Gaara salió del aula conteniendo su enojo y espero afuera recostado contra la pared hasta que el profesor volviera a llamarlo a dentro pero algo le decía que no volvería a la clase de ingles de esa tarde, ya que solo restaban veinte minutos de clase… "Definitivamente la odio, esa chica es realmente de lo peor"

Mientras la clase pasaba, Matsuri aun mantenía la sonrisa al imaginarse a su compañero castigado "Eso se gana por meterse en mi vida jaaaa". Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que esa lección se le había pasado bastante rápido pensando en lo que había echo, solo restaban 3 minutos de clases y todos podrían regresar a su casa, pero Matsuri no planeaba regresar allí tan pronto, ya ella tenia sus planes y esos definitivamente no eran ir a su hogar.

Al terminar la lección, sonó el timbre… "Por fin!" pensó Matsuri tomando su bolso para retirarse.

- Matsuri, por favor espérate un momento- dijo Kakashi antes de que Matsuri se retirara.

- Que?! Para que? – Pregunto mientras veía a sus compañeros irse uno a uno.

- Solo espera un momento, Gaara puedes pasar.

Gaara entro con una cara bastante mal humorada, entro tomo sus cosas y cuando estaba apunto de irse Kakashi repitió la misma acción.

- Gaara, por favor espera un momento

Gaara no habia sido tan descortes como Matsuri, solo se giro y espero que Kakashi hablara sin embargo miro a Matsuri de mala forma.

- Gaara, debido a lo que paso hoy….

- Pero sensei creeame porfavor…

- Gaara!

- Hai – dijo este en forma bastante obediente…

- Vaya! Pero es que acaso tienes complejo de perro? jjjjj – dijo Matsuri burlándose nuevamente.

- Déjame en paz

- Es suficiente los dos- dijo Kakashi de forma bastante relajada- lo que quiero decirles es que…

Ambos lo volvieron a ver esperando que terminara la frase.

- Ambos están castigados por hoy y deberán quedarse a limpiar los residuos del laboratorio de química.

- Queeeee! Oh no, definitivamente NO! NO NO Y NO! – Se defendió Matsuri alterada, ella ya tenía sus planes para esa tarde, además no sabía cuanto podría tardar en ese lugar y para colmo debería trabajar con ese… IDIOTA.

- Pero sensei ya le dije que yo no hice nada…

- Gaara si quieres recuperar los puntos que perdiste con tu comportamiento de hoy, deberás trabajar para ello, como miembro del consejo estudiantil sabes muy bien que tus calificaciones no deben bajar y como es la primera vez que haces un problema de este tipo te lo perdonare de esta forma.

- Esta bien sensei – respondió resignado y sin ánimos, pensando en que todo era culpa de esa estúpida chica.

- Un momento el podrá hacer todo el trabajo que quiera, pero yo no, además porque tengo que hacerlo si yo no hice nada malo?!

- Matsuri, tu no abriste un solo libro en ninguna de las lecciones, además te la pasaste escuchando música y viendo atreves de la ventana, ignorando todas las explicaciones de la materia, eso definitivamente también te bajara puntos en conducta, pero como es tu primer día, hare el mismo trato que Gaara.

- A mi no me interesa mantener buenas calificaciones, yo me largo.

- Si no lo haces reprobaras.

- Queeee?! Usted no puede hacer eso…

- Si puedo, son mis lecciones y las evaluó como quiero.

- "Esta bien" – dijo Matsuri arremedando a Gaara -jajaja…

- Hey, acaso me estas imitando?

- Suficiente los dos, por segunda vez… Matsuri, lo harás o no?

- Tsss, no me queda de otra…

- En ese caso pueden dirigirse inmediatamente…. Matsuri, como tú no conoces el camino, solo no te separes de Gaara.

Eso les había sonado como una gran patada en el estomago a ambos…. Ninguno quería ni siquiera mirarse.

Mientras se dirigían al laboratorio tratando de ignorarse, Kakashi los miraba desde atrás "poco a poco se comenzaran a llevar bien" pensó. Él siempre fue un profesor preocupado por las relaciones de sus alumnos. Sabía perfectamente que a Gaara no le agradaba Matsuri desde el primer momento en que ella coloco un pie en el piso del salón y también sabía que ella había mentido respecto a que Gaara no la dejaba concentrarse, pero dejo pasar todo, al fin y al cabo necesitaba una razón para hacer que se conocieran mejor.

Para llegar al laboratorio, debieron pasar por el pasillo donde estaba la entrada principal al colegio. Al llegar ahí Matsuri se desvió saliendo por esta.

- Hey adonde vas?, el laboratorio no es por ahí – dijo Gaara un poco incrédulo.

- JAJA… de verdad pensaste que me quedaría? La verdad me vale una mierda reprobar o no…

- Pues no me hare responsable al respecto…

- Hummm bueno, déjame reconsiderarlo por un momento – Gaara la miro con curiosidad, pero esperando algún tipo de broma o insulto. – Eso también me vale una mierda… Adiós BAAAKAAAA! – si definitivamente ella podía ser bastante predecible.

Gaara miro a Matsuri alejándose, maldiciéndola por dentro sin embargo sintiendo un poco de envidia de lo tranquila que podía ser con las cosas. Él nunca era así, siempre estaba preocupándose por todo.

- Bueno, parece que escapo.

- Kakashi sensei? –dijo Gaara un poco sobresaltado.

- No te preocupes Gaara ya que Matsuri se fue, no tiene caso que trabajes solo.

- A que se refiere?- pregunto Gaara confundido.

- Ah bueno.. jaja nada… - respondio un poco nervioso su maestro tratando de ocultar su plan

- Mmm… esta bien- respondio Gaara sin prestarle mucha atención ya que estaba mas concentrado en su alivio de no tener que quedarse hasta tarde ese dia- entonces, nos vemos mañana sensei.

Matsuri caminaba tranquilamente, después de haber escapado de sus deberes como siempre lo solía hacer. "Estúpido profesor, estúpido chico y estúpida escuela de mierda"… se decía para ella misma mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Siguió caminando un rato mas, hasta que se detuvo frente a un apartamento, toco el timbre y espero que abrieran mientras pisaba la colilla del cigarro.

Apenas abrieron la puerta Matsuri se abalanzó sobre el chico el chico pelirojo que vivía ahí, metiéndole la lengua en la boca y dedicándole un apasionado beso, al cual este le respondió mientras manoseaba el cuerpo de Matsuri. Ambos se dirigieron de esa manera hasta el sillón de la sala y se recostaron ahí. No se habían dicho ni una sola palabra, este le había quitado el chaleco y comenzó desabrocharse el su pantalón.

- Espera, espera Sasori, hoy no quiero tener sexo.

- Tsss, me jode cuando me haces eso Matsuri – dijo Sasori bastante enojado.

Ella se levanto también bastante molesta, agarro una botella de vodka que había en la mesa y se la llevo a la boca, echándose en ella un buen trago.

- No siempre que vengo aquí es para que cojamos – dijo ella quitándose la botella de los labios.

- Bueno da igual, lo siento – dijo Sasori encendiendo un cigarro. – En fin… uniforme nuevo? - pregunto en tono burlón.

- Pff si, ni me digas, es una completa mierda – respondió ella poniendo un poco de música y luego sentándose a la par de su novio.

Sasori era un chico de 19 años, muy apuesto, de cabello rojo, con unos ojos grises bastante inexpresivos y era el vocalista de su propia banda. Solía tener la misma personalidad de Matsuri además de que también odiaba a sus padres. Desde que tenia doce años, nunca estuvieron para el, siempre se encontraban en viajes de trabajo, su familia era bastante distante por lo que siempre tuvo que valerse solo y nunca creo buena relación con ellos.

- Y como estuvo tu día? – pregunto el

- Mmm… bueno El imbécil de mi padre se puso a gritarme las mismas estupideces de siempre. Luego conocí a la directora, oh si! Casi me atrapan por fumar en un baño. –Matsuri había omitido la parte de Gaara, no quería arruinar ese momento pensando en ese maldito insecto. Y el tuyo?

- No se, lo mismo de siempre, por cierto hace un rato vino una hermosa colegiala que me beso desesperadamente y cuando estuve apunto de tener sexo con ella, me rechazo.

- Eres un idiota- dijo ella divertida con una sonrisa en la cara.

Este se volvió, posando sus labios en los de ella

- Vamos, divirtámonos un rato –dijo Sasori después de que terminar rápidamente ese beso.

- Esta bien – respondió ella un poco resignada.

Sasori comenzó a besarle el cuello y al mismo tiempo desabotonaba rápidamente la blusa Matsuri sin embargo en ese momento ella no sentía nada, solo pensaba si realmente ese chico la amaba como ella a él, muchas veces sentía que solo estaba ahí para satisfacerlo sexualmente, también se preguntaba si realmente esto era un noviazgo, a pesar de su personalidad, ella de vez en cuando prefería ser escuchada a ser manoseada que era lo contantemente Sasori hacia con ella. Debía aceptar que lo amaba y demasiado, pero le entristecía que a veces el no entendiera sus necesidades.

- Espera un momento- dijo Sasori mientras iba a buscar un condón

Matsuri solo permaneció callada sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras colocaba un brazo sobre sus ojos esperando que Sasori volviera "De verdad que mi vida es un asco" suspiro.

-Listo – dijo el al volver, ya listo para la acción.

Sintió como él le abría sus piernas con las manos y se colocaba encima penetrándola, después de unos momentos Matsuri olvido un poco sus preocupaciones y decidió disfrutar del sexo, al fin y al cabo lo amaba. Sintió como Sasori la embestía cada vez mas rápidamente provocándole excitarse cada vez mas.

- Me voy a venir- dijo el.

- No todavía no… - le dijo ella entre gemidos

Matsuri no había terminado su frase cuando Sasori ya había terminado. Ella no dijo nada, solo se levanto un poco enojada, mientras acomodaba sus bragas y se fue directo al refrigerador por algo de comer. Tomo una cerveza y algo parecido a un pedazo de pastel. Después de que termino de comerlo se acomodó todo el uniforme, tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Ya te vas? Los chicos y yo saldremos un rato, pensé que querías ir. Vendrán en 20 minutos.

- Entonces los esperare afuera – dijo ella muy secamente con un nudo en la garganta.

Mientras Matsuri salía, Sasori pensaba si era correcto lo que hacia con ella, el realmente sabia que no la amaba como ella a él, además de que le atraía otra chica, sin embargo no le apetecía mucha la idea de romperle el corazón a la guitarrista de la banda.

**Bueno, fin del cap! Que les pare, lo sigo o no?**


	3. I Feel Pretty – Westside Story

**Aqui les dejo el cap 3! Espero les gusteeee :D**

Mientras Matsuri salía, Sasori pensaba si era correcto lo que hacia con ella, el realmente sabia que no la amaba como ella a él, además de que le atraía otra chica, sin embargo no le apetecía mucha la idea de romperle el corazón a la guitarrista de la banda.

**CAPITULO 3 : I Feel Pretty – Westside Story.**

Matsuri salió y se sentó frente a la puerta, comenzó a fumar y a pesar de que estaba bastante irritada decidió esperar a los chicos de banda, ellos siempre la hacían sentir bien, en especial Tobi con sus estupideces, además le agradaba mucho la novia de Pein, aunque parecía un poco seria y muy tranquila era una completa desquiciada que al juntarse con Matsuri hacían imposible la vida de cualquiera que se les acercara…

Sakura y Naruto caminaban de la mano, mientras Hinata los seguía con la mirada cabizbaja. Sakura era su amiga desde que entro a preparatoria, era muy popular y amada por los chicos, principalmente por Naruto, quien ahora era su novio, si Naruto, ese chico que desde pequeño eran como uña y carne con Hinata.

Flash back*

El primer día de preparatoria el amor que sentía Hinata por Naruto se había vuelto tan grande que decidió declararle su amor, sin embargo antes de que abriera la boca, Sakura paso robando la mirada de Naruto, Era la primera vez que ambos veían esa chica

- Naruto yo tengo que…. -Dijo Hinata en ese momento tratando de recuperar la atención de este…

- Hinata, espera un momento que definitivamente ya encontré la chica por quien suspirar- dijo el sin quitar la mirada de Sakura…

Ella sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una cachetada a Naruto que dejo su mano marcada en el, una cachetada que había sorprendido a la misma Hinata pues ella nunca pensó que reaccionaria de esa forma si algo malo pasaba.

- Oye que te pasa?- Pregunto Naruto, poniendo su mano en su mejilla por el dolor.

- Nada, es solo que tenias un insecto en la cara- dijo ella tratando de contener su lagrimas, sin embargo su dolor era demasiado que podía sentir sus labios temblar.

- Oh, era eso? Bueno en fin… no te parece linda?….

- S…si- dijo Hinata colocando sus manos rápidamente en su cara para tapar sus lágrimas.

Fin de flash back*

Hinata levanto su mirada por un momento y noto la felicidad de Naruto, "realmente la amas verdad?" pensó para si, luego dirigió su vista hacia Sakura, miro su delgado y fino cuerpo, su largo cabello rosa y su gran sonrisa de mujer victoriosa.

- Creo que me quedare por aquí- dijo Hinata, definitivamente ya no soportaba mas tiempo ver a la pareja.

- Esta bien Hina, nos vemos mañana- respondio Sakura

- Sayonara – dijo Naruto alegremente.

Hinata doblo la esquina camino un par de cuadras mas, antes de detenerse y comenzar a llorar desgarradamente… su dolor fue tanto que poco a poco se fue agachando hasta quedar en cuclillas con las manos en el rostro.

- Ten

- Q.. que?- pregunto Hinata alzando la mirada un poco confundida al notar que alguien enfrente suyo le hablaba.

- Toma! te hará sentir mejor.

- Tú eres… Matsuri?

- Si si bla bla, ten solo pégale una jalada…

Hinata observo con sus ojos llorosos el cigarro un poco gastado que Matsuri le ponía enfrente. Estaba completamente confundida y anonada frente a la acción de aquella chica.

- Bueno lo vas a tomar o no?

Hinata seguía viendo el cigarro preguntándose si era una buena idea… al final se decidió. Estiro su mano y lo tomo llevándoselo a la boca, al tenerlo ahí succiono tan inexpertamente que solo logro ahogarse con el humo y comenzó a toser.

- Eres una inútil – dijo Matsuri después de ver el fracaso de Hinata frente al cigarro.

- Lo.. lo siento… - dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

- Oh vamos, deja ese comportamiento tan sumiso y levántate de ahí que solo llamas la atención.

Hinata se levanto rápidamente y vio como Matsuri cruzaba la calle sentándose frente a la puerta de una propiedad.

- Oye! Te vas a quedar ahí de pie? – grito Matsuri desde el otro lado.

- O si ya voy… dijo Hinata rápidamente cruzando también la calle…

Al llegar donde Matsuri, esta levanto la mirada viendo a Hinata con curiosidad.

- Un momento… no me mal interpretes, cuando te dije que si te quedarías ahí de pie, me refería a que te fueras a casa.

- Oh!, lo lamento, no entendí, a veces suelo ser muy torpe. Bueno en ese caso Arigato y Sayonara- dijo Hinata apenada y triste a la vez. Dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

- Hey! Espera- dijo Matsuri haciendo que Hinata se detuviera. – Bueno- suspiro-No pienso escuchar tus problemas, pero… si te sirve de algo puedes quedarte aquí hasta que me vaya.

Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par ante la extraña invitación de Matsuri, estaba sorprendida pero a la vez un poco feliz. "realmente no es una mala persona, solo es diferente" pensó para si con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si, gracias- dijo Hinata sentándose al lado de Matsuri.

Se sentó al lado de la chica y vio como esta se recostaba contra la pared, cerrando sus ojos. Hinata comenzó a sentir un poco de curiosidad por ella, quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio y no molestarla. Los minutos siguieron pasando y hizo lo mismo que Matsuri, hundiendo sus pensamientos en el recuerdo de Naruto y Sakura, realmente le dolía, sentía como el peso de mirarlos contantemente apretaba su corazón, pero esta vez trato de reprimir sus lágrimas, no quería que Matsuri pensara que era una simple niña llorona. Habían pasado 17 minutos desde que se habían sentado las dos juntas frente a la casa de Sasori cuando un grupo de jóvenes llegaron.

Matsuri esta completamente ida cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en su frente y abrió los ojos.

- Boo!

- Quítate imbécil- dijo ella al ver la cara de Tobi muy cerca de la suya y brindándole una patada en los testículos.

- Matsuri, no tienes que… ser tan grosera, solo era una pequeña broma- dijo este revolcándose de dolor.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar el ruido y al hacerlo vio al chico revolcarse en el suelo, a Matsuri muerta de risa y a otros cuatro mas viéndola con curiosidad.

- Bueno, yo… creo que es hora de irme...- dijo Hinata.

Los cuatro chicos solo la vieron marcharse mientras Tobi y Matsuri seguían en sus bromas.

- Wooo, pero quien era esa chica?- dijo Deidara.

- Si Matsuri!, dinos quien era esa belleza que te acompañaba- pregunto Hidan

- Oh! Ella? Pues una compañera del colegio.- respondió ella con suma indiferencia.

- Queeee! Tienes una nueva amiga y no me la presentas? – pregunto Konan con un tono de resentimiento y un tanto celosa.

- Callate! Ella no es mi amiga…

- Ese no es el punto, el punto es que esta re buena, quiero cogérmela- dijo Hidan casi babeando.

- Pasaran mil años antes de que te acuestes con alguien como ella- se burlo Pain.

- Pero igual! Viste sus tetas?- dijo Deidara.

Hidan y Deidara eran los pervertidos del grupo, siempre estaban haciendo comentarios de ese tipo cuando una chica linda se les cruzaba en frente, sin embargo a pesar de sus pesadas bromas eran completamente inofensivos. Ambos solían molestar a Matsuri, pero no paso mucho para que se ganara su respeto principalmente por los golpes que solía darles, además de que se volvió la chica de Sasori.

Después de saludar a Matsuri, los chicos entraron a la casa haciendo un completo desorden, mientras Konan se sentó a la par de Matsuri.

- Saldrás hoy con nosotros?- pregunto Konan

- Si…

- Dime que tienes?- dijo ella quitándoles el cigarro y poniéndoselo en la boca.

- Nada, solo estoy un poco aburrida- mintió Matsuri.

Konan se acercó un poco a Matsuri y la miro entrecerrando sus ojos….

- Que? – pregunto al ver la cara de desconfianza de Konan

- Hum, esta bien, te creo… LINDAAAAA! – dijo Konan tirándose sobre ella mientras le hacia cosquillas. – deja de ser tan amargada.

- No quítate, te odio!, te odio! – gritaba Matsuri riéndose por las cosquillas.

- Hey, par de Lesbianas! – no van a entrar?- se asomo el rubio por la puerta

- Estas celoso Deidara, acaso quieres unirte y hacer un trio lésbico?- pregunto burlándose Konan…

- Pfffff jajajaja…. – comenzó a carcajearse Matsuri por el comentario.

- Van a entrar o no?- volvió a preguntar Deidara, sabia que no podía ganar contra las reinas de las burlas.

- Acompañare a Matsuri a su casa para que se cambie, dile a Pain que nos vemos en el bar a las ocho.

- Ok

El reloj había marcado las ocho. Todos se habían reunido en el bar favorito de la banda el "Black Flag", era un bar grande pero poco lujoso, donde se reunían algunos amantes del punk y metal por dos razones, alcohol a buen precio y guerras de bandas!

Todos fueron entrando libremente ya que el lugar casi no tenia seguridad, antes de Matsuri lo hiciera alguien tomo su brazo.

- Espera Matsuri – ella se volvió al escuchar la voz de Sasori, después de que no hablaran desde la tarde.

- … - Ella solo lo miro

- Lo siento – dijo Sasori jalándola hacia él, tomándole el mentón con una mano y radiando su cintura con la otra….

- Sasori... – dijo ella tratando de alejarlo, aun estaba molesta.

- No de veras lo siento, no quiero que estemos mal…

- No te creo- respondió volviendo la cara…

- Vamos, mírame…

- No quiero

- Entonces tendré que hacer que me mires- diciendo esto puso sus labios en el rostro de Matsuri y comenzó a llenarla de besos por su frente y mejillas hasta que logro sacarle una sonrisa. – Esa sonrisa significa que me perdonas?

- No… tendrás que repetirlo – dijo ella entre risas.

- Mejor cambiémoslo un poco- tomo el rostro de Matsuri y beso sus labios con suavidad, convirtiendo poco a poco el beso en uno sumamente ardiente.

- Esta bien, te perdono- dijo ella separándose un poco con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de eso el la tomo de la mano y entraron juntos.

Ya adentro el grupo, se sentó en una mesa y esperaron que comenzaran las presentaciones de las bandas. Matsuri estaba de mejor animo por lo que las bromas y las burlas se hicieron presentes sin embargo todos disfrutaban de ese tipo de humor entre ellos, Pidieron cerveza que era lo que mas les gustaba, acompañado de unos cuantos shots de diferentes licores. La noche se les había pasado rápido, eran la 1 de la madrugada y decidieron irse a casa, todos estaban bastante afectados por el licor. Pein cargaba a Konan que estaba completamente dormida, Sasori y Deidara vomitaban cada 100 metros y Matsuri, Tobi e Idan iban haciendo un completo show de comedia por toda la calle, gritando, bailando y cantando lo primero que se les viniera a la mente mientras trataban de mantener el equilibrio.

Todos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la parada de taxis y ahí se despidieron. Konan y Pein se montaron en uno, Sasori, Deidara e Hidan tomaron uno cada uno, y Tobi Y Matsuri que eran vecinos, se montaron en otro.

Tobi siempre cuidaba de Matsuri a pesar de que la dejaba hacer lo que quería estaba muy pendiente de ella, la conocía desde que tenia 11 años cuando ella y sus padres se habían mudado a Konoha, el tenia 12 y le había hablado por primera vez porque sus padres le habían obligado a conocer a los nuevos vecinos. La primera vez que le hablo era muy diferente a lo que era ahora, más alegre y agradecida con la vida, además de amable y simpática con todos los que conocía. Con el tiempo su relación se fue haciendo muy fuerte, eran como hermanos pero por un momento se rompió y ese fue el día en la madre de Matsuri murió y el día en que su hermosa personalidad se rompió en mil pedazos. Después de eso su padre contrajo Matrimonio casi inmediatamente, lo que afecto aun mas a Matsuri y el único que estuvo a su lado fue Tobi volviendo así a unir los lazos rotos de su antigua amistad.

Tobi y Matsuri se montaron a duras penas en el Taxi por lo borrachos que estaban, ambos riéndose uno del otro mientras intentaban subir, después de lograrlo ella saco un papel de su bolso que contenia la dirección de su casa y se lo dio al taxista.

- Pofa…pofaa vooor jajaja, lléve… me jaja… a esa… dirección… - dijo Matsuri.

El Taxista solo tomo el papel y comenzó a manejar…

- Oye… Oye, oye oye! Ma… suri…

- Que? Tobi! TOBIII!

Depronto Tobi comenzó a cantar en el Taxi:

"I feel pretty

Oh so pretty

I feel pretty and witty and gay"

El taxista dio un leve vistazo al chico que cantaba semejante letra mientras que Matsuri al oírlo se quedo callada, trataba de recordar la otra estrofa sin embargo fue inútil por lo que respondió cantando la misma parte de la canción.

"I feel pretty

Oh so pretty

I feel pretty and witty and gay**"**

Ambos continuaron así durante los 20 minutos de viaje riéndose a carcajadas, volviendo loco al chofer. Ninguno de los dos sabía la otra parte de la canción, estaban muy borrachos como para recordarla y estaban muy borrachos como para dares cuenta de lo ridículos que se veían.

Al llegar a su destino se bajaron y pagaron al chofer, ambos se despidieron estúpidamente, riéndose y tomaron caminos para sus propias casas.

Matsuri duro un poco en sacar sus llaves y abrir lentamente para que su padre no escuchara. Entro mientras tropezaba con todo, fue al baño rápidamente se sentó en el piso, abrió la tapa del retrete y comenzó a vomitar, después de hacerlo se alejó un poco y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida en el piso del baño.

**Fin del cap :p! Espero lo disfrutaran... a mi en lo personal me hizo mucha gracia imaginarme a Tobi y Matsuri borrachos xD hajsdasjhds! HAHA**

**besos y Arigatooo por leer :D**


	4. Madita Resaca, Quiero dormir!

_**Bueno gracias por leer, aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo Y Gracias por sus rewies, me animan mucho ^^.**_

Matsuri duro un poco en sacar sus llaves y abrir lentamente para que su padre no escuchara. Entro mientras tropezaba con todo, fue al baño rápidamente se sentó en el piso, abrió la tapa del retrete y comenzó a vomitar, después de hacerlo se alejó un poco y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida en el piso del baño.

**Capitulo 4 : Maldita resaca, quiero dormir!**

No importo lo mucho que Matsuri luchara por hacer silencio, su padre siempre esperaba su regreso aunque ella nunca lo supiera. El entro al baño y la vio tirada en el suelo.

- Matsuri, como desearías que trataras de comprenderme- dijo su padre recogiéndola del suelo

La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación. "Dime amor, que debería hacer con ella" pensó para si. Puso a Matsuri en su cama, la cubrió con la cobija y se sentó a su lado, la miro por un rato de manera nostálgica, pensando de qué forma podía hacer la vida de Matsuri más feliz.

- Kankuro! Oye Kankuro!- dijo Gaara tratando de despertarlo.

- Que no… en la casa… por el Gato- dijo este completamente dormido…

- Que put… ufff… de verdad que no tienes remedio

- Gaa…Gaara?- dijo Kankuro abriendo lentamente los ojos…

- Son las 7 – dijo Gaara de repente….

- Mierdaaa! Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo – grito Kankuro saltando de la cama y metiéndose rápidamente al baño.

Kankuro salió ya bañado y vestido del baño y se dirigió a la cocina donde Gaara preparaba el desayuno.

- Eso te pasa por llegar tan tarde entre semana – lo reprocho Gaara

- O si, eso me recuerda…. Ayer en el bar vi a nuestro vecino Sasori, tiene novia sabes? O eso me parecido, esta buena- dijo con cara de pervertido- Escuche que tienen una banda excelente y tocaran en "Black Flag" en una o dos semanas no estoy muy seguro.

- Y eso que….

- Vamos, Sasori solía ser mi amigo, aunque ya no nos hablemos seria entretenido ir a verlos.

- …

- O por dios Gaara! No te hagas el rogado, te estoy invitando. – suplicaba Kankuro

- No – dijo este con seriedad. – además tenemos mucho trabajo en el consejo estudiantil, se acercan el viaje y festival anual.

- Le diré a Temari que no te diviertes conmigo y tendrás que ir a vivir con ella… - dijo Kankuro con un rostro de victorioso.

- Eres un maldito tramposo... – dijo Gaara aun serio y un poco indignado.

- Exelenteeee! Veras que será entretenido, tal vez conozcas algunas chicas lindas! – dijo cerrándole un ojo a Gaara…

- Tsk…

Kankauro tomo una tostada con queso y se la metió toda de un solo bocado, casi sin poder cerrar la boca, luego agarro la tasa con café de Gaara y le quito un trago….

- Aggdiggoss Ara- dijo Kankuro evitando que se le saliera la comida de la boca…

- No te entendí nada, pero Adiós.

Gaara termino su desayuno, se lavo los dientes, miro el reloj, 7:35 am, "aun estoy a tiempo" pensó, bajo las escaleras y se encamino hasta el instituto.

- Ohayoooo! Gaara- kun

- Ohayo Hinata-chan – respondió Gaara con una sonrisa

- Caminamos juntos hasta el colegio?- pregunto Hinata de manera alegre

- Si claro, porque no…

- Ohayo Hinata, Gaara…. – dijo un chico rubio

- Na… Naruto, Ohayo – dijo Hinata al ver al chico acercarse…

- Ohayo minna! – grito Sakura a lo lejos.

Al llegar Sakura a donde el grupo de chicos, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Naruto y darle un gran beso al frente de todos. A Gaara solo le parecía una perdida de tiempo ver a esos dos pero para Hinata, volvía a ser una estaca en el corazón, bajo su mirada y se volvió. Gaara había visto su reacción.

Hinata se había convertido en su compañera a principio de año y desde entonces se llevaban muy bien sin embargo nunca la había visto de esa manera, podía ver en su cara a parte de tristeza, odio y envidia.

Sakura y Naruto se adelantaron, agarrados de la mano, dejando a Hinata y a Gaara solos.

- Hinata, estas bien? – pregunto Gaara después de observarla.

- Si, gra…gracias Gaara-kun – dijo ella haciéndose la fuerte.

- Mmm… no se si me quieras contar o no, no importa pero puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, no soy el mas indicado para dar consejos pero tal vez te sirva de algo.

Hinata alzo la vista hacia su amigo, sus palabras le sonaban tan conocidas pero a la vez tan diferentes… le había recordado la tarde de ayer, le habían recordado a Matsuri, no sabia porque los comparaba pero le había sacado una sonrisa.

- Porque sonríes? – pregunto Gaara intrigado.

- Sabes, no se porque, pero me recuerdas un poco a la chica nueva… Matsuri

- … - Gaara sintió ganas de vomitar al escuchar estas palabras.

- Hinata…

- Que?

- Me retracto de lo que te dije…

- Vamos Gaara, no es tan mala persona, ayer estuve con ella un rato, no se porque te desagrada tanto.

- Ella es todo un problema y los problemas me desagradan… Además que hacías con ella…

- Eh bueno jaja… yo …- dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa al recordar la forma en que se había topado con Matsuri…

- En fin, ella me parece un gran problema.

Hinata y Gaara llegaron a clase temprano pero se sorprendieron al ver una nueva regla en clase.

"A partir de hoy Jueves todos tendrán campos fijos y seguirán el orden de la lista adjunta"

No solo Gaara y Hinata estaban sorprendidos por eso, si no todos en el aula ya que conocían a Kakashi y sabia que no era un profesor que le gustara ese tipo de absurdas reglas.

- Bueno no importa, al fin y al cabo me toco en el mismo lugar donde suelo sentarme – dijo Gaara…

- Mmmm… bueno, a mi me toco un poco mas adelante junto con Kiba y Shino- dijo Hinata- quien esta junto a ti? – pregunto ella

- Mmm, déjame ver – dijo Gaara buscando con el dedo…- bueno al parecer de un lado esta libre y del otro lado es…

- Es Matsuri, dijo Hinata al ver el nombre que estaba cerca del dedo de Gaara.

- Mierda…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Kakashi entro.

- Bueno, espero que todos se hayan acomodado según la lista, pueden tomar asiento, vamos a comenzar la clase.

Todos que aun estaban encima de la pizarra viendo la lista fueron directo a sus nuevos asientos…

Gaara se sentó notando que su compañera de asiento aun no había llegado.

- Estúpida motocicleta -dijo Matsuri abriendo los ojos luego de que el fuerte ruido pasando fuera de su casa la despertara.

No recordó como había llegado a su cama, pero eso no le importo, se enrollo nuevamente en sus cobijas dándose vuelta hacia el otro lado, estaba apunto de dormirse cuando recordó que era Jueves y tenia que ir al instituto.

- Mierda, que horas serán…

Se giro, miro el reloj que estaba sobre su mesa de noche.

- Ocho y diez?!, que pereza… No quiero ir- dijo para si poniendo sus brazos sobre su cara

Se incorporo un poco sentándose en su cama, sintió como si un martillo le hubiera golpeado el cráneo, la resaca le estaba afectando. Se levanto poco a poco y camino lentamente hasta el baño, se desnudo y se metió a la ducha. Al terminar se fue directo a la cocina y tomo un vaso y lo lleno una y otra vez de agua, desayuno poco, no tenia mucha hambre y termino de alistarse para salir al colegio. Cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta miro la hora… 8: 50, "Que mas da, ya voy tarde"…

Matsuri camino tranquilamente, a ella nada le atrasaba, era sumamente relajada en las cosas a las que no le tomaba importancia o que sencillamente odiaba.

Todos estaba en clases, la puerta se abrió y todos vieron entrar a Matsuri, parecía un zombi!, sus ojeras no podían llegar mas abajo.

- Buenas noches – dijo Kakashi al verla entrar.

Ella solo le dedico una mirada bastante odiosa buscando un sitio donde sentarse.

- Matsuri-chan, a partir de hoy todos tienen campos fijos.

- Y entonces, cual es el mio? – dijo ella como si no le pudiera importar menos.

- Al final, en la esquina a la derecha, a la par de Gaara….

"El mismo asiento de ayer y el mismo estúpido de ayer" pensó mientras avanzaba resignada, sintiendo todavía el peso de su resaca.

Matsuri se sentó, dejo caer su bolso al suelo y se recostó contra la mesa, reposando su cabeza entre los brazos, tenia demasiado sueño. Pasaron unos minutos cuando Gaara comenzó a escuchar ruidos que venían desde el pupitre de Matsuri, "se durmió?, acaso esta roncando?" pensó mientras la veía asombrado pero con ganas de reírse. "Eres una chica, no deberías dormir de forma mas no se ….conmovedora" seguía pensando mientras la observaba, no se había dado cuenta pero llevaba tiempo mirándola dormir.

- Gaara, por favor despierta a tu compañera para que puedas concentrarte y dejes de mirarla.

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, estaba muerto de vergüenza y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse…

- Lo … lo siento Kakashi sensei – dijo nervioso,

Volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia Matsuri dispuesto a despertarla.

- Oye… tu… Matsuri, despierta

- Ah?- dijo levantando un poco su cara, mirando al desgraciado que la despertaba

- Que despiertes….

- Pero porque carajos me despiertas – pregunto molesta.

- Porque Kakashi dijo que tenia que, créeme si no hubiera sido por él no lo hubiera echo.

- Púdrete- dijo ella sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

- Que? Porque Púdrete?

- Porque me da la maldita gana….- dijo volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana.

- Tsk… eres un fastidio.

- Bueno, ya que Matsuri esta despierta por favor colóquense en parejas – dijo Kakashi.

Todos comenzaron acomodarse mientras Matsuri solo miraba la ventana. Gaara estaba apunto de sentarse junto a Hinata cuando escucho.

- Gaara, como eres el único que habla con Matsuri, te pondrás con ella.

- Que? Yo n… Esta bien - dijo el, sabia que contra Kakashi no se podía competir.

Al llegar al lugar Matsuri solo lo miro indiferente, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

- Sabes que no voy a trabajar vdd? – pregunto ella.

- Si lo se- dijo el fríamente.

Matsuri lo miro fijamente a los ojos y sonrió.

- Porque sonríes? – dijo un poco sonrojado.

- Estas sumamente molesto - afirmo ella.

- No es cierto- Gaara no quería darle la razón

- Si lo estas - dijo ella

- QUE NO!

- Ves… si lo estas! – dijo señalándolo.

- Y que si lo estoy que? – respondió el.

- Pff… nada, solo fue una observación… Jaaa como si me importara. – dijo ella volviendo su cabeza a otro lado, pero mirándolo de reojo sin que él lo notara, le había gustado la expresión de ese chico enojado.

- Bueno alumnos, este será el trabajo que harán mientras estoy ausente, volveré en unos 40 minutos, espero verla terminada cuando vuelva.

Apenas se retiro Kakashi, el aula se convirtió en un completo zoológico, pero para Gaara que se encontraba "atrapado", no le quedo de otra que trabajar. Abrió su libro y su cuaderno de Matemática y comenzó a trabajar.

Matsuri que miraba a otro lado, noto a Gaara realizando operaciones ágilmente y aquello había llamado su atención volviendo su mirada hacia él y aquel libro de operaciones, pero aquello no había calmado su aburrimiento… A quien lo haría?. Su cabeza seguía apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos, mirando como aquel cuaderno se llenaba rápidamente de números y letras, hasta que por un momento se detuvo.

- Que miras? – dijo el al notar su mirada.

- El trabajo….

- Eres sumamente molesta.

- Me vale una mierda lo que pienses.

Gaara siguió trabajando mientras ella no quitaba la vista del cuaderno… hasta que volvió a detenerse. Matsuri espero que dijera algo como lo anterior pero noto que lo que pasaba es que se había trabado en una pregunta. Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los dos se movía, Gaara pensando como resolverla y ella mirando con curiosidad si lo lograría. Después de un rato ella se había hartado de verlo, dirigió un poco su mirada hacia la pregunta, analizándola un poco.

- Es 3 –dijo ella aburrida

- Que?! – pregunto el al escucharla hablar.

- Que la respuesta es 3 – repitió con indiferencia pero satisfecha porque sabía que eso lastimaría el orgullo de aquel chico.

Gaara no dijo nada… reviso la ecuación paso por paso, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba en lo correcto y efectivamente como ella lo había pensado, había lastimado su orgullo, sin embargo eso no borro su sorpresa por ella.

- Que no haga nada en clase no significa que sea tonta… - dijo recostándose sobre sus brazos y volviendo a dormirse.

Gaara solo la miro, pero no sabia porque comenzó a sentirse intrigado por esa chica que tanto le molestaba.

**Fin del cap! Espero les gustara :p! **


	5. Chocolate y Cigarros dos razones por

**Esa matsuri es una loquilla xD! jaja... Bueno espero que como siempre, les gustara! :D, gracias por leer el cap y ojala dejen sus coment **

* * *

Gaara solo la miro, pero no sabia porque comenzó a sentirse intrigado por esa chica que tanto le molestaba.

**Capitulo 5: Chocolate y Cigarros, dos razones por la cuales te odio**

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, al sonar el timbre todos se levantaron rápidamente, menos Matsuri que en esos momentos los movimientos bruscos solo hacían peor su resaca por lo que decidió quedarse en el aula. Gaara por su parte había tomado su bento y salió del salón para comerlo fuera.

"Grrrr", el estomago de Matsuri comenzó a rugir a los pocos minutos de comenzar el tiempo de almuerzo, había recordado lo poco que había desayunado, obviamente olvidado su bento y al revisar su billetera se acordó que gasto todo su dinero en la noche anterior, por lo que no le quedaba de otra que esperar a que finalizaran las lecciones para buscar algo de comer.

"Mierda, tengo mucha hambre" pensó, mientras volvía a recostar su cabeza resignada, esta vez sin poder dormir al escuchar repetidamente el llanto de su estomago. El tiempo siguió pasando, sumando ya 52 min, el almuerzo estaba apunto de terminar y Matsuri solo pensaba en comer algo, veía a los compañeros que habían decidido comer en el aula, envidiándoles la comida que tenían en ese momento, sintiéndose como una completa marginada.

"Grrrr" su estomago volvió a gruñir, estaba tan inquieta por el hambre cuando coincidentemente mientras veía a todos sus compañeros miro detenidamente el bolso de Gaara, dándose cuenta que estaba abierto. "Baka, eres un desconfiado" dijo para si perdiendo el interés hasta que una brillante pero perversa idea asalto su mente.

Miro detenidamente a todos los que se encontraban en el aula, esperando que nadie notara lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Vivió a mirar el aquel bolso que se encontraba recostado a una pata de la silla y sin pensarlo dos veces estiro disimuladamente su pie, dejando caer el bolso completamente suelo esperando que alguna especie de cosa comestible saliera por el. "Se que debes de tener algo de comer" pensaba curiosa mientras revisaba todo lo que había salido de aquel bolso negro, hasta que diviso entre los cuaderno un envoltorio color amarillo. Se agacho un poco camuflando sus intenciones, pero antes de tomarlo se detuvo un poco pensando si seria buena idea tomarlo o no, ya que a ella nunca se le había dado lo de tomar algo ajeno. "Grrr" su estomago volvía a sonar…. "Me vale una mierda, tengo demasiada hambre, además es por una buena causa" pensó mientras se decidía por tomar aquel chocolate que ya tenia dueño. Abrió el paquete, y le dio el primer mordisco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, comenzando a degustar aquel delicioso sabor que dilataba por completo sus papilas gustativas.

Matsuri no había terminado el chocolate cuando escucho el timbre que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo y miro a Gaara entrar por la puerta, caminando en dirección a ella. "MIERDA!" dijo en voz baja pensando que podía hacer para que él no la viera comiéndose aquello que le pertenecía. Se quedo pensando por unos segundos, no quedaba de otra… se metió la mitad de la barra que le quedaba en la boca y tratando de masticar escondió su cabeza entre los brazos para que no viera su mejillas hinchadas.

Gaara apareció y miro su bolso tirado, con algunas cosas fuera de él pensando inocentemente que le podría haber sucedido. Subió el bolso a la mesa y comenzó a colocar en el todo lo que se había salido hasta que noto que el bocadillo que estaba guardado para esa tarde había desaparecido.

- Que raro… donde estará? – decía para si.

Matsuri lo escucho y asomo uno de sus ojo mientras aun trataba de masticar toda la barra… sin embargo comenzó hacérsele imposible ya que ver a Gaara buscando su chocolate le había parecido sumamente gracioso.

Gaara siguió buscando su chocolate hasta que escucho una risa, el cual su tono de voz le causaba escalofríos, cayendo en cuenta de que le pudo haber sucedido a su chocolate. Giro completamente su cuerpo poniéndose enfrente de Matsuri que aun escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos.

- Fuiste tu, cierto?

La había descubierto, ya no podía hacer nada, alzo su cabeza dejando ver su rostro. Miro los ojos de Gaara, expresaban un cierto enojo, noto que estaba completamente serio así que lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento para terminar de joderle la vida al pobre, fue abrirle la boca, sacar la lengua y enseñarle todo el contenido café que aun había en ella.

Matsuri noto como los su rostro expresaba ahora aun mas enojo. Cerró su boca y después de tragar dijo.

- Vamos eres un inmaduro, haces un berrinche por un chocolate? Acaso eres un bebe?- dijo en tono burlista.

- Vete a la mierda- dijo serio, fulminándola con la mirada.

Matsuri solo lo vio sentarse mientras pensaba que esta vez si se había enojado de verdad, de todos los insultos que había recibido de él, este lo había sentido un poco sin embargo había terminado resbalando por su cerebro como todos los demás.

- Yo… ya estoy en la mierda- dijo seria, cambiando su mirada hacia el vacío del celeste cielo que se encontraba detrás de la ventana.

Gaara había escuchado aquel comentario, dejándolo completamente pensativo y calmándolo un poco. Miro detenidamente a la chica de la cual había salido aquella triste frase, observo su vista perdida en las nubes y luego dejo estáticamente sus ojos en una gran mancha de chocolate sobre la comisura derecha de la boca de ella, sacándole una diminuta sonrisa y que le hizo recordar y darse cuenta de lo chistosa que se veía cuando saco la lengua. Eso si, sin olvidar el echo de que había robado su bocadillo.

Aquella frase pronunciada le había bajado un poco el animo a la misma Matsuri, ya que le dio paso libre a la meditación de su pasado, recordando fríamente como su personalidad había cambiado drásticamente y como las causa y consecuencias de aquellos sucesos habían retorcido su corazón y aunque estaba consiente de ello, sus nuevos gustos y forma de ser estaban tan agravados en su propio mundo que definitivamente por mas que lo intentara no quería cambiar esa "nueva personalidad".

- Las clases siguieron pasando y ambos permanecieron perdidos en sus pensamientos, Matsuri más que Gaara, ya que el siempre regresaba de la luna para prestar un poco de atención antes de volver a ella.

El timbre de salida por fin se hacia presente sin embargo eso no había sido suficiente para sacar a Matsuri de su embotamiento, todos escucharon emocionados aquel glorioso sonido tomando sus bolsos del suelo. Hinata salió riendo con Kiba y Shino, pero despidiéndose de ellos al salir del salón, ya que esperaba por Sakura que estaba en el aula de la par junto con… Naruto.

Gaara salió igual de prisa que todos sus demás compañeros, pero al volver a ver hacia atrás, diviso una estatua que aun no se movía de su lugar. Todos habían abandonado las lecciones pero Gaara que había avanzado unos cuantos pasos decidió devolverse para estar seguro si aquella odiosa chica aun se encontraba bien.

- Eres bipolar o que? Cambias rápidamente de estado- dijo Gaara al llegar donde ella.

- A ti que te importa.

- Acaso no te diste cuenta que ya terminaron las clases?

- Si, pero todavía me duele la cabeza por lo que prefiero no moverme mucho.

- Entonces era eso? tu maldita resaca?- se había dado cuenta de eso desde que la vio entrar a clases por la mañana.

- Y? Acaso estas preocupado por mi?, buen ciudadano – dijo Matsuri irónicamente.

- Y que si lo estuviera?- dijo el, maldiciéndose por dentro al haber respondido de esa manera

- Ummm- respondió ella sin ninguna expresión ante lo escuchado.

- Ummm que?

- Ummm que me sigue sin importar.

- Estas Jodida de veras… - dijo apunto de salir y dejarla ahí, definitivamente estaba apunto de salirse de quicio, esa mujer lo volvía loco.

- Ummm –volvía hacer Matsuri ese sonido sin expresión.

Antes de que Gaara tratara de contenerse después de sentir esa explosión en su interior provocada por aquel asqueroso comportamiento de su compañera, Kakashi entro ya que se había retirado minutos antes del toque de salida y no había vuelto hasta ahora.

- Vaya, exactamente los dos alumnos que querían ver.

Gaara escucho eso preocupado y Matsuri solo volteo sus ojos expresando su asco ante aquel profesor.

- Matsuri, ayer supe que te escapaste y no hiciste nada de lo que acordamos…

Ella giro su mirada al chico pelirrojo, imaginando que había sido Gaara el gran sapo que la había delatado.

- …Así que a partir de ahora, ayudaras a Gaara en sus responsabilidades del consejo estudiantil. Si fallas una vez estarás reprobada.

- Pff, si fallo solo me dará otro castigo, estoy segura- afirmo Matsuri.

El profesor se acercó a ella y le entrego una carta firmada por su profesor, la directora y su padre, esta vez si iba enserio.

Kakashi se volvió hacia Gaara, que estaba petrificado tratando de procesar aquellas palabras de su sensei. "Ella, en el consejo estudiantil?" Pensó. Trago saliva al imaginarse la tortura que le esperaba.

Normalmente los miembros del consejo estudiantil se reúnen dos o tres veces al almuerzo por semana, pero cada uno se queda después de clase una vez a la semana y es el que se encarga que todo quede en su lugar. El día de Gaara eran los martes.

Kakashi comenzó a explicarle esto a Matsuri cuando ella lo interrumpió en seco.

- Que?! Los Martes!, No definitivamente, cualquier día menos los martes- dijo angustiada.

Los martes era el único día entre semana que practicaba la banda completa y la banda era la única cosa que Matsuri había asumido con responsabilidad.

- Lo siento Matsuri-chan, eso es todo por ahora, espero cumplas todo el castigo- dijo Kakashi retirándose.

Matsuri había quedado sumamente enojada, olvidando los dolores de su resaca por aquella tediosa noticia.

- GENIAL, LO QUE ME FALTABA!- grito, tomando su bolso del suelo.

- No tienes que venir si no quieres, no le diré a nadie, pero si te descubren no será mi problema – dijo Gaara saliendo por la puerta- pensando que de esa forma se libraría de ella.

- Esas palabras no habían tranquilizado a Matsuri en absoluto, al contrario le habían inyectado mas ira, ya que pensaba que Gaara fue el que la había echado al agua.

Matsuri solo espero un momento para tratar de calmarse pero no fue suficiente, no podía siquiera imaginarse en decirles a los chicos que no practicaría con ellos.

- Espera! – grito corriendo para alcanzar a Gaara, que este ya se encontraba saliendo del complejo.

- Que quieres?- dijo el deteniéndose.

- TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!, Además como carajos quieres que no venga si fuiste tu el Imbécil que le dijo a Kakashi que yo me había escapado- dijo roja por la cólera.

- No fui yo- dijo Gaara indiferente volviendo a tomar paso hacia su casa.

- Entonces como lo supo?- dijo ella mas tranquila, con un tono un tanto curiosos pero dejando bien en claro que toda esa situación le molestaba. Gaara se detuvo

- Suspiro- él te vio salir.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento en el mismo lugar cuando de pronto un llego un mensaje al celular de Matsuri. Mientras ella sacaba su celular del bolso Gaara se mantenía de pie frente a ella mirándola como si estuviera esperándola. "Que rayos estoy haciendo, como si me importara" dijo el al darse cuenta de lo que hacia y comenzó a tomar el rumbo nuevamente.

Gaara se había alejado unos cuantos pasos cuando ella leía el mensaje.

**" Ya saliste?, bueno si quieres ven donde Sasori, los chicos y yo estamos aquí, haciendo cosas de chicos como siempre… por eso te necesito! :(" Konan.**

Matsuri termino de leer el mensaje con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, ya había encontrado que hacer esa tarde, guardo el celular y se percato de que el pelirrojo ya no estaba a su lado sin embargo no era mucha la distancia. Ambos avanzaban sin darse cuenta que iban para el mismo lugar.

Caminaro cuadras cuando Gaara comenzó a sentir el peculiar olor del cigarro, al mirar hacia atrás no encontró nada, volvió su vista hacia su lado izquierdo y miro a una chica sumamente molesta a pequeños pasos de él, sumida en su música con un cigarrillo entre los labios. Matsuri sintió los ojos de aquel chico sobre ella y quitando el cigarro le dijo:

- No pienses que camino junto a ti.

- Deberías dejar ese hábito.

- Cuantas veces te voy a tener que repetir "Que te importa"?- dijo ella irritada ante aquel comentario.

- Sabes que? Déjalo, va muy bien contigo – dijo Gaara.

Matsuri escucho aquello, se acercó a Gaara quitándose el cigarro de la boca, se acercó aun mas a su rostro y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, abrió la boca dejando salir todo el humo en la cara del chico pelirojo.

Eso definitivamente había mal humorado al chico.

- Eres una completa idiota! Dame eso…

Gaara tomo rápidamente el cigarrillo de Matsuri, tan rápido que ella no pudo reaccionar y lo tiro al suelo pisándolo.

- Piensas que te vez increíble fumando de esa manera?!

- QUE PUTAS TE PASA?- grito ella

- NO QUE PUTAS TE PASA A TI?- respondió el también gritando

- PUES A MI NADA, MALDITO….!

- ASI?, YO DIRIA QUE TE PASA MUCHO!, ESTOY HARTO DE ESA ACTITUD TUYA DE NADA ME IMPORTA.

- Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA SI NADA ME IMPORTAA CABRON! ADEMAS QUE HAY DE TI, HACIENDOTE EL RESPONSABLE Y EL SERIO! AH?

- NO SOY RESPONSABLE O SERIO!, SOY UNA PERSONA NORMAL NO COMO TU, TRATANDO DE LLAMAR LA ATENCIO DE TAN DESAGRADABLE MANERA.

Ella solo lo miro, se echo una sonrisa y le dedico una gran y pura señal del dedo. Después de eso saco su paquete de cigarrillos enseñándolos provocativamente a Gaara.

- Dame eso! – Nuevamente antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Gaara tomo la caja de cigarros mostrando una cara de victorioso ante aquella chica.

- Me estas colmando… LA PUTA PACIENCIA!.

- HABER PREGUNTAME SI ME INTERESA AUNQUE SEA UN POCO.

- DEVUELVEMELOS PERDEDOR!

Matsuri se abalanzó sobre Gaara con tal fuerza que lo mando al suelo y cayo sentada encima de él.

- Devuelvemelos, Devuelvemelos! – decía ella, sin percatarse de lo que había echo.

- No lo hare- decía el tratando de defenderse en el suelo, mientas Matsuri trataba de inmovilizar sus brazos para poder quitárselos.

- Mami, mira, esos novios están peleando- se escucho decir de una niña que pasaba mirando aquellos dos individuos detenidamente.

Matsuri había escuchado eso, listo ese era el comentario que remato como la cereza en helado… "Novia de el? Que se jodan todos." Miro a la niña con una fulminante mirada que había asustado hasta su madre, que tomo a su hija y se alejaron rápidamente de la escena. Después de ver como se alejaban Matsuri sintió un empujón, era Gaara, había aprovechado su distracción para quitársela de encima, dejándola en el suelo y el poniéndose de pie mientras sacudía su uniforme, tomo su bolso y se decidió por seguir su camino pensando que había obtenido la victoria.

- Entonces me los quedare- dijo al ver a Matsuri en el suelo.

- Esto… no se queda así- dijo ella tomándolo del pie e impidiéndolo que se moviera.

- Vamos te vas a quedar recostada ahí, tomando mi pie hasta que se acabe el mundo?.

- No te dejare ganar.

- Y pensé que yo era el inmaduro.

- Devuélvemelos, a ti que te importa si fumo o no?- dijo pensando en que se había quedado sin dinero para comprar otros.

Matsuri tenía razón, porque debía de importarle, además porque se los había quitado, la verdad que ni la tenia respuesta para ello. Solo lo había echo porque su instinto lo llevo a eso.

- No te los voy a devolver, así que te puedes levantar.

- Eres un maldito, te odio. – dijo levantándose resignada, se había dado cuenta de que no se los iba a devolver.

- Por cierto no te había dicho- dijo Gaara al ver levantarse a Matsuri- pero tienen una mancha de chocolate en la boca.

Al escuchar eso paso su mano por sus labios rápidamente, dejando ver en sus mejillas un característico color.

* * *

**Esa matsuri es una loquilla xD! jaja... Bueno espero que como siempre, les gustara! :D, gracias por leer el cap y ojala dejen sus coment **


	6. Un angel salido del Infierno

**Aqui vengo a dejarles el cap 6! y como siempre esperando que les guste! :D**

* * *

Al escuchar eso paso su mano por sus labios rápidamente, dejando ver en sus mejillas un característico color rosa.

**Capitulo 6: Un ángel salido del infierno**

El rojo de las mejillas de Matsuri se prendía conforme pasaban los segundos, invadiéndola de diferentes sentimientos que en ese momento le parecían inexplicables, tan inexplicables que se sintio un poco confundida y el enojo la termino por consumirla de nuevo.

- Te odio! –Dijo, dándole una fuerte patada en la pierna a Gaara.

- Ay! Que te pasa? – grito el de dolor cuando sintio el golpe, jamas se imagino que se ganaría algo como eso.

Matsuri vio como Gaara se quejaba y aprovecho para quitarle esa sagrada caja de cigarros.

- Ojala con esos aprendas a dejar de molestarme, maldito bastardo, sino la próxima te rajo la cara hijo de puta!- dijo mientras tomaba los cigarrillos para después irse por su camino, dejando a Gaara solo con su dolor.

- Estas bien? – dijo una chica de cabello rosa que se acercó después de ver la escena.

- Si gracias Sakura- dijo Gaara al darse cuenta que era ella.

- Ella no me agrada mucho. Es una mala influencia para muchos.

- … - Gaara no respondió, al no le agradaba hablar de la gente a sus espaldas, fuera quien fuera.

- Deberían correrla del colegio, solo traerá problemas. Últimamente Hinata habla mucho de ella, debería Hinata darse cuenta del tipo de personas con las que se junta, pero es tan inocente que es casi imposible que lo note, por eso ningún chico la quiere…

- Sakura….-"porque no cierras esa maldita boca" pensó harto de escuchar a esa chica que nunca le había agradado. -… tengo prisa, mejor me voy.

- Si quieres te acompaño- dijo ella.

- No gracias- respondió el de forma cortante.

Sakura vio al chico pelirrojo, alejarse aun renqueando un poco por el dolor, estaba algo furiosa al ser rechazada por el, no soportaba que alguien la tratara de esa forma, en especial un chico, por eso a principio de preparatoria había escogido a Hinata como su mejor amiga, porque sabia que hiciera lo que hiciera Hinata nunca la abandonaría y también a Naruto por novio, porque él la quería tanto que no se atrevería a dejarla en ridículo además de que era una forma de mantener a Hinata bajo control.

Sakura era un chica hermosa, delgada, dueña unos radiante ojos color jade y de una larga cabellera rosa que era envidiada por muchas de la chicas. Siempre había sido simpática y agradable pero conforme su cuerpo se moldeaba en la pubertad también se moldeaba una retorcida y narcisista personalidad, su belleza y popularidad la habían comenzado a podrir por dentro, sin embargo ese cambio no sucedió por completo hasta que sintió el rechazo mas grande de su vida, Sasuke Uchiha.

Flash back**

- Hina –chan?

- Si Sakura- chan, sucede algo?

- Te gusta Naruto cierto?

- Eh, yo…- trato de responder Hinata ante semejante pregunta.

- El y yo estamos saliendo- dijo ella con suma indiferencia antes de que terminara de responder la Hyuga.

Hinata sintió como si una arma ametrallara contra su cuerpo, en ese momento ella quería morir, sabia que Naruto gustaba de ella desde el primer día de preparatoria, pero Sakura nunca había dicho nada sobre algo mutuo, además Sakura sabia del amor no correspondido de su amiga, la misma Hinata le había contado, entonces porque estaban saliendo? Porque si era su "mejor amiga" le hacia eso?

- Que… que bueno Sakura- chan, me… me…- trato de decir ella mientras su boca temblaba por la abstinencia al llanto – me alegro… mu…mucho.

- Sé que te gusta, espero no te moleste.

- Oh a mi?, no yo ya… me olvide de el- dijo ella con una sonrisa disfrazada.

Sakura sabia lo mucho que le dolía a Hinata, pero ella disfrutaba de ese dolor, no soportaba que nadie alrededor suyo fuera feliz, además era Hinata, podrían decir que era mejores amigas todas la veces que quisieran pero para Sakura era solamente una herramienta para mantener su popularidad al igual que Naruto.

Fin Flas Back**

- Tsk, le hace mas caso a esa pedazo de inútil, que a mi? No es que quiera nada con el, pero no soporto que prefiera a alguien como ella- dijo mientras miraba a Gaara, pensando en la forma fría que le había hablado.

Para Sakura era insoportable un simple rechazo como ese, siempre trataba de mantener todo bajo control desde aquel día en el que el chico de sus sueños la había despreciado. Por eso Gaara nunca le había agradado, era un chico poco predecible".

Matsuri, se había adelantado bastante, mientras caminaba sola hasta casa de Sasori un poco agitada por lo que le acaba de suceder, tomo la caja de cigarrillos dispuesta a fumar uno, lo saco, lo coloco en su boca y cuando estuvo a punto de prenderlo el recuerdo de Gaara invadió su mente.

- Joder! Te conozco de hace dos días y ya me invades con tu asqueroso recuerdo! NO LO SOPORTO! – dijo tirando el cigarrillo al suelo por lo que sentía en ese momento.

Volvió a sacar otro cigarrillo y notando que solo quedaban dos volvió a repetir todo. Lo saco, lo puso en su boca y cuando estuvo apunto de prenderlo… **"Deberías dejar ese habito"**

- HIJO DE PUTA! – grito llena de Frustración, tirando de nuevo el cigarro y esta vez pisándolo repetidamente con mucha fuerza – DEJAME EN PAZ, LARGATE!- repetía con cada pisada.

La respiración de Matsuri se había agitado por el estrés del momento, cuando se calmo un poco, noto la gran cantidad de miradas y caras de sorpresa que tenia alrededor. Pero ella solo bufo y siguió caminando. Faltaban unos cuantos metros cuando volvió a tomar la caja de cigarrillos pero esta vez miro su interior, siguió caminando muy despacio mientras observaba aquel solitario cigarro, pensando que si lo sacaba pasaría lo mismo.

Llego a la casa de Sasori, aun con la caja en la mano un poco exasperada por su nueva relación con la nicotina.

- Matsuri! Te estábamos esperan… vaya te vez un poco… Tensa- dijo el chico rubio que había salido a recibirla.

- Ten te lo regalo- dijo poniendo la caja en la mano de Deidara y entrando.

"De fijo le hizo algo" pensó Deidara al mirar lo que tenia en la mano, normalmente Matsuri no era de regalar cosas.

Matsuri entro y vio a Sasori y Hidan jugando videojuegos mientras que Pain y Tobi practicaban algunos acordes. Konan jugaba a las cartas con Deidara que en ese momento se había levantado para recibir a Matsuri. Saludo a todos con un "hola chicos" y fue hasta donde estaba Sasori, se paro detrás del sillón y se inclino un poco para saludarlo con un simple pero tierno beso el cual fue correspondido de la misma forma. Luego lo dejo que siguiera con sus videojuegos y se fue a sentar para jugar cartas con Konan y Deidara.

- No quiero tu cigarro! –dijo Deidara con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Porque?, Solo lo escupí, lo pise y luego se lo pase por el culo a un perro – dijo ella burlándose de el.

- Si te creo – respondió el seriamente.

- No seas payaso Deidara! – Dijo Konan al escucharlos pelear.

- Entonces que le de una probada y luego lo fumo tranquilamente.

- Esta bien! Dámelo dijo Matsuri.

Matsuri lo prendió un poco nerviosa, pensando en que tal vez ese fantasma atacaría de nuevo, lo miro humeando en sus manos, mientras que Deidara la miraba riéndose.

- Lo sabia, le hiciste algo por eso no lo quieres probar.

- Que te calles que si lo voy hacer!

Y diciendo eso lo metió en su boca esperando alguna extraña reacción de su mente. Aspiro fuertemente y noto que nada había pasado hasta que **"Piensas que te vez increíble fumando de esa manera"**

- CUANDO PIENSAS CALLARTE!

De pronto un profundo silencio inundo la casa. "Que demonios le pasa a Matsur?i" pensaron a todos al verla gritarle al cigarro.

- Este yo… jeje… bueno, seguimos jugando? – dijo sumamente nerviosa mientras pensaba que el poseedor de esos ojos aguamarina tenían la culpa de todo.

- jajaja Estas drogada- le dijo Deidara mientras el y Konan morían de risa.

- No lo estoy- dijo avergonzada.

- Vamos, si lo vas hacer, al menos comparte- dijo Konan. Ambos seguían burlándose

- Konan deja de seguirle la corriente- decía Matsuri seria pero roja al mismo tiempo.

- Jaja… lo siento, pero es imposible no hacerlo.

- Jum…

Sakura se dio vuelta para seguir su camino a casa, aun indispuesta por lo que le acababa de suceder, pero cuando dio un paso un objeto en el suelo capto su atención. Era un celular.

Lo tomo y lo miro pesando de quien podría ser. Su curiosidad no podía más y decidió echarle una ojeada.

Miro los mensajes pero ninguno le parecía interesante, además de que no sabía quien era el dueño. Decidió fijarse si tenia alguna foto. Se fue a galería y para su sorpresa había una cuantas. Las miro casi todas "Con que tu eres la dueña"… siguió mirando la fotos hasta que…

- Sasori?- murmuro.

Sakura se quedo plasmada de la sorpresa al ver a Sasori en esas fotos, junto con Matsuri. "Esa perra, no solo Gaara prefiere estar contigo, también Sasori"

Ambos se habían conocido en una fiesta meses atrás, desde el primer momento se atrajeron mutuamente, sin embargo el la había rechazado porque tenia novia.

Flash Back

- Estas sola? – pregunto un chico de cabellos rojos.

- Eso depende…- respondió ella seductoramente.

- Podemos hablar nada mas… si quieres- dijo el, atraído completamente por la belleza de esa chica.

- Y tu que quieres?

El solo la miro, dándole a entender lo que realmente quería y ella lo había aceptado con buena gana, aquel chico era sumamente atractivo, además de que su confianza la había atrapado por completo. Le gusto desde el primer momento? No importo la respuesta, el sexo no se hizo esperar.

El la miro profundamente, atrapando el beso que ella le había dado, sus labios se movían rápida y apasionadamente, estaban sumidos en el deseo y lujuria, ese sentimiento de acostarse con un extraño les intrigaba a ambos.

Habían subido al segundo piso a buscar una habitación vacía, al llegar en ella, cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a desnudarse. Sasori estaba sentado en la cama mientras veía como aquella hermosa chica de cabellos rosa se quitaba el vestido frente a él, quedando en ropa interior, ella se acercó y se sentó sobre el, besando sus labios fuertemente. Ella sintió como las manos del chico la rodeaban y se dirigían hacia su sostén, soltándolo y dejando sus senos al descubierto. La excitación de ambos crecía cada vez más… el sentía los pechos de Sakura sobre su piel y eso había la erizado por completo.

- Sasori?! SASORI?! Se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta de aquella habitación.

- Mierda!.

- Que?- pregunto ella alarmada.

- Mi novia- dijo el levantándose rápidamente para colocarse el pantalón.

- Tienes novia?!

- Si - decía el apurado mientras se vestía.

- Podemos terminar esto luego? – pregunto ella.

- No lo se- dijo el con un tono de arrepentimiento, no debió haberle echo eso a Matsuri nunca, pero debía aceptar que esa chica de ojos jade, había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

Sakura se quedo en la cama, tapándose con la sabana, mientras veía aquel chico salir, rechazándola por otra.

- Tsk, conque se llama Sasori- dijo mientras su furia bajaba un poco.

Fin del Flash Back

Los ojos de Sakura ardían de odio, la detestaba, la detestaba demasiado.

Gaara había llegado casa, dentro estaba su hermano, hablando por teléfono con Temari.

- Si Temari, ya te dije no tienes que preocuparte tanto por nosotros.

- ...dasdasd

- Aja

- ….asdada

- Bueno te dejo, ya llego Gaara.

- ….dasdas

- Si adiós, también te queremos.

Apenas Kankuro colgó el telefono, miro a Gaara de arriba a bajo.

- Te peleaste con algún chico? Estas todo sucio y vienes renqueando!

- No me pele ningún chico.

- Entonces, me vas a decir que te caíste.

Gaara suspiro.

- Fue una chica.

- GAARA! – dijo Kankuro abriendo los ojos de par en par con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

- Que?

- Esa chica es salvaje! Tienes que presentármela. – dijo guiñando el ojo.

- Tsk, cállate – le dijo poniendo cara de desprecio.

- OH! Ya entendí… - dijo Kankuro cambiando su cara drásticamente – Te peleaste con un chica! Y te pateo el trasero!

- No fue eso.

- Entonces?- le recrimino Kankuro.

- Es… difícil de explicar- dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando para ir a tomar un baño.

Al llegar arriba comenzó a desvestirse, se quito el pantalón y miro su pierna. Realmente era un gran golpe. "Esa idiota" pensó mientras seguía viendo el morete.

Al día siguiente, todos comenzaban sus rutinas como siempre, menos Matsuri, que esta vez se había levantado más temprano. Mientras avanzaba a la escuela se imaginaba lo vergonzoso que fue gritarle a un cigarro. Caminaba lentamente mascando chicle, con su iPod en la mano y con la otra marcando el ritmo de la música mientras sus mejillas aun iban encendidas del recuerdo de ese momento. "mierda, como fue a pasarme eso" pensaba para si.

- Tienes idea del morete que tengo por tu culpa. – dijo una típica voz detrás de Matsuri.

- Que?- pregunto ella quitándose los audífonos y girándose para mirar quien le hablaba.

- Que si tienes idea del morete que tengo por tu culpa.

- Así!? Pues por tu culpa no puedo fum…- se callo de pronto, no podía decirle eso a él, seria como demostrarle que había ganado y que le tomaba demasiada importancia.

- Que?

- Nada…. y que quieres que haga con tu pierna, que te cure?

- Un lo siento no estaría nada mal…

- Jaaa… pues lo único que te podrías ganar seria otro morete.

- Ohayo! – una chica de cabello rosa se acercó a los dos chicos, que la vieron acercarse con cara indiferente. – Eres Matsuri- chan cierto?

- Si- dijo ella cortante.

- Pues creo que esto es tuyo- dijo entregándole el celular.

- Gracias- volvió a ser cortante. Esa voz la recordaba de su primer día de clases, cuando estaba encerrada en el baño.

- Bueno fue un gusto conocerte – dio media vuelta y se fue.

- No me agrada- dijo Matsuri mientras notaba que la imágenes de su celular habían sido abiertas.

- Es Sakura, normalmente no me gusta hablar mal de alguien, pero a mi tampoco.

- Su hipocresía me enferma- dijo ella comenzando a caminar rápido para alcanzar a Sakura.- Oye Sakura-chan espera un momento- dijo Matsuri fingiendo alegría por aquella chica de pelo rosa. – Gracias por devolvérmelo enserio- dijo abrazándola de pronto y sin que Sakura la viera, saco su chicle de la boca y se lo pego en el pelo – No vuelvas a revisar mis cosas- agregó susurrando al oído de Sakura, cambiando a su tono de siempre. Se había dado cuente de las intenciones de esta.

Gaara se quedo cuadrado ante aquella escena. "Y ahora que mosca le había picado?" pensó.

Sakura se separo de inmediato de ella con mala cara, sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de la pequeña jugada que le había echo Matsuri con su cabello.

Las clases habían terminado y antes de que Matsuri saliera, Gaara se acercó a ella un poco curioso.

- Puedo preguntarte. A que se debió el comportamiento con Sakura, esta mañana.

- Solo una pequeña broma, Así no se meterá conmigo- dijo ella con una sonrisa gigante en su cara.

- Era de esperarse- dijo el suspirando y dando media vuelta para irse.

- Si estas tan curioso, puedes esperarte al lunes. – Su sonrisa era tan grande que ya no podía estirarse más. Eso definitivamente la había puesto de buen humor.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara! :D Bueno Sakura la hice un poco maniática! JEJE... pero en fin, Matsuri no se va a dejar pisotear por ella XD**

**Gracias por sus REWIEWS! ME PONEN DE EXCELENTISIMO HUMOR ^^**

**Alguna duda, critica, aporte o cualquier idea... es bienvenido ;)**

**Chaou dani :]**


	7. Pequeña Alianza

**Como amo sus comentarios en serio!... ME DAN DEMASIADAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIIIRRRR :D**

**Por eso esque aqui les dejo el 7! Que lo disfruten :p**

* * *

- Puedo preguntarte. A que se debió el comportamiento con Sakura, esta mañana.

- Solo una pequeña broma, Así no se meterá conmigo- dijo ella con una sonrisa gigante en su cara.

- Era de esperarse- dijo el suspirando y dando media vuelta para irse.

- Si estas tan curioso, puedes esperarte al lunes. – Su sonrisa era tan grande que ya no podía estirarse más. Eso definitivamente la había puesto de buen humor.

**Capitulo 7: Pequeña Alianza**

El lunes había llegado, Matsuri entro con su típica cara somnolienta a clase, temprano como la vez pasada, desde que había dejado de fumar no podía dormir mucho, se sentía un poco ansiosa quería probar un poco de nicotina y relajarse pero el recuerdo de cierto hombre no se lo permitía.

Gaara entro al aula y solo la miro para luego sentarse en su campo correspondiente. A pesar de que de vez en cuando se cruzaban unas palabras y el 95% de ellas era para decirse cuanto se odiaban, no tendían a saludarse. Era raro que lo hicieran.

- Miren eso! – murmuraban unas chicas en la puerta.

- No lo puedo creer, porque Sakura hizo algo como eso.

- Si, su cabello era perfecto.

Al escuchar esto Matsuri se levanto rápidamente de su asiento, definitivamente debía ver los frutos de su "inocente" broma.

Al llegar a la puerta no pudo evitar carcajearse, se reía con muchas ganas y sumamente fuerte. No podía creerlo, de verdad si había funcionado. Sakura había aparecido sin su larga melena rosa, no más que unos cuantos dedos más arriba de sus hombros era la nueva medida del envidiado pelo de la chica.

- Oh! Pero que te paso… Sakura-chan? – dijo Matsuri al verla.

- Te voy a matar! Sé que fuiste tu, maldita zorra!

- YO?- decía Matsuri haciéndose la inocente, mientras su sonrisa no se borraba de la cara.

- Piensas que es divertido acaso?

Matsuri había dejado de responder, pero no por esa pregunta, si no porque sabia que si abría la boca, estallaría de risa de nuevo.

- No jamás- logro responder después de un momento.- No puedo creer que alguien te haya echo eso- decía Matsuri hipócritamente.

Sakura solo se mantuvo callada y camino a su aula. "Me la vas a pagar asquerosa perra" pensaba mientras le dedicaba una odiosa mirada.

Matsuri atrapo la mirada, pero eso solamente le producía más satisfacción, odiaba a las personas como ella, que metían sus narices en los asuntos de otras personas. Después de ver a Sakura entrar, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su asiento.

- Te pasaste de la raya- dijo Gaara mientras Kakashi se preparaba para comenzar la clase

- Vamos! Se que tu también lo disfrutaste.

- Estas loca! No puedes andar haciéndole cosas así a las personas solo porque te caigan mal.

- Y?

- Como que y?

- Si y que?

- Si se lo que significa y, lo que no entiendo es como puedes ser tan despreocupada.

- No se, ni me importa, solo hago lo que me parece divertido- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y si alguna vez te da la gana matarme porque te parece divertido?

- Lo hare…- respondió poniendo una picara sonrisa.

- Pues no me extrañaría que mi cuerpo apareciera ensangrentado en la calle.- dijo el siguiéndole la broma.

- Que?, piensas que te mataría de una forma tan aburrida…

- Es que no creo que tu originalidad de para mucho…

- Matsuri! Gaara! AFUERA – dijo kakashi al verlos discutir sin poner atención en clase.

- Tsk- gruño Matsuri levantándose al igual que Gaara.

Ambos salieron del aula y se acomodaron uno de cada lado del pasillo, mirándose rencorosamente y pensando que el otro tenia la culpa. Permanecieron así por unos diez minutos hasta que escucharon la puerta del aula de al lado abrirse. Sakura salía de ella y pasaba con suma indiferencia entre ellos.

-Pff- hizo Matsuri al verla, soltando una sonrisa.

Gaara solo le dio una mirada a su nuevo corte de pelo, y él tampoco pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de su boca, debía aceptarlo, por más grosera que Matsuri hubiera sido definitivamente había dado en el clavo con esa chica.

- Oye Sakura, te vez diferente, te hiciste algo en el cabello quizás? – dijo Matsuri irónicamente antes de que la chica se fuera.

Gaara no pudo evitarlo, su sonrisa se hacia mas grande, al punto que tal vez si terminaría riéndose a carcajadas.

Ella solo la fulmino con la mirada, si no hubiera estado en el colegio ya se le hubiera tirado encima directo a romperle cada uno de los dientes.

- No, no creo que sea el cabello, será que subiste de peso?- seguía burlándose Matsuri.

Eso había sido demasiado para Sakura, no soporto mas, se acercó donde Matsuri lo suficiente, tomándola de su camisa…

- Mira, mal nacida…

- Ohe Sakura, esa no es la actitud que debería tener la secretaria del consejo estudiantil con los alumnos- la interrumpió Gaara.

"Secretaria?" pensó Matsuri

- Así y que hay de ti?, deberías estar defendiéndome en vez de estar muerto de risa- le dijo señalando la sonrisa que aun poseían sus labios.

"Muriendo de risa?" Al escuchar eso Matsuri inclino un poco su cabeza para observar a Gaara ya que el cuerpo de Sakura lo tapaba por completo, pudo ver la sonrisa burlista que tenia en su rostro, eso la había dejado un poco atónita, "Acaso la esta molestando también?", "No lo puedo creer, se esta burlando de ella?"

- JAJA… - Matsuri soltó una pequeña risa.

Sakura se sentía sumamente indignada, aquellos dos se habían mofado de ella, soltó la camisa de Matsuri y siguió su camino, sumamente enojada.

- No te preocupes, seguramente Gaara no te defendió porque no te reconoció con ese corte nuevo – dijo Matsuri mientras Sakura se alejaba, cerrando su puños.

"Esa maldita!, Esa maldita me las va a pagar" pensaba Sakura mientras caminaba.

Matsuri y Gaara se miraron por un momento, definitivamente ambos habían disfrutado de esa pequeña alianza contra esa odiosa peli rosa, sin embargo ambos quitaron rápidamente su mirada

- Listo, termino el castigo, pueden entrar ambos, que no se repita- dijo Kakashi abriendo la puerta.

El castigo se les había ido rápido después de todo, Al igual que le resto del día.

Matsuri caminaba lenta y tranquilamente, pensando que debía decirle a los chicos que no practicaría mañana con ellos, "como se lo diré?" pensaba, esta vez pasaría a comer algo y luego iría directo a casa. Hoy era lunes y su padre acostumbraba a llegar tarde, porque siempre llevaba a Ayame, su madrastra, algún lugar especial, así que no debía preocuparse por ir algún lugar lejos de ellos.

Ayame no era tan mala persona y si Matsuri le hubiera dado alguna vez una oportunidad se abría dado cuenta que como Madrastra tampoco era tan mala. A pesar del constante rechazo de Matsuri, Ayame tendía a preocuparse por ella, también trataba de aconsejar a su esposo acerca de su hija, pero seguía siendo inútil para ambos, Matsuri era sumamente difícil cuando se trataba de razonar con alguien a quien ella despreciaba.

- Matsuri-chan! –dijo Hinata al ver a la chica caminando desanimadamente.

"Que molestia y ahora que quera?" pensó al reconocer a la chica de ojos perla que se acercaba a ella rápidamente. "Hinata se llamaba?" trataba de recordar.

- Matsuri-chan, hola!

Matsuri la miro un poco incrédula.

- Hola- dijo fríamente, caminando lentamente.

- No importa si te acompaño? Es que… bueno pareces un poco pensativa, entonces tal ves… bueno.. pensé que yo...

- Esta bien…- A Matsuri no le importo demasiado, además esa chica no le iba ni le venia, de echo le era sumamente indiferente su compañía.

- En serio?- pregunto Hinata sin ocultar su entusiasmo, hace unos días quería acercársele a ella pero no sabia como.

- Si, mientras no me molestes.

- Hai- dijo Hinata, pensando que era un buen comienzo.

Ambas caminaron silenciosamente, hasta que Matsuri dio una pequeña vuelta para entrar a un restaurante.

- Eto… adonde… vamos…- pregunto Hinata.

- Pensaba pasar a comer algo.

Hinata se quedo de pie, pensando si preguntarle de nuevo si podía ir con ella o solo despedirse. Matsuri la vio en silencio, suspiro.

- Puedes acompañarme también aquí si quieres.

- Si, Gracias.

Hinata la siguió con una sonrisa mirando el lugar detenidamente, nunca había entrado ahí, Sakura siempre la llevaba a finas cafeterías porque no soportaba los lugar de comidas rápidas o "lugares grasientos" como solio llamarle la pelirosa.

- No tienes por qué quedarte si te desagrada- dijo Matsuri seriamente al ver a Hinata examinar el lugar con detalle.

- Ah? Eh? No, No es eso, es solo que nunca había venido aquí.

- Que? Estas loca. Definitivamente no sabes lo que es vida- dijo Matsuri mientras caminaba para buscar un lugar donde sentarse.

Hinata la miro, no sabia porque esa chica le agradaba tanto. La siguió sentándose a la par de ella en una de las sillas que estaban frente a la barra.

Antes de que terminaran de acomodarse un chico de cabellos color azabache se acercó.

- Vaya, tengo tiempo de no verte por aquí, para ser sincero desde que estas con Sasori- dijo el chico con un característico tono serio.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, he tenido mis propios problemas Sasuke- dijo Matsuri.

- Bueno, no importa bienvenida de nuevo- dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias, y como va el trabajo?

- Bien pero nada nuevo la verdad.

- Mmm…Itachi, esta bien?- dijo recordando a su antiguo amigo, y al antiguo miembro de la banda al que ella había sustituido.

- Por lo que se, si, le esta yendo bien en su trabajo en el extranjero.

- Entonces porque sigues trabajando aquí?

- No quiero ser mantenido toda mi vida por mi hermano.

- Entiendo, aun estas molesto con el por dejarte solo- dijo ella sonriendo, lo entendía un poco. Sasuke le agradaba mucho, aunque sabia que Sasori y él no se llevaban para nada bien. Además de que su banda Hebi era la competencia de Akatsuki.

- Lo mismo de siempre?- pregunto él, cambiando el tema.

- Jaaa… lo sabia y si lo mismo de siempre.

- **Y tu, quieres ser mi novia? **– escuchó Hinata.

- Ah que… yo- trato de responder ella, que se encontraba roja por un tomate.

- Si, que te sirvo?- repitió Sasuke.

Hinata había respirado por completo después de escuchar por segunda vez la frase. "Que si quiero ser su novia, que clase de cosas estoy escuchando" pensó ella golpeándose la frente con una mano. Desde que Sasuke apareció la había dejado anonada, era demasiado apuesto, no había escuchado nada de lo que había hablado con Matsuri por que desde que lo vio el interruptor de perversiones que estaba en su mente, se había activado.

- Tráele lo mismo que a mi – dijo Matsuri después de que ella y Sasuke miraran como se quedaba callada sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Esta bien- dijo el retirándose para traer la comida.

- Gra… gracias- dijo Hinata completamente avergonzada después de que el chico se fuera.

Despues de el chico trajera la comida, Hinata miro el plato con sus ojos completamente abiertos, como se iba a comer todo eso! Esa hamburguesa era gigante, y la cantidad de papas fritas era enorme sin mencionar el tamaño de batido. Miro a Matsuri ya con la hamburguesa en la boca, así que decidió empezar ella.

Ambas habían comido más de la mitad de su plato. Hinata no sabia como pero se lo había comido sin chistar, desde el primer mordisco se había enamorado de esa hamburguesa, definitivamente le gusto su sabor y antes de que se diera cuenta dejo el plato completamente limpio. Ambas habían terminado, pero ninguna de las dos era capaz de moverse de lo repletas que estaban, sentían que si se levantaban devolverían la comida. Así que decidieron quedarse unos minutos mas sentadas.

Matsuri miro de reojo a Hinata, notando que no habían hablado nada durante la comida, así que decidió, aunque no fuera muy delicada para ello, comenzar un tema de conversación.

- Sufres por un chico cierto?- dijo secamente, si definitivamente no era nada delicada.

- Lo notaste?- dijo Hinata bajando la mirada.

- No es tan difícil, podría decirse que solo te falta un letrero en la frente.

- Esto es horrible- dijo desanimada.

- Es el novio de la peli rosa estúpida verdad?

- Eh yo? Que?- "como lo supo, de verdad era yo tan predecible"

- Si, el rubio que parece una garrapata con ella- dijo Matsuri

- Si, es el. –" porque rayos no puedo pensar en Naruto sin que se me venga una lagrima"

- Ten sécate esos ojos- dijo Matsuri extendiéndole una servilleta.

Ambas volvieron a callarse, ya sentían sus estómagos un poco mejor y decidieron salir para caminar a casa. Siguieron el aburrido camino sin cruzare palabra, Matsuri pensando en lo deliciosa que había estado la comida y Hinata en Naruto, esa conversación había sacado sus sentimientos otra vez.

Llegaron a un punto donde se separaron.

- Matsuri-chan, yo me voy por aquí, así que gracias por todo, la comida estuvo deliciosa.

- Oye Hinata… No soy la mejor para darte consejos, pero Antes de preocuparte por el idiota ese, deberías primero pensar en la Zorra que piensas es tu amiga, hasta yo me he dado cuenta de que no te trata nada bien. – y diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, la verdad no le importaba Hinata en absoluto, era solo una compañera pero no sabia porque había tenido el impulso de aconsejarla de esa manera.

Hinata la miro irse, estaba confundida, "Se refiere a Sakura?" pensó, pero porque?, si ella era su mejor amiga.

* * *

**Hinata?! Acaso suspiraste por otro hombre :0! xD**

**Matsuri siempre saliendose con las suyas y Gaara bueno di es Gaara... :D**

**Gracias por leer, no paren de comentar :D **

**Se les quiere a todos... Dani :p**


	8. Martes 1

**VOLVIIIII! perdón perdón perdón! El miércoles iba a actualizar pero se fue el Internet, bueno jeje lo suspendieron, pero ya por fin hoy tengo! Así que aquí se los dejo... :D**

**Gracias por sus comentariooooooosss... :D :D, son lo mejor, enserio**!

* * *

Hinata la miro irse, estaba confundida, "Se refiere a Sakura?" pensó, pero porque?, si ella era su mejor amiga.

**Capitulo 8: Martes 1**

- Mierda Mierda Mierda!, Como les voy a decir a los chicos que no puedo practicar con ellos… Tsk, y todo porque me tengo que quedar con ese idiota! Uyy! Es que lo detesto, todo lo que me pasa esta relacionado con el, porque tuve que conocerlo! – decía Matsuri mientras se dejaba caer en la cama con el celular en la mano, pensando si era buena idea o no decirle a la banda por medio de un mensaje.

Sabia que posiblemente eso los molestaría un poco, pero no era una cobarde para ocultarse detrás de un celular, sin embargo tampoco quería echarse todo el problema. "Que molesto, debí haberles dicho desde el primer día que lo supe, sin embargo no pensaba que ese maldito castigo fuese enserio"

-Hola, Tobi? Por ahí esta Sasori…

Gaara entro a su casa, se sentó en el sillón, prendió la televisión y comenzó a pasar canales, esperando encontrar algo entretenido, pero entre mas presionaba el control remoto, mas perdía el interés.

- No me imagino todo el maldito día con esa chica tan molesta- decía pagando el Tv y recostando su cabeza hacia atrás.

- Gaara!, adivina que?

- No se, que?- respondió este al escuchar a su hermano entrando a la casa.

- La banda de Sasori tocara este sábado, así que no hagas planes, porque definitivamente iremos a verlos.

- Pero Kankuro, ya te dije que no me interesa ir, porque no le preguntas a Temari?- dijo Gaara

- Eres un amargado, deberías salir un poco mas

- Tsk

- Sal y relájate un poco- dijo mientras se servía un vaso de café.

- No ire…

- Ah si? – dijo Kankuro mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba un numero.

- Hey, que estas haciendo? – pregunto Gaara sospechando un poco de las acciones de Kankuro.

- Alo, Temari?, Gaara necesita decirte algo!- Kankuro se quito el teléfono de la oreja para extendérselo a Gaara, Temari era la mayor, era como la madre de los tres y tendía a sobreproteger mucho a Gaara, por lo que cualquier molestia que el tuviera con Kankuro le daría su pase directo para vivir con Temari

- Eres un maldito Idiota! Dame eso.- quitándole el teléfono, Gaara comenzó una conversación con Temari.

- Gaara?, pasa algo?

- No, es solo que…

- Que?! Te sientes bien!, Kankuro esta siendo responsables?!, Acaso no quieres seguir viviendo con el?, Tienes algún problema en el colegio?, Te molestan? O es que…

- Temari!- dijo Gaara deteniendo secamente a su hermana – No tienes que preocuparte tanto, en serio, todo esta bien.

- Entonces, para que necesitas hablar conmigo?

Gaara se quedo un momento en silencio, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada, esperando que alguna escusa se le viniera pronto a la mente, ya que Temari era tan sobreprotectora que no aceptaría una llamada sin sentido. "Maldito Kankuro" pensó.

- Es solo que … porque no vienes a visitarnos pronto. – Kankuro abrió los ojos completamente al escuchar lo que su hermano acababa de mencionar, escupiendo el trago de café que tenia en la boca.

- En serio Gaara!, me hace tan feliz que quiera verme tan seguido. Pero por ahora no tengo tiempo, sin embargo apenas pueda hago un espacio para ir a visitarlos.

- Esta bien, tampoco tienes que preocuparte tanto.

- Si, lo siento.

- Bueno Adiós, nos vemos pronto.

- Adiós, se cuidan.- dijo Temari colgando la llamada.

- Eres un imbécil Gaara, como se te ocurrió decirle que venga!?

- No se me ocurrió otra cosa- se excuso Gaara.- además tu tienes la culpa de todo.

- En fin, salir no te va hacer mal!

- Como digas- dijo Gaara caminando a su cuarto retirándose a su cuarto.

Kankuro miraba a su hermano subir las escaleras, se preguntaba porque era tan aburrido, no le gustaba salir mucho, prefería quedarse en su cuarto, nunca había llevado alguna chica a casa, tampoco se rodeaba mucho de amigos, los únicos que conocía era Naruto, Kiba, Shino, y Hinata... "ah… esa Hinata, me pregunto porque Gaara no se anima con esa chica tan linda, a veces de verdad me pregunto si es gay"

Definitivamente Gaara era mas maduro que su hermano Kankuro, En su físico era un poco parecidos, pero en su forma de ser eran totalmente diferentes, Gaara era mas centrado que Kankuro, era estudioso, responsable y odiaba meterse en toda clase de problemas, mientras que Kankuro disfrutaba un poco mas de estos, le gusta salir con chicas y asistir a cualquier clase de evento que lo invitaban.

El despertador de la habitación de Matsuri sonaba descontroladamente.

- Cállate… - decía Matsuri mientras le daba un pequeño golpe para silenciarlo.

Dejando salir un gran bostezo de su boca restregando sus ojos con las manos se incorporo un poco pero no duro mucho cuando se dejo caer en la cama cubriéndose con la cobija.

- No quiero ir hoy- decía un poco indispuesta, sabiendo que tendría que estar todo el día en el colegio.

Al final se levanto, lavo sus dientes y se dio un largo baño. Comió algo rápido, echo alguna galleta para después y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se devolvió a su cuarto. "Si no practicare con los chicos, entonces practicare en la tarde, al fin y al cabo solo tengo que quedarme" pensó mientras tomaba su guitarra.

Matsuri entro en la clase y todos miraban curiosos el bulto que traía en su espalda. Gaara que estaba sentado conversando con Hinata y Kiba, se preguntaba para que una guitarra. "acaso se inscribió en el club de música?", se pregunto, pero no le parecía posible, en especial viniendo de ella.

- Que miras?- dijo Matsuri mientras se sentaba en su silla, al ver a Gaara con cara de duda.

- Nada… - respondió el de forma sencilla

- Si te interesa saber porque traje mi guitarra, es porque no pienso ayudarte y voy a practicar.

- No me interesaba saber- mintió Gaara.

- Se que si te interesaba- dijo Matsuri con un tono de seguridad.

- Y desde cuando me cuentas la cosas solo porque me interesen? – pregunto Gaara rompiendo la seguridad de Matsuri.

- Yo… yo… NOSE, solo se me antojo.

Gaara solo soltó una sonrisa, había ganado otra pequeña batalla. Matsuri volvió rápidamente la cara para ocultar su nerviosismo. "Es cierto, desde cuando le cuento las cosas?" pensó.

- Entonces practicaras con tu guitarra toda la tarde? – siguió Gaara.

- No… No te importa, no tengo porque decírtelo- dijo Matsuri todavía un poco agitada.

- OH? Ahora ya no me cuentas nada?- pregunto irónico.

- Tsk, Déjame en paz

- Te enojaste?

- Solo verte es suficiente razón para molestarme…

- Nunca te has visto a un espejo? – dijo Gaara burlándose, definitivamente no era tan difícil mofarse de ella.

- Como lo voy hacer si ya los quebraste todos? Y ya cállate, me harte, no estoy de buen humor. El saber que me tengo que quedar contigo tampoco es buen consuelo.

- Así?, pues a mi me parece sumamente emocionante y divertido – dijo Gaara irónico pero sin decir una palabra mas.

Matsuri lo miro un poco, sabia que el tampoco lo disfrutaba, por lo que no podía echarle la culpa, suspiro resignada.

Las largas clases del Martes terminaron para todos los alumnos menos para cierto par, que por culpa de su comportamiento debían quedarse cumpliendo su castigo.

Al sonar el timbre Matsuri se levanto, tomo su bolso y su guitarra colocándose de pie frente a Gaara.

- Bien, entonces adonde vamos?

- Vaya, que impaciente.

- No me jodas y solo dime.

- Uf, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, sigues siendo una pesada, Sígueme.

A Matsuri no le afectaban esa clase de comentarios, de echo estaba bastante acostumbrada a ellos. Solo lo siguió en silencio hasta una habitación de tamaño pequeño, bastante limpia y ordenada, había una mesa grande rodeada por seis sillas. Ambos entraron, ella se quedo de pie esperando para ver donde se acomodada mientras que Gaara solo se sentó en la primer silla que alcanzo. Al ver esto Matsuri tomo una de las sillas y avanzo hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación.

- Bueno, entonces mientras tu trabajas y terminas tus asuntos yo me encargare de los míos – dijo mientras se sentaba con si guitarra en las piernas.

El solo miro como terminaba de acomodarse y se volvía dándole la espalda, la verdad no le importaba mucho si ella le ayudaba o no. Bajo su mirada para comenzar con unos cuantos papeles que tenia frente a el pero inmediatamente subió su cabeza por el sonido que había llegado a sus oídos. Era Matsuri, la forma en que tocaba le había llamado mucho la atención, definitivamente sabia tocarla. Gaara miro a Matsuri desde donde estaba sentado y aunque solo podía ver su espalda y su cabeza moviéndose ligeramente junto con su pie para seguir el ritmo, se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente concentrada, era como si ella ya no estuviese ahí, pero esa no había sido la única razón, si no el sonido de su guitarra. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, "se ve tan… diferente" pensó mientras seguía ido por el sonido de la música, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, sin darse cuenta escucho cada acorde y cada nota que salía del movimiento de los dedos de Matsuri.

- Bien, ya pasaron dos horas, ya me puedo ir?- dijo ella interrumpiendo bruscamente el hipnotismo de Gaara.

- Ah?, que? – dijo el volviendo en si

- Que si ya me puedo ir?

- Pero si apenas han pasado- dijo viendo su reloj- DOS HORAS!?

- Vaya, tan concentrado estabas en tu trabajo?- pegunto Matsuri incrédula.

- Ah si… lo siento, supongo que ya termine por hoy. –"dos horas, pero que mierda me paso?" pensó en silencio.

- En ese caso, Adiós idiota! – dijo Matsuri saliendo rápidamente.

Gaara se quedo sentado por un momento, miro los papeles que tenia en frente. "DOS HORAS?! DOS HORAS Y NO HICE NADA!?" Se había frustrado un poco por lo que había pasado, como era posible que su hubiera desconcentrado de esa manera y por culpa de Matsuri "Porque siempre me causas tantos problemas" pensó mientras dejaba recostar su frente en la mesa.

- Oye idiota, deje mi púa tira… Te pasa algo?- dijo Matsuri al ver a Gaara en esa posición

Gaara se incorporo rápidamente, tomo sus cosas y se coloco el bolso.

- No nada… Estoy… estoy bien- dijo un poco nervioso – Adiós- dijo al salir por la puerta.

Matsuri solo lo miro un poco atónita por ese extraño comportamiento.

- Que mierdas le pasa?, Porque tiene que ser tan raro ese inútil? –se pregunto para si mientras se adentraba en la habitación para buscar la púa.

Gaara caminaba rápidamente hasta su casa mientras trataba de controlar un poco el sonrojo de su mejillas, estaba aun nervioso, no podía para de pensar en el momento en que ella entro y lo vio casi muerto en la mesa, no sabia porque le daba un poco de vergüenza, además de que aun estaba perplejo por haberse quedado como dormido esas dos horas.

Entro a su casa rápidamente y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

- Hola Gaara…

- Hola, no voy a comer… - dijo Gaara entrando a toda prisa a su habitación.

"Mierda, pero que me pasa" dijo agitado.

Se tranquilizo un poco, y se acostó es su cama, mirando el techo un poco pensativo pero rápidamente el recuerdo de Matsuri tocando la guitarra inundo su mente. No le molesto, no trato de desviar sus pensamientos en alguna otra cosa, no sabia porque decidió seguir pensando en ella. Eran tan diferente a todas las demás chicas, no le molestaba decir lo que pensaba pero sin embargo era muy reservada, Era sumamente inteligente, se había dado cuenta el día de la practica de matemática "Como lo hizo tan fácilmente?" pensó al recordarlo. Se acordó del pequeño incidente del cabello de Sakura y al hacerlo una sonrisa se marco en su rostro. A pesar de que se molestaban bastante y tendían a decirse cosas nada agradable en cierto modo era divertido, nunca lo había notado hasta ahora que pensaba en eso. Cerro sus ojos y solo recordaba el sonido de la música, debía aceptarlo realmente era buena guitarrista, pero eso no era todo lo que recordaba, su mente lo llevo sus cabellos moviéndose al ritmo de la música, sus dedos tan finos que se movían rápidamente por cuerdas de la guitarra, su cintura, sus piernas con las que sostenía la guitarra, el muslo que dejaba verse por entre su enagua…

"Mierda, no era para tanto" pensó alarmado interrumpiendo su imaginación que estaba tornándose un poco grotesca, "No enserio que me pasa? Ella? Pff, debo estar delirando" Se levanto, bajos por un vaso de agua y volvió a subir para lavar sus dientes. "Tal vez es solo falta de sueño".

Matsuri, entro a su habitación, se había dado cuenta de que llevaba tiempo sin ir a la casa de Sasori, pero la pensarlo detenidamente, noto que ya no era algo que le hiciera tanta falta como antes. Además ayer no se había comportado muy bien con ella por teléfono, así que eso le restaba interés para verlo.

Bajo para comer algo, su padre y su madrastra estaban allí recién llegados, los miro, paso sin saludar y se dirigió a la cocina, esperando encontrar algo comestible, pero todo lo que había era alguna clase de bocadillos de paquete o comida sin preparar, así que prefirió pedir una pizza.

Mientras esperaba en la cocina, saco el ipod de su bolsillo y se coloco los audífonos, desde allí miro a su padre y Ayame hablando tranquilamente en el sillón de la sala.

- Tsk, como me molestan- dijo en voz baja, volteándose para no verlos. Espero unos 15 minutos y la pizza por fin había llegado, pago, tomo la caja, pero antes de subir se dirigió lenta y discretamente a la refrigeradora, la abrió silenciosamente y vigilando que su padre no la notara, saco una de las cervezas y subió rápidamente a su cuarto.

Después de terminar de comer, permaneció sentada en piso de su cuarto, recostada contra la cama. Cerro sus ojos para descansarlos un poco pero recordó algo que la había estado molestando todo el día, **_"Y desde cuando me cuentas la cosas solo porque me interesen?" _**

- Serás idiota! – dijo un poco molesta pensando en Gaara – Odio tu forma de ser… - termino diciendo mientras se levantaba para realizar su rutinario aseo antes de dormir.

* * *

**Otro capitulo completo! :D actualizo pronto :D chao**

**Se cuidan, Dani**


	9. Carmesí, que color tan traicionero

**Chicas, como les prometí, actualizando rapidito! Bueno, eso pienso yo! xD, En fin en este cap las dejo un poco de Sasuhina wujuu... PERO MAS ABAJO ENCONTRARAN OTRA SORPRESA :D GaaMatsu para siempre siiii! ... OK ME PASE JAJAJA**

* * *

- Serás idiota! – dijo un poco molesta pensando en Gaara – Odio tu forma de ser… - termino diciendo mientras se levantaba para realizar su rutinario aseo antes de dormir.

Cap 9: Carmesí, que color tan traicionero.

Esa misma tarde, Hinata y Sakura salieron juntas como de costumbre apenas terminaron las clases, ambas caminaban lentamente pero casi sin cruzar una sola palabra. Ambas iban pensando seriamente.

Sakura, no podía dejar de pensar en Matsuri, debía de buscar una forma perfecta de hacerle entender que ella era mejor. "Acaso seria bueno involucrar al mismo Sasori en esto?"'

Hinata seguía un poco pensativa y dudosa acerca de las palabras de Matsuri respecto a Sakura. "Sakura?, porque?" pensaba mientras la miraba de reojo. Era cierto que ella era la novia de Naruto, "pero era porque lo quería realmente o era solo para darse el gusto de verme sufrir…" Hinata no pudo seguir imaginando algo como eso, no quería creer que aquella a quien ella llamaba su mejor amiga tendría el corazón tan podrido.

Seguían avanzando pero un lugar en el camino llamo la atención de Hinata, era el mismo lugar con el que había venido a comer con Matsuri. Mientras pasaban enfrente de este Sakura noto un cambio en la actitud de Hinata y al observarla bien, noto como si buscara algo atreves de los vidrios de aquel restaurante.

- Acaso piensas comer en lugar tan asqueroso como ese?- pregunto Sakura.

- Ehh? Porque lo dices Sakura-chan?

- Bueno, es que pareces muy interesada en ese gracerio!

Hinata se puso un poco roja pero no respondió.

- Como sea, me da igual si quieres ponerte fea y gorda, pero que ni se te ocurra invitarme a comer a un lugar de esos.

- Emm.. si, esta bien – respondió Hinata un poco dolida por la indiferencia de su amiga.

Ambas caminaron unos cuantos metros.

- Sakura, creo que me olvide un libro importante en el instituto, así que me devolveré, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana.

- OK- dijo Sakura un poco extrañada por la actitud de Hinata.

Hinata miro constantemente hacia atrás, esperando que Sakura ya no fuera capaz de notarla a lo lejos, y cuando estuvo completamente segura entro al restaurante. No sabia porque pero no quería que Sakura se enterara de que había visitado ese restaurante, además lo veía como una especia de lugar sagrado entre la "nueva amistad" de Matsuri y ella, sin embargo debía aceptar que esa no era la razón por la que quería volver allí, tampoco lo era el sabor de la comida, era una en particular.

Entro discretamente, buscando un lugar donde cierto mesero de pelo azabeche NO la atendiera, ya que sabia que ella no actuaria de forma muy normal, así que le bastaba con mirarlo desde la mesa.

Hinata parecía una especie de espía, buscando desde la entrada la posición de Sasuke, sin embargo no lograba encontrarlo por ningún lado. "Vaya, que pena, será que no trabajara hoy?" pensó.

- Te puedo ayudar?- escucho Hinata que una voz venia detrás de ella.

- Eh yo solo…- dijo Hinata para volverse hacia la persona que le estaba hablando, pero no pudo seguir con la explicación. Era Sasuke.

- Estas bien? – pregunto el chico al verla tan nerviosa.

- Emm… no, solo… solo.. solo vengo a comer… a comer algo!

- Vaya, sabia que te conocía de algún lado, eres la amiga de Matsuri cierto?- pregunto Sasuke con el mismo tono serio que solía utilizar.

- Si- dijo ella bajando la mirada, se sentía sumamente avergonzada.

- Pues si vas a comer algo porque no te sientas y me dejas tomar tu orden.

- Si- volvió a repetir Hinata, caminando como un robot hacia una de las mesa vacías.

- Bueno, este es el menú, llámame cuando estés lista para pedir.

- Hai, Arigato- dijo Hinata silenciosamente pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el chico escuchara.

Sasuke se fue de la mesa, para seguir trabajando con los demás clientes, mientras que Hinata solo podía poner una cara cuadrada por lo embarazosa que le parecía la situación.

"No debí de haber venido sola", pensó mientras golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano, "En que estaba pensando?" Miro detenidamente el menú, pero ni siquiera podía concentrarse en el.

- Lista?- pregunto Sasuke.

Hinata solo lo miro… "Me siento tan estúpida, ni siquiera he mirado el menú, porque mejor no solo me voy y no vuelvo nunca!"

Sasuke noto que la chica no hablaba por lo que prefirió sugerirle.

- Si quieres puedo traerte lo de la vez pasada, no es algo que esta en el menú, es un especie de pedido de Matsuri- dijo Sasuke,

Hinata solo asentido con la cabeza mientras lo veía de forma embobada, le pareció un chico sumamente atento.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y Sasuke volvió a la mesa con dos platos en sus manos, puso uno en frente de Hinata y mientras sostenía el otro pregunto:

- Mi turno acaba de terminar por hoy, no importa si me siento aquí para comer?

- S…si… claro.. puedes…puedes sentarte!- respondió Hinata tan nerviosa que sentía que en cualquier momento sufriría un ataque al corazón.

Sasuke solo se limito a sentarse, la verdad no tenia muchas intenciones de acercarse a ella, lo único que realmente le interesaba era poder comer y luego irse a practicar con la banda. Así que si ya no habían mesas disponible, y ella que era "amiga" de una de las suyas estaba sola, porque no pedirle un espacio para comer?.

Sasuke coloco su plato con unos cuantos pedazos de pizza y un vaso de coca cola a la par de este y comenzó a comer rápidamente, pero se dio cuenta que el silencio de la mesa era sumamente incomodo.

- De donde conoces a Matsuri?- pregunto Sasuke para romper un poco el hielo.

- Pues , bueno…. La verdad, es compañera de aula, aunque realmente no somos tan amigas- trato de responder Hinata con suma naturalidad controlando sus nervios

- Porque lo dices?- dijo Sasuke mordiendo la pizza.

- Bueno… veras…mmm no me mal interpretes, es solo que Matsuri no suele ser una chica que se lleve bien con todos…

- Si creo que te entiendo…

- Entonces siento que esta muy sola en el colegio y por eso me anime a acercarme a ella, pero por mas que lo intente- suspiro- no parece funcionar.

- No te preocupes, ella es algo como… una fruta con una cascara muy muy dura.

- En serio lo piensas?!- sin darse cuenta Hinata comenzaba hablar de forma sumamente natural, dejo de sentirse nerviosa después de hablar un rato con el.

- Si, y veo que te agrada mucho.

- Hai- dijo Hinata dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro.

En ese momento a Sasuke pudo notar las buenas intenciones de la chica, pensando en que casi no quedaban chicas con un corazón tan puro como el de ella, haciendo que esa ligera inocencia en ella, llamara su atención.

- Puedo preguntarte como te llamas?- pregunto Sasuke, sin dejar su tono indiferente.

- Eh... yo?- pregunto Hinata avergonzada

- No a la chica sentada al lado tuyo- respondió Sasuke con ironía.

- Lo siento, suelo ser un poco distraída- se excuso Hinata, con una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

- No te vayas a enojar, era solo una pequeña broma.- dijo Sasuke dejando ver una diminuta sonrisa entre sus labios, una sonrisa que lleno de un encendido rojo las mejillas de Hinata.

- Soy… Hinata.

- Hinata eh?, bueno en ese caso déjame presentarme, soy Sasuke.

Sasuke! Ya ella lo sabia, habia escuchado el nombre cuando Matsuri y el hablaron por primera vez pero no importo, para Hinata era como la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

- Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?-pregunto Sasuke.

Hinata quedo un poco atónita ante la pregunta, no sabia con certeza que responder, si la invitaba a salir y esta respondía que estaba ocupada, se salvaría de sus estúpidos nervios y evitaría pasar alguna clase de ridículo, pero si le decía que no, solo perdería por se tan cobarde.

- N…No, porque preguntas?

- Bueno, el sábado nuestra banda se presentara en el "Black Flag" tal vez puedas ir a vernos y si llevas amigos mejor, el apoyo nunca esta de menos además de que este puede ser nuestro ultimo concierto.

Hinata estaba un poco feliz pero triste ante aquella respuesta, no era precisamente una invitación para salir juntos pero le pareció bastante interesante aquella propuesta, por lo que decidió aceptar.

Después de invitarla Sasuke se despidió rápida pero respetuosamente de la chica, ya entendía porque Matsuri que era una persona difícil para hacer amigos, dejaba que aquella chica se le acercara. Debía aceptar que era agradable, además de muy hermosa. Su timidez e inocencia la hacían bastante deseable, aunque no era del tipo de Sasuke.

Hinata siguió terminando su comida con una sonrisa en la boca, después de que Sasuke se fuera sus nervios habían desaparecido por completo y la dejaban pensar con más claridad, satisfecha de que no había dicho ni cometido alguna clase de idiotez.

Matsuri miro sus dientes en el espejo, observando detenidamente que brillaran de limpios, pero al ver sus labios recordó aquel embarazoso momento. "… una mancha de chocolate en la boca", sintió un incomodo sentimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo, vergüenza? "porque debería de avergonzarme por algo como eso" pero aunque insistiera en ello, no podía detener el rubor que se reflejaban en sus mejillas.

Camino hacia su cama, con cierta molestia expresada en su mirada, odiaba sentirse dominada por sentimientos. Se acomodó en ella, haciéndose un ovillo, pero dejando su mirada perdida mientras sus pensamientos volaban como pájaro sin rumbo.

"Ahora que lo pienso, que le habrá pasado ahora antes de que se fuera… se veía tan nervioso, le habrá sucedido algo grave?"

"No se parecía en nada a su estúpida personalidad, suele ser una persona bastante…segura de si misma"

"Y si tuvo alguna clase de problema?"

"Y si acaso fue por mi culpa?"

"No me debe de importar! MALDITO PELIROJO!"

"Pelirrojo?, ahora que lo pienso, su color de pelo es muy parecido al de sasori, pero sus ojos son tan diferente, los de sasori son inexpresivos y grises, los de Gaara son color aguamarina y… penetrantes, será que me gustan los pelirrojos"

"Que! UN MOMENTO ME GUSTAN?! Error Error! Que clase de mierda se vino a mi mente, como si me gustara ese desgraciado, que solo sirve para fastidiar, Eso lo dije porque me referida a Sasori, si, eso debió ser"

"Pero a Sasori no lo he visto en días! Entonces será por Gaa… Mierda! Jamás!"

"Tienes que calmarte Matsuri, me siento como una maldita zorra pensando de esta manera!"

"Aunque pensando detenidamente, hoy no fue tan terrible como pensé, creí que terminaría odiándolo casi al punto de querer matarlo pero ni siquiera sentí su presencia, eso significa que realmente no pretende molestarme todo el tiempo como yo pienso?"

"JODER! CLARO QUE SI! ES UNA ASQUEROSA PERSONA QUE ME MOLESTA TODO EL PUTO DIA, SE PUEDE IR A LA MIERDA SI QUIERE, ES MAS YO LE PUEDO DAR EL EMPUJON QUE LE FALTA PARA QUE SE LARGUE AL INFIERNO!, MALDITO JODIDO! LO ODIO" pensó Matsuri mientras hacia un puchero en su boca y cerraba sus ojos para dormirse, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Miercoles, un día de clases como cualquier otro, Gaara se despertó, realizo toda su rutina matutina y llego temprano a clases, esperando que están comenzaran en su habitual asiento de siempre. Kakashi llego y comenzó sus clases, hasta que fue interrumpido por un característico sonido de la puerta, abriéndose de golpe, dejando entrar a la misma estudiante impuntual. Ella solo entro, cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su asiento sin decir una palabra, dejo caer su bolso y sentandose bruscamente en la silla.

Gaara la miro discretamente y noto las grandes ojeras de sus ojos. "Acaso se fue de fiesta otra vez".

-que!?- pregunto brusca pero silenciosamente Matsuri al sentir la mirada del chico, volteándose para liquidarlo con la mirada.

Gaara no dijo nada, dejo de verla de reojo para mirarla directamente y responder a la mirada desafiante pero ambos al cruzar su miradas sintieron un gran peso encima, y recordaron todo lo que pasó por su mente la noche anterior. Dejando que sus caras se convirtieran que tomates por el color que habían tomado. Al darse cuenta trataron de disimularlo.

-Hace mucho calor! –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, al estar totalmente consientes de su situación.

Eso solo había logrado que las cosas se pusieran aun peor para ambos.

-Tu también? Que alivio pensé que estaba enferma y tenia fiebre por no descansar bien últimamente.- mintió estúpidamente Matsuri por los nervios.

- Emm… si también tengo calor- dijo Gaara nervioso- y… porque no has dormido- fue lo único que se le ocurrió para cambiar el tema.

Matsuri sintió como si su cráneo explotara! No había dormido nada porque su mente le había echo una mala jugada la noche anterior.

-QUE- TE- IMPORTAAAAA! Ya te dije que no tengo que contarte nada! Tsk… - dijo Matsuri recordando todo.

-Matsuri? Te sientes bien?- pregunto Kakashi al verla de pie señalando a Gaara.

-Creo, creo que estoy un poco enferma- dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo del aula aun con sus mejillas ruborizadas- iré a la enfermería.

Gaara, solo la miro salir, eso le había recordado a su comportamiento de ayer cuando ella le pregunto si se sentía bien y el había cruzado rápidamente la puerta para huir de ese incomodo momento. Sin embargo a pesar de que lo relacionaba un poco solía ser un tanto ingenuo en lo que se trataba de personalidad de las mujeres, por lo que ni una chispa de sospecha había despertado en el así que termino ignorándolo por completo.

Matsuri no paso por la enfermería, en vez de eso salió al patio y se lanzo por el otro lado de la maya para escaparse de clases. Se había sentido muy vulnerable en ese momento, por lo que la ira y confusión despertaron en ella.

- Joder, Mierda!- dijo mientras pateaba la maya después de caer al otro al notar que tenia un pequeño raspón es su pierna pero calmándose rápidamente – Que se cree ese idiota, no si ni porque le hablo, ni siquiera somos amigos-dijo mientras levantaba su bolso del piso.

Miro su reloj 10:35, esta vez había llegado bastante tarde a clases, en fin era muy temprano como para que Sasori estuviera despierto, no se devolvería a su casa eso le parecía sumamente aburrido así que se le ocurrió que el restaurante donde trabajaba Sasuke no seria tan mala idea, además estaban a pocos minutos de abrir.

* * *

**Bueno ese par de peleones! cada vez mas cerca! Aguanten queridos lectores, pronto llegara lo que tanto esperan xD**

**Y RESPECTO AL SASUHINA, una pareja bastante rara pero que personalmente me parece muy interesante :))))**

**Chaooo! jaja**

**PD. Eri y Lenore : Gracias por sus comentarios! Lastima que no pueda responderlos así que por eso les agradezco por acá! uds son de mis fieles comentaristas, UN BESO Y ABRAZO ^^**


	10. Un cambio en el look de 180

**Chicaaaaasssss! Bueno no se si hay algún chico leyendo esto, en ese caso Chicaaaass y Chicooos xD... aquí les traigo el capitulo 10! espero lo disfruten...**

**pd: como me dure un poco en actualizar, que por cierto lo siento, lo hice mas larguito de lo normal :3**

* * *

Miro su reloj 10:35, esta vez había llegado bastante tarde a clases, en fin era muy temprano como para que Sasori estuviera despierto, no se devolvería a su casa eso le parecía sumamente aburrido así que se le ocurrió que el restaurante donde trabajaba Sasuke no seria tan mala idea, además estaban a pocos minutos de abrir.

**Capitulo 10: Un cambio en el look de 180**

Sasuke noto la figura de su amiga entrando por la puerta.

- Mal día?- le pregunto Sasuke a Matsuri cuando la vio sentarse en la barra.

- Nada de importancia- dijo Pensando en su molesto compañero de clases.

- Como siempre, supongo…- dijo Sasuke ya que no esperaba que fuera a contarle sus problemas, siempre era tan reservada con todos.

- Humm…

- No deberías estar en el colegio.

- Es una larga historia.

- Tengo lo que resta de la mañana- insitio Sasuke aun sabiendo que era imposible.

- Igual no te la pienso contar.

- Me lo imagine, en ese caso dejando de lado tus secretos, vas a tocar este fin cierto?

- Si, ya llevábamos cierto tiempo de no presentarnos. Que hay de Hebi?

- Si… - Respondió Sasuke un poco nostálgico.

- A que se debe esa cara?

- Creo… que será la última vez.

- Que!? Pero pero…- Matsuri no podía creer que sus rivales de toda la vida dejaran la música.

- Karin se va a estudiar al extranjero y encontrar una nueva guitarrista y vocalista como ella no es nada fácil, al menos que tu quieras aceptar el trabajo- pregunto pícaramente.

- Déjalo, sabes que estoy con Akatsuki.

- Por eso no me atreví a preguntarte.

- Sabes que si no fuera por eso, me uniría sin dudarlo, aunque nunca haya intentado cantar

- Lo se- respondio Sasuke resignado

- Lo siento- dijo Matsuri con tono de arrepentimiento, pero sabía que no podía dejar a su banda y quedar como una traidora

El silencio se hizo presente por un momento. Hasta que Matsuri se dejo llevar por su curiosidad, aunque sabia que a Sasuke le doliera un poco que su novia lo fuera abandonar.

- Sasuke…

- Ni lo preguntes…

- Me es difícil imaginar que Karin se vaya… su relación ha sido bastante larga y estable, se que la quieres…

- Sabia que algún día pasaría, ese siempre fue su sueño y no voy a ser el egoísta que le pida quedarse. Se que si se queda, ella no será del todo feliz.

- Desearía que me pasara eso.

- De que estas hablando?!- pregunto Sasuke alarmado ante aquel extraño comentario.

- Si… desearía que Sasori se fuera, pero al menos con la seguridad de que aun me quiere.

- Matsuri, nunca dejare de pensar de que eres una completa idiota! – Sasuke sabia desde el principio que Sasori no la quería como ella a el pero como siempre Matsuri era un tanto obstinada.

- Tsk… cállate.

- Como quieras…

El tiempo se les paso volando, aunque Sasuke tuviera que dejar a Matsuri sola de vez en cuando porque debía trabajar, se podría decir que a su manera se la pasaron bien, ambos se llevaban bien, tenían personalidades bastante parecidas, aunque Sasuke era un poco mas abierto que Matsuri sin embargo nunca se sintieron atraídos uno por el otro, era como un extraña amistad entre un par de rebeldes.

- Creo que ya me voy- dijo Matsuri levantándose de la silla.

- Esta bien, por cierto salúdame a Hinata, ayer la deje sola y me sentí un poco mal.

- A Hinata!? Ayer?!- OYE OYE! Que paso aquí? – Pregunto interesada.

- Vino a comer y la invite al concierto para que llevara algunos amigos.

- Acaso te gusto?

Sasuke solo le sonrió pícaramente, sin embargo ambos sabían que nada fuera de lo común había sucedido, ya que Sasuke seguía queriendo a Karin. A final se despidieron, aunque Matsuri sospechaba un poco, no de Sasuke por supuesto, si no de Hinata.

* * *

Las clases continuaron sin la presencia de Matsuri, sin embargo casi nadie le presto mucha importancia a tal echo, ni siquiera su profesor. Los únicos dos que estaban pendientes de aquella ausencia era Hinata y Gaara, ambos miraban de vez en cuando el asiento vacío de su compañera, preguntándose si realmente estaba bien, o si realmente se sentía mal ,si embargo ellos podían apostar de que se trataba de la ultima opción.

Las clases terminaron normalmente, todos salieron como de costumbre, sin embargo esta vez Hinata no tuvo mucho interés en esperar a Sakura, no lo hacia apropósito, tal vez solo lo había olvidado ya que se sentía mas atraída por otra razón. Salió, se despidió de sus compañeros y camino a paso ligero pero un tanto emocionada, llego aquel restaurante, se detuvo frente a la ventana, no tenia muchas intenciones de entrar, no quería parecer alguna clase de loca acosadora, así que solo se conformo con mirar a Sasuke desde afuera, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando miro a Matsuri salir del restaurante con una mirada bastante denunciante.

- Ya lo se, No puedo creer que te guste ese inútil, dijo señalando a Sasuke desde afuera pero sin que el lo notara.- dijo Matsuri sonriendo odiosamente mientras pasaba junto a Hinata.

Hinata permaneció totalmente petrificada, esperando alguna otra palabra o frase que pudiera avergonzarla, o espero escuchar de los labios de Matsuri, el rechazo de Sasuke pero solo sintió como ella se alejaba sin hacer un solo ruido.

- Matsuri-chan!

Matsuri escucho y se detuvo volviendo su mirada despreocupada ante Hinata.

- Mmm? –preguntó Matsuri.

- Yo… yo…- dijo Hinata al acercarse a Matsuri.

- Ya te dije que no me importan tus asuntos, así que no deberías preocuparte, además Sasuke es tan idiota que ni se da cuenta de las cosas.- dijo Matsuri al notar a la chica tan nerviosa.

- A.. ARIGATO! – respondió Hinata sumamente avergonzada- Yo… por favor… Matsuri-chan, no les diga a nadie de esto, por favor no le cuente a Sasuke-kun de esto! Ya que yo… yo siempre estoy siendo rechazada- dijo Hinata pensando en Naruto, manteniendo una reverencia, pero dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas al suelo.

Matsuri miro a Hinata un poco sorprendida, de echo había quedado atónita ante aquella reacción, se quedo mirándola por un momento, y dejo salir un gran suspiro, no sabia si en ese momento sentía pena o simpatía por Hinata, ya que la llevo hacer algo que ni Matsuri sabia que podía hacer.

- Ven- dijo Matsuri tomando de la mano a Hinata- sígueme.

Hinata solo se dejo llevar por la situación un poco sorprendida también, pensando hacia donde se dirigían.

Ambas se detuvieron en frente a una casa grande, mientras Matsuri rápidamente buscaba sus llaves en el bolso. Era su casa.

Matsuri abrió la puerta, haciendo una señal que diera entender a Hinata que pasara. Luego de que ambas entraran Matsuri la llevo hasta su habitación, cerro la puerta con seguro para que alguno de los otros dos individuos que habitaban allí no molestara.

- Que hacemos aquí?! – pregunto Hinata, ambas aun se encontraban de pie.

- Llora…

- Que? – pregunto Hinata confundia.

- Llora todo lo que puedas y habla… voy a escuchar tus problemas, si eso el lo único que funciona.- dijo Matsuri sin embargo no daba señas de que estuviera muy interesada.

- Por… que? – pregunto Hinata con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, nunca nadie le habia dicho que escucharía sus problemas y ella que era casi una extraña estaba dispuesta hacerlo?.

- Que esperas? – pregunto Matsuri con tono impaciente, pero bastante tranquila en el fondo, sabia que Hinata no se sentía para nada bien.

- Yo… yo- dijo Hinata tratando de contener su llanto.

- ...

Hinata dejo salir sus lagrimas y se avalanzo sobre Matsuri llorando como una bebe y rodeándola con un fuerte abrazo.

- ME SIENTO TAN FRUSTRADA! – dijo Hinata con la cabeza en el pecho de Matsuri.

- Oye… que.. estas haciendo? – pregunto Matsuri al sentir el abrazo de Hinata y aunque trato de soltarla no lo logro, al final solo se resigno - y asi comenzó a contarle todo sobre su profundo y doloroso amor por naruto, y como su "mejor amiga disfrutaba de este" mientras ella miraba entre las sombras.

Ambas terminaron sentadas en el suelo, pero Hinata nunca soltó a Matsuri, se sentía sumamente agradecida por algo como eso, toda su vida se había guardado las cosas y estas no le estaban haciendo mucho bien. Paso bastante tiempo en el que Hinata seguía llorando, de verdad necesitaba desahogarse. Matsuri solo permaneció sentada escuchando los gemidos de dolor de Hinata, la verdad es que aquello también la entristecía bastante, le hacia recordar sus propios problemas, quería llorar de la misma forma que lo hacia Hinata pero aun seguía siendo aun bastante dura.

La tarde pasaba y Hinata había cesado ya sus lagrimas, sin embargo aun no se había separado de Matsuri, parecía una niña indefensa buscando la protección de su madre, era la viva imagen de Matsuri pequeña cuando estaba con su mama antes de que ella muriera, por eso por mas que quisiera, Matsuri no tenia la fuerza necesaria para quitarse a Hinata de encima, en cierta forma la reconfortaba también, ella tampoco sentía hace tanto tiempo un abrazo tan sincero como ese.

- Tienes hambre- dijo Matsuri al darse cuenta que era un poco tarde.

Después de decir eso, espero un poco pero no escucho respuesta alguna.

- Oye Hinata!?, que si tienes hambre?- Insistió Matsuri.

Volvió a esperar nuevamente pero no escucho nada, tomo a Hinata de los hombros, la movió un poco y noto que…

- ESTAS DORMIDA!?... -"y ahora que?... ni siquiera se porque estoy haciendo esto, en que estaba pensando, de cualquier forma como podría ayudarla, no soy buena para darle algún consejo filosófico sobre la vida y el amor, si yo MISMA SOY UN DESASTRE!"- Hinata… Hinata, OYE HINATA! Despierta! – dijo Matsuri mientras trataba de despertarla.

- AH? – dijo Hinata al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida- etto, yo…- trato de responder avergonzada.

- Tienes hambre?- pregunto Matsuri.

- Ah ha- respondió Hinata callada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Pediré Pizza, si no te gusta puedes consumir aire por el resto de la noche- dijo Matsuri con su típico tono grosero.

Hinata solo asintió sonriendo un poco, ya no le importaba que tan sarcástica o grosera pudiera ser Matsuri, ella le había demostrado mucho más valor que otras personas, y de ahora en adelanté haría lo que fuera para que esa extraña amistad que tenían se hiciera más fuerte.

Matsuri se levanto, puso un poco de música y luego bajo para pedir la pizza, Hinata permaneció sola en la habitación y poco a poco comenzó a curiosear el lugar.

Noto que no tenía ni una sola fotografía de su familia o amigos, se notaba que le gustaba la muisca, principalmente el rock, además de su guitarra tenia una gran colección de discos de ese genero y la gran cantidad de ropa tirada y debajo de su cama eran de alguna banda o cantante de rock. Poseía delineadores y lápices labiales de colores fuertes pero ningún otro tipo de maquillaje como bases, brillos o sombras, su basurero estaba lleno de latas de cerveza y alguno que otro envoltorio de comida. Después de mirar un poco decidió volver a donde estaba sentada desde el principio, al hacerlo noto una caja escondida entre el ropero. Tenía tantas ganas de mirar su interior, pero no era capaz de esa atrocidad, le parecía una completa falta de respeto hacia su dueña… No jamás se atrevería hacer algo como eso.

Matsuri abrió la puerta y venia con la caja de pizza en las manos y un pedazo en la boca, Hinata que no se habia dado cuenta de la llegada de Matsuri por estar tan pensativa en aquella caja, de pronto sintió un pequeño golpe en su pierna, había echo que Matsuri se tropezara dejando caer la caja de pizza abierta, cayendo la comida sobre Hinata y Matsuri al suelo.

Matsuri se incorporo un poco y vio el desastre que se había echo, Hinata tenia toda la ropa cubierta por salsa de tomate.

- Matsuri-chan, gomen, no me di cuenta- dijo Hinata preocupada de que Matsuri se hubiera echo alguna clase de daño por la caída.

- Mierda, creo que la cague- dijo Matsuri al ver a Hinata toda sucia, pero comenzó a reírse sin parar, la verdad que había sido sumamente divertido

Hinata la miro confundía, pensó que se enojaría pero al verla reírse ella también lo hizo a pesar de esta rodeada y sucia de pizza fue bastante divertido. Ambas rieron por un largo rato casi sin poder moverse por el dolor de estomago. Después de que la risa se les pasara Hinata volvió a pedir disculpas.

- Gomen Matsuri, arruine la comida, ahora no tenemos que comer.

- Pff que estas diciendo! Lo que no mata engorda- dijo ella levantando la pizza del suelo y metiéndosela a la boca.

El teléfono de Hinata comenzó a sonar.

- Alo? Gaara?- Matsuri dejo de masticar por un momento al escuchar aquel nombre, ahora que lo pensaba ellos dos eran buenos amigos, "serán algo mas", pensó con un ligero sentimiento de envidia… "TSK, que me importa"- si lo siento, lo olvide, llegare pronto. – Hinata colgó el celular.

- Matsuri-chan, Arigato por todo, pero debo irme, olvide que me había puesto de acuerdo para estudiar con los chicos, de verdad lo siento!

- Esta bien- dijo Matsuri en tono serio, mirando nuevamente las ropas manchadas de Hinata. Se levanto y saco un pantalón, una camisa y una tenis- ten, puedes cambiarte de ropa.

- No... No te preocupes, no quiero ser una molestia…

- Acaso piensas ir así- dijo Matsuri señalándola.

- Si tienes razón, te las devolveré mañana!

- Piensas ir al concierto?

- Humm… pues la verdad si.

- Entonces quédate con la ropa, estoy segura que no tienes una mudada para ese día, si vas como normalmente vistes llamaras mucho la atención- dijo Matsuri suponiendo que Hinata no era de ese estilo, si no algo mas "colorida".

Hinata miro prendas negras que tenia en las manos.

- Arigato- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Hinata salió del baño vestida con una camisa negra de Iron Maiden, sin mangas, dejando ver el estampado de Eddy la mascota del grupo, el pantalón negro a la cadera, mas bajo de lo que usualmente usaba y una tenis converse bastante gastadas, al parecer compartían tallas, a excepción del busto del cual Hinata tenia unas medidas de mas, pero como Matsuri usaba ropa holgada, no había sido mucho problema, solo hacia que la blusa dejara ver una pequeña línea de su cintura pero ni siquiera alcanzaba su ombligo.

- Jaja- rio Matsuri al verla, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara un poco.

- Que…? – pregunto Hinata.

- Nada, es solo que, te queda- dijo Matsuri soltando un pequeña sonrisa.

Hinata guardo su ropa sucia en su bolso, se despidió de Matsuri y camino rápidamente a casa de Gaara donde Kiba y Shino estaban reunidos.

Matsuri miro como Hinata se alejaba, pensando que había sido una experiencia bastante agradable. Después de que Hinata se fuera y Matsuri estuviera apunto de cerrar la puerta, una mano la tomo del brazo.

- Sasori?, que haces aquí?

- Tenia tiempo de no verte- dijo el Pelirojo trayendo a Matsuri hacia ella.

- Nunca pensé que vinieras a buscarme.

- Es que acaso un chico no puede extrañar a su novia, por esa reacción podría llegar a pensar que me estas engañando.

- Entonces tendré que mostrarte que no- dijo ella metiendo a Sasori a la casa.

- Pero… tus padres

- Salieron hace rato.

Sasori solo soto una pequeña sonrisa pervertida, entro a la casa y comenzó a besar a Matsuri.

* * *

Hinata se coloco frente a la casa de Gaara, eran mas de las 7 y ellos habían quedado de verse a las 5:30 pm, Hinata trago un poco de saliva antes tocar el timbre, pensando que como reaccionarían sus amigos cuando la vieran con esas ropas.

Ding Dong*

- Voy- la voz de Kiba sonó desde adentro. – Hinata ya era hora de que lle… que te paso? – dijo Kiba con la cara cuadrada al ver el look de Hinata.

- Oye que pasa Kiba- pronuncio Shino acercándose a la puerta- Deja de molestar a… HINATA?!

- Acaso apareció un fantasma frente a mi casa?- pregunto Gaara acercándose al ver que los chicos no se movían, pero solo quedo con la cara pálida al reconocer aquella camisa, era la misma con la que Matsuri andaba el primer día de clases. – Eso… eso es de…

- Es una larga historia- dijo Hinata, un poco presionada por la reacciones de sus amigos.

- No te preocupes Hinata, pasa…- dijo Gaara aun un poco anonado. "Estoy seguro que eso es del demonio… digo Matsuri".

Hinata cruzo la puerta caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban todos los cuadernos. Los tres tragaron saliva al verla pasar, se veía tan… diferente.

- Creo que se ve demasiado sexy- susurro Kiba a Shino- ambos eran amantes del metal y ver a una chica tan linda con ese tipo de ropa, pues se podía decir que los ponía a mil.

- Sabia que Hinata era bastante linda pero esta vez, se le fue un poco la mano- respondió Shino en voz baja.

- Tu que piensas Gaara? – Pregunto Shino.

- Yo… yo creo que deberíamos ir a estudiar – dijo igual de asombrado que los otros dos pero por otra razón.

- Vamos eres un aguafiestas- dijo Kiba- la verdad que ese look le queda bastante, a pesar de que tenga una personalidad tan cariñosa.

- Chicos, pasa algo?- dijo Hinata inocentemente al verlos reunidos en la puerta.

- No no! Nada, cosas de chicos- dijo Kiba, el cual sintió un pequeño golpe de Gaara en la nuca.

- Kiba, Shino, espero que no vayan a cometer ninguna estupidez con Hinata- dijo Gaara al verle las caras de pervertidos.

Ambos se calmaron, la verdad que Gaara tenia razón, Hinata era su amiga además de que no era una cualquiera, no podían darse el lujo de pensar de ella de esa forma. Los tres se dirigieron donde Hinata para comenzar a estudiar.

- Chicos, no se asusten por esta ropa jaja – dijo Hinata, es solo que tuve un pequeño accidente y una amiga me presto ropa, además es para un concierto al cual me invitaron.

- Vaya, no sabia que tenias amigas con esos gustos- dijo Gaara sabiendo perfectamente de quien hablaba.

- Ah si- respondió Hinata discreta ante el comentario de Gaara- ahora que me acuerdo del concierto, porque no vamos juntos.

- Estas loca Hinata, con tus gustos de música no iria a un concierto contigo ni a la esquina – dijo Kiba molestando.

- Pero… pero creo que es un concierto de rock!

- Solo era una broma, si me lo pides, iría contigo a cualquier lado- dijo Kiba mirando de nuevo a Hinata con ojos perversos pero calmándose al sentir un patada por parte de Gaara.

- Gracias kiba- respondió Hinata ante el alago de su amigo, pero sin percatarse del sentido de este.

- De rock?- pregunto Shino.

- Si, bueno es en un bar… creo que se llama el "Black Flag"!

- Creo que se a cual te refieres- dijo Gaara- mi hermano lleva días insistiéndome en que vayamos.

- Y porque no vamos los 5 juntos- respondió Kiba.

- Si, me parece excelente idea- respondió Hinata entusiasmada.

- Y cuando es?- pregunto Shino

- El sábado- respondió Gaara.

- Listo, entonces todos al concierto!- dijo Kiba entusiasmado.

Ambos después de ponerse de acuerdo, siguieron estudiando y practicando de cosas sin sentido esperando aquellos tres entusiasmados por el concierto, mientras que Gaara solo pensaba resignado que esta vez no podría escapar de su compromiso con su hermano ya que a el se habían sumado sus amigos los cuales pensaba usar para inventarse alguna escusa y no asistir.

* * *

**Bueno, fin del cap, espero que les gustara y lo entendieran bien! perdonen las faltas de ortografía y redacción XD tee hee.. ^^**

**... Matsuri y Hinata? Comienza su amistad? :0**

**El concierto? que pasara?**

**yyyy... comienza Sasori a tener protagonismo otra vez o solo sera algo temporal? :SS**

**SI QUIEREN SABER ENTONCES... estén pendienteees wajaja xD**

**Chao, besos y abrazos... Dani :)**


	11. Mordiendo como un Vampiro

**Gracias por los reviews! Aqui les dejo el cap 11! Como siempre esperando que les guste y lo disfruten bastante :D**

* * *

Ambos después de ponerse de acuerdo, siguieron estudiando y practicando de cosas sin sentido esperando aquellos tres entusiasmados por el concierto, mientras que Gaara solo pensaba resignado que esta vez no podría escapar de su compromiso con su hermano ya que a el se habían sumado sus amigos los cuales pensaba usar para inventarse alguna escusa y no asistir.

**Capitulo 11: Mordiendo como un Vampiro**

- Chicos, escucharon?! Mañana viernes no habrá lecciones!- dijo Kiba emocionado mientras llegaba donde Shino y Gaara.

- Y eso a que se debe?- pregunto Shino.

- Pues la verdad, no se je…- dijo Kiba sin perder la emoción

- Escuche algo de la directora, aunque no fue muy clara, creo que es algún tipo de reunión para traer estudiantes de intercambio- Explico Gaara

- En fin, eso nos da un día mas para prepararnos para el concierto!- dijo Shino.

- Genial, asi podre dormir mas para pasar toda la noche rockeando- dijo Kiba.

Gaara solo los miro sin expresión alguna.

-Oigan, pero de que concierto hablan? – se escucho una voz detrás de ellos.

-Oh Naruto!, pues teníamos pensado ir a un concierto este sábado en el famoso Black Flag.

-Oigan chicos y porque no me avisaron nada?- pregunto el rubio

- Porque tú no haces otra cosa, mas que andar con Sakura, ya casi ni sales con nosotros.- reclamo Kiba.

-Apenas ayer lo supimos, pero porque no te apuntas a ir? – pregunto Shino, para calmar un poco la tensión que se había creado.

- Enserio Chicos? Genial, Definitivamente voy!- dijo Naruto.

Los chicos estaban reunidos en el pasillo hablando tranquilamente, hasta que Matsuri paso despreocupadamente, llamando la atención de uno de ellos.

-Chicos, ya vuelvo- dijo Gaara mientras camina tras Matsuri.

Los tres se quedaron mirando sin entender la intenciones de su amigo a si que no le tomaron mucha importancia.

-Oye… OYE! Matsuri espera- dijo Gaara deteniéndola.

-Que?- dijo ella secamente.

- Dime a que se debió la ropa de Hinata ayer?

- Oh! Te refieres a mi nueva mascota- dijo Matsuri divertida e irónicamente, molestando a Gaara.

-Tu nueva mascota?- pregunto Gaara un poco furioso frente aquel comentario- Como se te ocurre llamarla así?

-oh oh!, no me digas que acaso te gusta? – dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

-Tsk, solo dime que estas haciendo con ella.

-No te importa- dijo Matsuri dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino.

-Que no me importa?- pregunto un poco molesto pero eso no cambiaba la indiferencia de Matsuri.

- Si exacto, no te importa!

Gaara sintió que podía explotar en ese mismo momento, Hinata era una gran amiga suya, casi que la única, además de que poseía un buen corazón, mientras que Matsuri podría decirse que bueno no eran para nada amigos y era el opuesto de Hinata, entonces que quería de ella, como no podía preocuparse por eso?. Gaara pensaba toda clase de cosas menos la verdadera razón de todas.

-La estas extorsionando?- pregunto Gaara aun enojado

-Pff que? –dijo Matsuri soltando una risa de burla frente aquel comentario.

-es que acaso estas abusando de ella, quieres su dinero?

-Ya déjate de estupideces Gaara.

-Es que no puedo imaginarme que vayas hacer algo bueno por alguna persona.

Matsuri no sabía porque ese comentario había golpeado su ya roto corazón, machacando aun más los pedazos de este.

-Y aun así te haces llamar su amigo…?- dijo Matsuri con la cabeza baja respondiendo con dolor.

-A que… te refieres?- dijo Gaara un tanto impactado por esa frase.

-NO SABES NADA DE SUS PROBLEMAS Y TE HACES LLAMAR SU AMIGO!- dijo Matsuri enojada tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Sus…problemas?- pregunto Gaara.

-De verdad que eres un idiota- dijo Matsuri soltándolo bruscamente y entrando al aula, sintiendo la mirada de todos los estudiantes que estaban alrededor pero sin importarle lo más mínimo, mientras en su cabeza resonaban las palabras que Gaara había pronunciado.

Gaara se quedo de pie mirando a Matsuri entrar, sintiendo una profunda sensación de culpabilidad pensando detenidamente a que se referia Matsuri con los problemas de Hinata.

Las clases mas incomodas de ambos habían comenzado, no se dirigieron siquiera una mirada. Gaara sentía cada vez mas pesado el error que había cometido, mientras que Matsuri solo trataba de quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza, mientras trataba de buscar una explicación de porque todo lo que ese chico le dijera le afectaba de alguna u otra forma.

Sonó el timbre y ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

-Matsuri, no se que fue lo que paso entre tu y Hinata, pero igual lo siento, no debí comportarme de esa manera.- dijo Gaara disculpándose.

- Ok- dijo ella aparentando un tono desganado, para no perder su característico orgullo.

Diciendo esto Matsuri salió dejando a Gaara helado por la indiferencia que ella aparentaba.

-Dios, porque siempre tiene que ser así?- se pregunto el chico para si mientras tomaba su cosas para salir.- Matsuri… Matsuri- dijo Gaara caminando rápidamente para alcanzarla.

- Que?- dijo ella volteándose.

-Te dije que lo siento, no podrías ser un poco…

-Mira Gaara, en serio me vale una mierda lo que digas…

-Deja de ser tan cerrada!, tal vez si cometí un error por culparte de esa forma sin saber absolutamente nada pero me estoy disculpando, por lo menos podrías ser un poco mas considerada también…

-Asi, y piensas que lo voy hacer solo porque a ti se te ocurrió que tengo que ser "Considerada"!- imitando el tono y los gestos de Gaara en la ultima palabra.

-VEZ, A ESO ES LO QUE ME REFIERO!- dijo Gaara dejando mostrar una vena en su frente, todavía a estas alturas Matsuri lo sacaba de quicio.

-Y YO A LO QUE ME REFIERO ESQUE NUNCA ME IMPORTO, NO ME IMPORTA Y NUNCA ME IMPORTARA LO QUE PIENSES DE MI! NUNCA! Tsk MIERDA!- dijo Matsuri también molestándose.

-PUES SI NO TE IMPORTARA NO ESTARIAS TAN ENOJADA EN ESTE MOMENTO!

-QUE ME DICES DE TI? PARECES UN VOLCAN A PUNTO DE HACER ERUPCION.

-PORQUE ERES LA PERSONA QUE MAS ME HACE ENOJAR, NO PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO SIN QUE TERMINEMOS GRITANDO!

-ASI QUE SOY LA PERSONA QUE MAS TE ENOJA eh?, NO CREAS QUE TU TE SALVAS DE ESA, PORQUE LOS MISMO SE APLICA PARA TI, Y ESPERO QUE TE CALLES PRONTO PORQUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE RAJARTE LA BOCA DE UN MALDITO GOLPE!

- No serias capaz- dijo Gaara calmándose un poco y tratando de probar a Matsuri.

-QUE NO SOY CAPAZ?- respondió Matsuri sintiendo como su sangre se calentaba por la furia que sentía.

- No solo eso, además no creo que tu golpe haga mucho daño – Gaara seguía provocándola, eso le causaba cierta gracia.

- Ahora si… ahora si te la ganaste- dijo Matsuri abalanzándose sobre Gaara, pero este logro detener el puño de Matsuri con su mano.

- Woo, parece que si eras capaz de golpearme- dijo Gaara pero su tono provocador no cambiaba.

- Y parece que ya se te olvido esto- dijo Matsuri pateando a Gaara como la ultima vez pero este volvió a detener el golpe.

-En esa no caigo dos veces- respondió Gaara.

Matsuri lo miro enojada, sabia que si intentaba golpearlo otra vez este el lograría esquivar el golpe, se quedo un momento pensativa mirándolo a los ojos… Mirándolo a los ojos?, no se había dado cuenta de ello pero cuando lo hizo sus mejillas se tornaron bastante coloradas, de verdad que los ojos de Gaara era hermosos, y profundos, sentía que en cualquier momento podía ser tragada por ese color aguamarina. Gaara que se sentía un poco orgulloso de que Matsuri no lo hubiera golpeado, comenzó a sentirse incomodo al ver a Matsuri mirándolo tan fijamente, tan fijamente que no parecía que estuviera consiente.

-Pasa algo? – pregunto Gaara sonrojado al mirar la cara de ida de Matsuri.

- Ah? Nada nada- dijo Matsuri saliéndose de su trance aun con muñeca atrapada por la mano de Gaara.

Ninguno sabia que hacer, estaban sumamente incomodos y avergonzados.

-Ya… ya puedes soltarme?- pregunto Matsuri volviendo su rostro.

- Y como se que no trataras de golpearte nuevamente? – dijo Gaara recordando en lo que había quedado antes de que ese extraño momento sucediera.

- Pienso golpearte! – Dijo después de pensar en un plan

-Entonces no te soltare….- dijo Gaara.

-Asi? –pregunto Matsuri.

-Asi que? –pregunto Gaara un poco preocupado, a que se refería con Asi?

Si Matsuri no podía usar sus brazos y piernas para golpearlo, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Se acercó al brazo con el que Gaara la agarraba y sin que el tuviera tiempo de razonar, le dio un mordisco tan fuerte que el la soltó inmediatamente.

-Mierda!, eso dolió! – dijo el tratando de mirar donde lo había mordido, dolió tanto que definitivamente debió dejarle alguna marca.

Matsuri solo se reía mientras lo veía quejarse del dolor.

-De verdad estas loca- dijo Gaara molesto.

- Ay por dios, no es para tanto- dijo Matsuri.

-QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?, MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE- dijo el ensenándole la marca morada de los dientes que había quedado grabada en el antebrazo de Gaara.

Matsuri lo miro, debía admitir que se veía un poco doloroso, se le había pasado la mano.

-Tu… tu me provocaste- dijo Matsuri

-No es cierto!

-Si lo es, y eso es lo que te ganaste!

-Bueno, sabes que, me da igual, Me largo…- dijo Gaara dándose media vuelta, sabia que en parte tenia la culpa.

-Te enojas y fuiste tu el que empezó, mejor no hubieras dicho nada desde el principio y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Dije que me largo, no me quedare peleando contigo toda la noche…- dijo Gaara

-Toda la noche seria poco Maldito!

-Si exacto y por eso me voy…

- Has lo que quieras!

Ambos tomaron trayectos diferentes, sin embargo caminaban mas resentidos que furiosos, desde cuando les afectaba tanto lo que decía el otro?.

* * *

Gaara despertó el viernes de forma tranquila, pero miro la horrible marca de su brazo, no se veía nada bien, que iban a pensar los demás de una mordida como esa.

-De verdad que no importa cuantas veces lo intentemos, nunca nos llevaremos bien- dijo para si mirando la herida.

Se levanto se lavo los dientes y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar algo, preparo unas tostadas, un par de huevos y una tasa de café y se sentó en la mesa para comenzar a comer. Masticaba aburridamente sin nada en su cabeza, comía mas por inercia que por otra cosa, hasta que de nuevo noto aquella molesta marca purpura….

_"Tsk, por lo menos tiene los dientes parejos"_ dijo viendo la curveada y casi perfecta forma de la mandíbula dibujada en su brazo. Pero luego pensando que era un completo idiota por dejar que semejantes estupideces inundaran su mente "_dientes parejos?, debería estar pensando en como taparme esto! Que van a pensar todos cuando lo vean?"_

_-_Porque siempre estas causándome problemas?– dijo aburridamente para si.

El día para Gaara paso lentamente, prácticamente no hiso nada productivo durante toda la tarde, prendía la televisión de vez en cuando o usaba la computadora pero eso no era suficiente para hacer desaparecer el aburrimiento que sentía en ese momento.

- Hola Gaara!

- Hola Kankuro!

- Aburrido?

- Ni que lo digas- dijo Gaara con un tono hastiado.

- Ya desearía estar en tu lugar, el trabajo a veces suele ser un tanto pesado.

- Por cierto Kankuro, mañana irán también Kiba, Shino, Hinata y Naruto.

- Hablas del concierto?

- Si, de que otra cosa si no?

- Pues Gaara, jeje… creo que no iré al final! Saldré con una chica.

Gaara solo sintió en ese momento que quería matar a su hermano, estaba enredado en esa situación por culpa de él, desde el principio no se le apetecía asistir al tan mencionado concierto.

- Saldrás… con… una… CHICA! Kankuro te voy a matar! Me lo pudiste decir antes!

- Cálmate Gaara no es para… hey que es eso que tiene en el brazo?

- En el brazo? – de pronto Gaara recordó la marca morada que sobresalía en su piel.

- Si, que es eso- dijo Kankuro riéndose un poco notando la marca de los dientes.

- Na…Nada- dijo Gaara escondiendo su brazo detrás.

- Es de la misma chica que te golpeo la pierna la vez pasada?

- … - Gaara solo permaneció en silencio.

- Vamos soy tu hermano, puedes contarme todo jaja- se burlaba Kankuro - ya andan juntos? Porque por semejante mordida diría que si jajaja.

- …

- Habla Gaara, recuerda que el que calla otorga!

- Dios Kankuro, eres igual de fastidioso que ella... – dijo Gaara caminando hasta su habitación, su hermano solía ser un tanto abrumador de vez en cuando.

- Igual de fastidioso que quien Gaara?, tienes que decírmelo! – siguió Insistiendo su hermano hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con fuerza.

* * *

La tarde del sábado se tornaba cada vez más interesante, Kiba y Shino quedaron de verse en casa de Hinata para partir juntos al concierto, Naruto y Gaara decidieron llegar por su parte al lugar.

- Hola Neji-san, que bueno verte por aquí, esta Hinata?- Pregunto Shino educadamente.

- Hola chicos, tanto tiempo sin verlos, pónganse cómodos mientras le aviso que ustedes están aquí.

- Arigato Neji-san- Agradecieron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos esperaron que Hinata apareciera, mientras lo hacia, hablaban con Neji de como iba su vida ahora que estaba apunto de graduarse de la universidad.

- Hola chicos- Hinata bajo con la misma ropa que le había prestado Matsuri la ultima vez que se vieron. Viéndose igual de atractiva y sorprendente que la primera vez.

- Hola Hinata – respondieron Shino y Kiba.

Neji miro a su prima de reojo, le parecía extraño verla vestida de esa manera, no para nada normal en ella, _"Acaso esta saliendo con alguien, aunque no me da buena espina verla de esa manera_" Neji prefirió mantenerse en silencio y no hacer un alboroto frente a Kiba y Shino, pero definitivamente si estaba saliendo con alguien peligroso debería buscar la forma de alejarla de ese chico_. "Tal vez sea bueno preguntarle a Sakura, ya que es la mejor amiga de Hinata, debería de saber algo, aunque no se si me llegara a decir algo"_ pensó Neji, sin darse cuenta de que si hacia eso, seria un error bastante grande.

Hinata, Kiba Y Shino se despidieron y partieron al concierto.

* * *

Eran las 8 pm, Matsuri y la banda ya estaban en el lugar, todos ansiosos por tocar pero a la vez sumamente nerviosos y esperando que todo saliera según lo planeado, aun les quedaba una hora para prepararse psicológicamente y esperar que los nervios no los traicionaran.

- Genial, ya quiero tocar- dijo Matsuri a Tobi.

- Estoy segura que esta noche seremos los mejores- respondió Tobi.

- Si, y barreremos el piso con Hebi- dijo Hidan, apoyado por Sasori y Pain, pero dejando un sentimiento de amargura en Matsuri, no le gusta pensar de esa forma de Hebi, ya que conocía a Sasuke, además, nunca supo la razón del resentimiento entre ambas bandas, Se había dado cuenta de que eran rivales, las dos eran bastante buenas pero su pelea era algo un poco mas personal.

* * *

El celular de Kiba aviso que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

- Donde… están? Gaara- leyó Kiba el mensaje en voz alta.

- Pues no conozco mucho por aquí, así que dile que estamos en la barra.- dijo Shino.

Mientras ambos conversaban y dudaban de como comunicar a Gaara su localización, Hinata buscaba a cierto chico entre la multitud teniendo también la esperanza de encontrarse con Matsuri pues ni ella ni los demás tenia la menor idea de que Matsuri brillaría esa noche sobre el escenario.

- Hinata? No sabia que también vendrías!

* * *

**Bueno ahora si en el otro cap se vino el concierto! Hasta yo estoy emocionada por eso... jaja NOSE XD! bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado! CHAO! ^.^**


	12. Noche de Música parte 1

**Bueno les traigo el cap 12! Asi que disfruten del concierto :D XD! ... Gracias por los reviews! ^.^**

* * *

Mientras ambos conversaban y dudaban de como comunicar a Gaara su localización, Hinata buscaba a cierto chico entre la multitud teniendo también la esperanza de encontrarse con Matsuri pues ni ella ni los demás tenia la menor idea de que Matsuri brillaría esa noche sobre el escenario.

- Hinata? No sabia que también vendrías!

**Capitulo 12: Noche de Música parte 1**

Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Naruto detrás suyo, "que hace aquí?" se preguntaba, últimamente trataba de evitarlo para ver si así podía aclarar las ideas de su cabeza.

- Yo… yo tampoco sabía que venias- respondió Hinata aun sin volverse.

- Bueno, digamos que fue algo de ultima hora! Pero me sorprende verte aquí.

- Bueno… yo… es solo que me invitaron y no sabia como decir que no- mintió Hinata, ella desde el principio estaba dispuesta a venir.

- Hinata, pasa algo? Te noto un poco distante…

- Oh no… Naruto- kun… no es nada enserio! – dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a Naruto y aparentarle que todo estaba bien.

Naruto se sintió mejor al escuchar lo que dijo Hinata, sin embargo cuando se volvió no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el también debía aceptar lo bien que se veía Hinata, era casi imposible dejar de verla, tanto fue así que casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, Hinata se sentía sumamente nerviosa frente a Naruto, no sabia que hacer ni que hablar en ese momento, Naruto solía ser un tanto hiperactivo, sin embargo en ese momento estaba tan callado, el tampoco sabia como romper el hielo.

- Hinata… - dijo Naruto.

- Eh!?- pregunto ella sumamente atenta e interesada al escuchar a Naruto pronunciar su nombre.

- Hoy… bueno… te ves…- Naruto trataba de terminar lo que había comenzado a decir, aunque ni siquiera sabia porque lo había echo, fue mas como un impulso al ver a Hinata vestida de esa forma.

- Naruto! Ya llegaste! – dijo Kiba al verlo con Hinata.

Hinata se sintió sumamente decepcionada en ese momento, quería saber que estaba apunto de decirle Naruto y el al contrario se sentía tan aliviado, pensaba que si Kiba no hubiese llegado en ese momento posiblemente hubiera dicho alguna estupidez. Ella caminaba con la cabeza gacha, estaba confundida no había sentido aquella vergüenza y felicidad infinita que siempre hubo sentido antes cuando estaba ante el, de verdad lo estaba olvidando? Pero entonces porque le importaba tanto lo que él le fuera a decir en ese momento, porque le afectaba de cierto modo que estuviera ahí?.

Los amigos lograron infiltrarse entre la gran cantidad de gente, consiguiendo un espacio frente a la tarima, Kiba y Shino no paraban de mostrar su emoción, definitivamente amaban este tipo de actividades al igual que Naruto pero no el paraba de observar a Hinata y a Gaara que hablaban silenciosamente.

- Hinata, estas bien?- pregunto Gaara.

- Si, no hay de que preocuparse- dijo ella.

- Lo siento, debimos de decirte que Naruto venia.

- Claro… claro que no, no me molesta en absoluto- respondió atarantada, se preguntaba porque Gaara se disculpaba por eso si se suponía nadie sabia de el amor de ella por el.

- …- Gaara le dedico una mirada que lo hacia ver como si tuviera un letrero en la frente que decía "No mientas".

- Era tan obvio?- respondió ella resignada.

- Si… bueno… tu sabes- respondía Gaara sin tratar de herirla o decir algo que la avergonzara.

- No importa, tal vez eso sea lo de menos, además el esta con…Sakura.

Naruto miraba de reojo a la pareja, desde cuando Gaara y Hinata eran tan amigos?, acaso le había robado su puesto de mejor amigo, sabia que desde que andaba con Sakura casi no hablaba con ella pero, era esa una razón para que ella se olvidara así de su amistad?. Naruto seguía con sus preguntas en la cabeza sin darse cuenta que la verdadera persona a quien debería de dirigir esos ocurrentes celos era un músico de pelo azabache.

Las primeras bandas se hicieron presentes, la verdad que ninguna había mostrado ser deficientes, habían animado bastante el publico.

- Por fin viene Hebi

- Suigetsu es tan genial!

- Pero no se compara con Sasuke…

- Si, pero es una lastima que tenga novia

- Si estuviera soltero me le hubiera tirado encima hace rato…

Hinata escucho una pequeña conversación entre un par de chicas que se encontraban junto a ella. "Sasuke, Novia?"

- Soy una idiota- dijo para si golpeando su frente con su mano.

"En que estaba penando, ni siquiera sé que hago aquí, mi suerte es de lo peor" pensaba Hinata mientras reunía algunos tristes recuerdos en su cabeza. Sus ánimos habían bajado drásticamente, ya no quería estar ahí.

- Chicos yo… no me siento muy bien - dijo ella a sus amigos- creo que me iré ya.

Solo dio media vuelta y dispuesta a dar su primer paso, sin prestar atención a las preguntas de sus amigos.

- Hinata, me alegra que al final hayas venido- una voz en particular hizo que Hinata se detuviera.

Al volverse miro a Sasuke agachado en la orilla de la tarima, provocando en el la misma reacción que Naruto al ver lo bien que se veía, dejando salir un pequeño sonrojo casi imperceptible.

- Etto… yo… claro que iba a venir- dijo sumamente nerviosa mostrando el pequeño tic nervioso de sus dedos.

Él le dedico una dulce sonrisa y a la cual ella respondió también, se sentía mucho mejor después de eso por lo que prefirió quedarse…. A quien engañaba, estaba sumamente ansiosa por verlo tocar.

La banda se acomodó en sus puestos, un chico de pelo anaranjado se sentó en la batería, el teclado lo tomo otro de pelo plateado, la guitarrista se coloco frente al micrófono y Sasuke era el encargado del bajo. Comenzaron a tocar, Hinata no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, en ese momento no le importaba nada, era como si hubiera olvidado todos sus dudas en ese momento.

Naruto había quedado cuadrado ante la escena de ese chico y Hinata, pero nada le había molestado mas que observar la mirada de ilusión y la gran sonrisa que Hinata le dedicaba a Sasuke mientras tocaba, además de celoso se sentía confundido, desde cuando deseaba tanto que Hinata lo mirara a el también de esa forma.

La presentación del grupo había terminado pero la sonrisa de Hinata no se borraba. Sin embargo la expresión de Gaara no era tan buena cuando noto los integrantes del siguiente grupo.

En el momento en que Akatsuki salió, todos los aclamaban con furor, era uno de los favoritos además de Hebi, el primero en salir era Sasori, seguido por Matsuri y los demás integrantes. Cuando Gaara noto aquella figura femenina no pudo evitar escupir el trago de cerveza que tenia en la boca… "Matsuri?" pensó al verla.

El grupo había comenzado a tocar, vaya que eran buenos. En ese momento Matsuri había olvidado todos sus nervios dando campo una sensación de adrenalina y éxtasis, estaba haciendo en ese momento lo que mas le gustaba, no importaba que pasara, estaba segura que nada podría sacarla de esa emoción o al menos eso creía. Cuando estaba a mitad de su segunda canción dirigió una mirada rápida al publico, dejando salir una desafinada y horrible nota cuando observo en la primera fila unos conocidos ojos aguamarina que no se podían confundir con nada, debía reaccionar rápido, no podía desconcentrarse por algo como eso, inmediatamente retomo la canción arreglando su error con un improvisado solo que había dejado al publico con la boca abierta, sin embargo después de eso sentía que nunca se le había echo tan difícil tocar su guitarra como esta vez, no podía dejar de sentir el peso de aquellos ojos sobre ella. Nunca antes había deseado tanto terminar rápido.

- Oye Gaara… no crees que ella es genial- dijo Hinata al notar también a Matsuri.

- Si… creo que si- dijo mintiendo acerca del "creo".

El frenesí que Gaara experimento en ese momento al no poder dejar de mirarla era sumamente abrumador, una cantidad inmensa de emociones se mezclaron en ese momento dentro de su cabeza, no había termino para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, sin embargo la palabra mas cercana a esta podría ser tal vez… atrapado, atraído, enamorado?

"Por fin" esas fueron las dos palabras que abarcaban la mente de Matsuri cuando termino su presentación, sentía a pesar de los aplausos que había sido desastroso, nunca había tocado tan mal aunque nadie lo notara.

El concierto de Akatsuki había terminado, el grupo bajo de la tarima, Gaara sintió un gran impulso de seguirlos y no se resistió, quería estar completamente seguro si en verdad ella era Matsuri.

- Chicos ya vuelvo- dijo Gaara, sin dar pista o rastro alguno hacia donde se dirigía.

Miro que el grupo se detuvo por un momento y solo se camuflo con las demás personas que caminaban por allí. No era tan difícil, los observaba desde lejos y definitivamente había comprobado que era Matsuri.

- Oye Matsuri que fue lo que te paso?- dijo Hidan cuando ya hubieron bajado del escenario

- Lo siento, fue un pequeño error- respondió ella.

- Bueno no importa, al final todo salió mejor de lo que esperábamos- dijo Pain.

Sasori tomo a Matsuri del brazo y se la llevo lejos del grupo para que no escucharan lo que tenia que preguntar, caminaron unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de ellos pero sin percatarse del chico pelirrojo que se ocultaba entre la multitud. Gaara se encontraba muy cerca de ellos, tan cerca como para escuchar todo perfectamente.

- Que es ese chico para ti?- pregunto Sasori molesto.

- Chico? De que hablas?- dijo Matsuri, preguntándose si acaso se refería a Gaara.

- Hablo de Gaara, pude notar que no podías dejar de mirarlo mientras tocaba, eso casi nos cuesta el concierto Matsuri!- "Entonces si se había dado cuenta, además de donde lo conocía?"

- Que mierda te pasa Sasori, Gaara no es mas que mi molesto y pesado compañero de colegio.

- Es enserio?- pregunto el con un tono celoso y desconfiado.

- Lo odio demasiado, siempre esta molestando, un día le voy a plantar un buen golpe, además no se porque me preguntas eso, si… tu… eres quien me gusta- Matsuri sentía que no estaba siendo completamente sincera, no culpaba a Sasori si no le creía, pues ni podía tragarse sus propias palabras.

- Esta bien, te creo- tomo el rostro de Matsuri plantándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Gaara miro como la pareja se alejaba, de verdad que no tenia ni idea de que ambos estuvieran saliendo juntos y la forma en que se había enterado le había dolido un poco. "De verdad tanto me odia?" pensó para si.

- Gaara! No deberías desaparecerte de la nada – dijo Shino.

- Dame eso- dijo Gaara quitándole la cerveza a Shino y tomándosela rápidamente.

- Woo.. Gaara parece que hoy te ves animado para tomar.- dijo Kiba mirándolo acabarse la cerveza.

- Si, eso es! Vamos a tomar- dijo el. Tal vez esa era la única forma de quitarse aquella extraña pesadez de su pecho.

Hinata lo miro extrañada, Gaara no era de comportare de esa manera.

Los cinco caminaron rápidamente hasta la barra, Hinata no tomo mucho, ya que era muy controlada cuando se trataba de licor, lo contrario de Gaara que esa noche parecía que tomaba como si no hubiera mañana junto con Naruto y Kiba. Shino era mas como Hinata, prefería no abusar del licor, se podría decir que el ya había aprendido la lección.

- Hinata?- dijo Sasuke detrás de ella.

- Oh Sasuke, hola!- dijo sonrojándose y sorprendida de que apareciera de nuevo, definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

- Gracias por venir- dijo el.

- Eh si bueno… No es ninguna molestia.

- Me preguntaba, si querías tomar algo conmigo?

Hinata no pudo evitar volverse loca con esa frase, la estaba invitando a salir con el? Sin embargo miro a sus amigos, no podía dejarle los tres a Shino, alguien debía ayudarle a cuidarlos ya que estaban bastante mal.

- Bueno… la verdad es que, no puedo, no me mal interpretes es solo que…

- No te preocupes Hinata, yo puedo hacerme cargo de estos tres- dijo Shino al notar la expresión de ella.

- Entonces problema resuelto?- dijo Sasuke al escuchar al chico.

- Arigato Shino- dijo Hinata, poniéndose de pie para seguir al pelinegro.

- Que tiene… ese… chico que no… tenga yo!- dijo Naruto completamente borracho al ver a Hinata irse.

- Cual chico yo no note nada!- dijo Kiba!

- Tu no tienes a Sakura, Naruto?- dijo Shino que no le quedaba de otra que escuchar las extrañas conversaciones de sus amigos borrachos.

- Mu… Mu… Mujeeeres!- exclamo Gaara- lo único que podemos hacer Naruto es… tomar para olvidar!- decía Gaara era el que peor estaba de todos.

- Sii, tomemos- decían Kiba y Naruto! – la verdad que ninguno tenia idea de que era lo que estaba pasando, ya casi habían olvidado todo.

- Yo voy a ir un momento al baño- dijo Gaara de repente.

- Quieres que te acompañe? Estas bastante tomado!- dijo Shino

- Tomado! Casi no he tomado nada Shi…Shino! –decia Gaara tambaleándose.

- Pero enserio estas borracho!

- Que no!, No estoy… nada… borracho, iré solo y punto!- dijo Gaara, yéndose solo, llevándose con el una botella de tequila a la cual solo le quedaba un cuarto de su contenido pues entre esos tres mas algunos tragos de Shino y Hinata la habían consumido casi toda.

"Mierda, no recuerdo para donde iba" pensó Gaara, al notar que caminaba por todo el bar. "Creo que era a tomar un poco de aire" decía para si mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio. Salió del bar, sin tener ni idea de que estaba haciendo, camino unos cuantos pasos y se sentó en la cera recostado a una de las paredes del edificio después de que comenzara a sentir un poco de nauseas.

* * *

Akatsuki se reunió a tomar como solían hacerlo siempre, todos estaban sumamente ebrios, riéndose y diciendo lo primero que se les viniera a la mente menos Matsuri, casi no había tomado licor, estaba sumamente pensativa, en ese momento parecía una gran filosofa, dándole vueltas y vueltas a todo lo que le había sucedido esa noche. Miro a todos sus amigos en estado de ebriedad, la verdad que en ese momento prefería un poco de tranquilidad, por lo que decidió salir a tomar aire. Se dirigió a la entrada principal, atravesándola para toparse con la brisa nocturna.

-Matsuri, Matsuri, Matsuriiii!- dijo torpemente una conocida voz para la chica.

* * *

**Hay Gaara, hasta borracho te amo! jaja xD! , Bueno que les pareció esta primera parte? Les gusto? :)**

**Subiré pronto la continuación, por si quieren saber que pasara... ay yo se que si quieren saber jaja xD! **

**Bueno en fin, no olviden dejar un comentario porfis, ya que son parte de mi fuente de inspiración! JAJA bueno chao, se cuidan :D**


	13. Noche de Música parte 2: Me Gustas

**Bueno aqui les traigo el final de lo que fue el concierto! :D, espero que les guste... y que haya sido de su agrado o por lo menos algo de lo que esperaban :P**

* * *

Akatsuki se reunió a tomar como solían hacerlo siempre, todos estaban sumamente ebrios, riéndose y diciendo lo primero que se les viniera a la mente menos Matsuri, casi no había tomado licor, estaba sumamente pensativa, en ese momento parecía una gran filosofa, dándole vueltas y vueltas a todo lo que le había sucedido esa noche. Miro a todos sus amigos en estado de ebriedad, la verdad que en ese momento prefería un poco de tranquilidad, por lo que decidió salir a tomar aire. Se dirigió a la entrada principal, atravesándola para toparse con la brisa nocturna.

-Matsuri, Matsuri, Matsuriiii!- dijo torpemente una conocida voz para la chica.

**Cap 13: Noche de Música parte 2: Me gustas**

- Gaara?- Dijo Matsuri al verlo sentado en la cera.

- Holis!- dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara, parecía otra persona.

- Holis? Estas ebrio!- respondió ella al verlo.

- No… no es cieeerto- respondió el.

- Jaja, si, si lo estas y te vez demasiado imbécil! –respondió burlándose mientras lo señalaba.

- Te ves linda- dijo el sin quitar la sonrisa.

Matsuri se sonrojo al escuchar eso pero no dijo nada.

- No… no sabia que me odiabas tanto- dijo cambiando de pronto el tono amistoso del principio por uno triste y serio.

- Jajaja, desde cuando te afecta eso Gaara!? De verdad que el licor si te hace mal.

- Si, si me afecta que me odies- dijo mientras tomaba la botella y se echaba un trago.

Matsuri lo miro impactada, "le afecta que… le odie?" pensó mientras lo observaba tomar. "Tsk, debe estar bien borracho" se dijo para mientras planteaba una explicación.

- Porque… me odiiiiaas taaanto?- dijo Gaara al quitar la botella de su boca.

- Ya cállate!

- Es que… es que creo que… me gustas pero tu me odias!- dijo Gaara.

Un estado de shock entro en ella, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, por mas que lo intentaba solamente lograba balbucear. Su cabeza daba vueltas, sin pensarlo se sentó silenciosamente aun con los ojos de abiertos de par en par a la par de Gaara, quitándole la botella.

- Oye que.. que estas haciendo?- dijo el, al sentir como Matsuri le arrebataba el licor.

Ella no respondió se echo un trago bastante largo, miraba perdidamente hacia el frente mientras Gaara le reclamaba por la botella pero ella no podía ponerle atención en ese momento, estaba perdida en aquellas palabras**… "ME GUSTAS"**

Sin darse cuanta, Matsuri se había acabado todo el contenido restante de la botella y después de unos minutos ella había caído también en un estado de estupidez debido a la ebriedad.

- Pff jajaja, ese chico casi se cae- dijo señalando a un hombre que pasaba cerca.

- Jajaja si yo también lo vi- se rio Gaara también.

- Que… que te pasó ahí?- dijo Matsuri al ver la marca de los dientes en el brazo de Gaara. Parecía que no lo recordaba.

- Yo… creo que…- dijo Gaara tratando de recordar- no lo se, no logro recordarlo.

- Se ve… se ve genial! Yo también quiero una!- dijo Matsuri sin realmente tener idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

Antes de que terminara de la frase Matsuri sintió una especie de pellizco en su brazo y al notar pudo ver a Gaara mordiéndola

- Listo!, ahora… ahora los dos tenemos una marca!- decía con entusiasmo Gaara.

- Genial, es como una marca… de la amistad!- decía ella.

Desde el punto de vista de las demás personas que pasaban por ahí, ambos parecían grandes amigos afectados por el alcohol, realmente parecía como si se conociera y se agradaran, lo que era todo lo contrario de la realidad.

Ambos comenzaron a comparar sus marcas entre risas y frases sin sentido, gastando el tiempo rápidamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado mas de dos horas, dando casi la una de la mañana. El efecto del alcohol comenzaba a pasar al igual que el nivel de idiotez en el que ambos se encontraban, llegando a un punto en que ninguno de los dos decía nada pero aun estaban un poco ebrios.

- Matsuri… - dijo Gaara silenciosamente.

- Humm… se volvió para mirarlo.

Antes de que Matsuri pudiera preguntar o decir algo, sintió las manos de Gaara rodeando su rostro y unos labios sobre los suyos. Sin pensarlo dos veces respondió con la misma acción fundiéndose en un largo y apasionante beso del cual ninguno de los dos tenia conciencia.

- Oye Gaara… lamento molestarte pero creo que seria bueno irnos ya, Naruto y Kiba están bastante mal- dijo Shino acercándose al oído de Gaara para tratar de no ser mas estorboso de lo que ya era en ese momento.

Gaara paro el beso suave y lentamente.

- Ya tengo que irme- le dijo Gaara a Matsuri.

- Esta bien- dijo ella mirándolo ponerse de pie y marcharse.

Ella solo permaneció sentada ahí con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mirando al grupo de chicos marcharse. Después de rato el sueño la comenzó a invadir, quedándose profundamente dormida en el lugar donde estaba.

* * *

Hinata tomo la mano de Sasuke dejando atrás a sus amigos al cuidado de Shino, se sentía emocionada, nerviosa y a la vez culpable, "No es cierto que tiene novia?" pensó al recordar la conversación de las chicas junto a ella.

- Oye Hinata- dijo Sasuke mientras caminaban mas despacio, el adelante y ella atrás, el la tomaba de la mano, guiándola a lugar para pedir algo de tomar.

- Ah?

- Te gusto?- pregunto Sasuke con su típico tono serio.

- EHHH?! – dijo Hinata sorprendida y totalmente roja ante esa pregunta. No sabia que responder, temía decir al verdad y quedar como una fácil pero si le mentía podía ser que el la odiara?

- Bueno, solo lo pregunto porque… a mi si me gustas- solía ser muy seguro cuando hablaba, no era alguien que se anduviera como muchos rodeaos al contrario de Hinata.

Ella se detuvo de repente, estaba atónita, roja como un tomate, y parecía tartamuda.

- Yo… yo… yo… yo….

Sasuke miro a Hinata en ese momento, su timidez y su inocencia la hacían ver a aun mas sensual de lo que ya era, nunca había estado con una chica como ella, pero desde el día del restaurante le había llamado la atención su forma de ser, era muy diferente de las mujeres que solía conocer.

- Soy un idiota, no debí preguntarte eso. Lo siento –dijo el mientras retomaba el camino pero ella no se movió, por lo que el la miro extrañado- pasa algo?

- Sasuke-kun… ta…también me gustas- dijo Hinata sintiendo que eran las palabras mas difíciles de pronunciar en el mundo-pero… se que tienes novia y no quiero estropear su relación.

- No…via?- pregunto extrañado. "Acaso habla de Karin?"- Quien, quien te dijo que tenia novia?

- Yo bueno… es que- en ese momento la inseguridad se la comía viva, como le iba a decir que fue un rumor que escucho, quedaría como una chismosa, debió preguntarle primero.

- Déjalo, después te lo explicare-dijo el.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar.

- Sasuke-kun!, lo… lo siento, debí haberte preguntado- dijo ella con cara de arrepentimiento

**Hinata:**

En ese momento sentí que había echado todo a perder, así que decidí disculparme pensando que ya no había vuelta atrás, sin embargo el volvió a detenerse, se volvió a mirarme y se acercó lo suficientemente como para sentir su respiración, estaba petrificada, no sabia que hacer mas que mirarlo, no hablaba ni actuaba, con costo podía pensar y buscar una solución lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ninguna explicación parecía encajar con lo que realmente estaba pasando, estaba entusiasmada pero a la vez incomoda, nunca había estado en una situación de estas. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, tan fuerte que podía escuchar mis descontrolados latidos, estaba segura que el también los podía sentir, eso me avergonzaba. Después de un momento sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura, pero eso no fue comparable cuando sus labios se toparon con los míos. Me quede quieta, sintiendo el beso con mis ojos abiertos por la impresión, mi cabeza daba vueltas en ese momento, que debía hacer?, era… era la primera vez que besaba a alguien y ahora que se suponía que hiciera?, de pronto escuche su voz en mi oído- solo relájate- me avergoncé aun mas cuando dijo eso, se había dado cuenta de que yo no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, así que decidí seguir su consejo, cerré mis ojos y me concentre en sentir el continuo roce de sus labios con los míos, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar mutuamente, no quería que terminara, entre mas pasaba el tiempo mas lo deseaba. Me acerco mas hacia él y respondí rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, el perfume de su cuerpo se intensificaba cada vez mas, haciéndome desear mas de aquel continuo deja vu de sentimientos que se repetían con cada movimiento de nuestras bocas.

Nos detuvimos y un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirme, como si hubiera echo algo prohibido, nunca pensé que el besar a alguien fuera algo tan placentero, podía compararlo con una droga sin embargo no tenia el coraje como para tomar la iniciativa, así que espere ansiosa a que el volviera hacerlo, pero no sucedió. Habré echo algo mal? Pensé en ese momento asustado de haberlo arruinado por segunda vez.

* * *

Sasuke le dedico una pequeña sonrisa cuando terminaron de besarse, admirando ese característico sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata que le atraía tanto.

- Cambio de planes- dijo el.

- Camb… cambio de planes?- pregunto ella confundida… "a que se refería con cambio de planes?"

La tomo de la mano y la volvió a guiar, pero esta vez salieron del bar, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y se detuvieron en una iluminada calle.

- Porque.. porque vinimos aquí- pregunto Hinata con cierto tono de desconfianza.

- Jajaa… no te preocupes… solo que había mucho ruido y no podría escucharte hablar con tanta música- dijo el notando el nervioso tono de Hinata.

- Ha..blar?

- Si, hablar de nosotros… tu sabes… conocernos.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca bajo uno de los alumbrados públicos, no importaba donde estuvieran para Hinata en ese momento ese podía ser el lugar mas romántico del mundo.

- Etto… yo… no… no se que decir- dijo ella.

- Bueno entonces…empecemos con cosas fáciles como… cual música te gusta realmente?

La noche se volvía cada vez mas vieja, el reloj ya marcaba cerca de la 1:30am, habían hablado bastante de ellos, aunque los dos fuesen de pocas palabras, Sasuke por serio y ella por tímida.

- Es un poco tarde, que piensas hacer?

- Etto, debo volver a mi casa…

- Te acompaño.

- Ha…hai.

Ambos caminaron en dirección al bar, para recoger el bajo de Sasuke pero cerca de la entrada se encontraron con cierta individua, totalmente dormida.

- Matsuri?- dijo Hinata al verla.

- De verdad que no tiene arreglo- dijo Sasuke.

- No podemos dejarla aquí- dijo Hinata.

- Matsuri, despierta!, Hey MATSURI!- dijo Sasuke para despertarla.

- Déjenme, quiero…- dijo Matsuri cayendo rendida nuevamente.

- No parece que se vaya a despertar- dijo Hinata.- pero no quiero dejarla aquí.

- Porque no dejas que pase la noche en tu casa, yo me encargo de cargarla hasta allí.

- Si, creo que es lo mejor.

Sasuke entro, para tomar sus cosas.

- Vaya, parece que te olvidas rápido de las cosas.

- Déjalo ya Karin, tu y yo terminamos, no pienso quedarme estancado toda mi vida.

- Tienes razón, lo siento. Además no me parece una mala chica, cuídala Sasuke, como lo hiciste conmigo- dijo ella dejando caer una lagrima.

- Oye Karin… por favor no llores.

- Perdón, pero es inevitable.

- A mi también me duele- dijo el tomando su bajo y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Karin lo vio salir, con una sonrisa en su rostro, era mejor así, sabía que si todavía fueran novios, el día que ella se marchara seria aun más difícil.

Sasuke puso el bajo en el suelo, se agacho y tomo a Matsuri con cuidado, cargándola en su espalda. Cuando se levanto, noto el bajo en el suelo y vio que no podía cargar los dos.

- Esto es un problema- dijo el.

- No te preocupes, yo lo puedo cargar.

- Estas segura?- pregunto el

- Si- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron lentamente, por momentos en silencio y otros en el que cruzaban alguna clase de frase o palabra. Estaban muy pensativos.

Al llagar a la casa de Hinata, él se quedo asombrado de lo grande de la propiedad, ya que Sasuke no era alguien con grandes comodidades y lujos.

Ella saco un juego de llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta silenciosamente ya que sabía que a esa hora todos estaban durmiendo. Al abrir todo estaba totalmente oscuro, hizo una señal para que Sasuke pasara a dejar a Matsuri, luego salieron nuevamente. Ella le devolvió el bajo.

- Hinata…

- ….- ella estaba con la cabeza baja.

- De verdad… de verdad me gustas- dijo el sonrojándose, ni para que hablar de Hinata.

- A mi… a mi también… me gustas Sasuke-kun.

Lo miro por un momento pensando si debía besarlo o no. Tomo coraje, se coloco frente a él y le dio un rápido y sencillo beso en los labios, pero antes de que ella se separara completamente el la tomo de las mejillas metiendo delicadamente su lengua en la boca. Dando inicio a un largo beso de despedida

"Definitivamente Sakura debe saber algo" pensó Neji cuando vio a su prima y a Sasuke desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

* * *

- Mierda… mi cabeza!

- Ya era hora de que despertaras- dijo Kiba.

- Estoy en tu casa?- pregunto Gaara, mientras sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza saldría rodando por el piso.

- Vaya Gaara, parece que si tomaste bastante…

- Listo- dijo Shino saliendo de tomar un buen baño.

- Es mi turno- dijo Kiba, entrando al baño para ducharse.

Shino y Gaara se quedaron solos mientras Kiba tomaba un baño.

- Que… que paso ayer?- pregunto Gaara.

- Bueno, después del concierto te volviste loco y comenzaste tomar, luego te desapareciste mientras estabas borracho y cuando te encontramos estabas besándote con Matsuri.

- …

- No sabia que te gustaba

- …

- O estabas muy borracho para saberlo?

- …

- Gaara?

- …

- Hey? –dijo Shino agitando una mano frente a su amigo que parecía no reaccionar.

- …

- GAARA DESPIERTA!

- Que me estaba besando con…Matsuri? Que mierdas me paso!?

- Jajaja, cálmate, esas cosas suelen pasar.

- No Shino! Estas cosas no pasan! Creo… creo que volveré a dormir un rato mas…- dijo mientras se acurrucaba en las cobijas tratando de recordar lo que sucedió, no lo podía creer.

* * *

- Donde…estoy?- dijo Matsuri cuando al abrir sus ojos noto un techo diferente. No era el de su casa y tampoco el de Sasori, se alarmo por un momento pensando que clase de estupidez pudo hacer cometido para amanecer en una cama diferente. Se giro lentamente para encontrarse con que le deparara el destino, y vio que si había alguien, pero no podía descubrir quien era ya que estaba completamente tapado por la cobija.

_"Calmate y trata de recordar", "QUE ES ESTA MIERDA!" _pensó cuando vio la marca de unos diente en su brazo."_Estoy jodida!" _pensaba._ "pero ahora que lo pienso, tengo mi ropa puesta…. Entonces que fue lo que paso ayer?"_

_"recuerdo que Sali y vi a Gaara… Gaara… ayer yo me… bese con Gaara!... eso significa que quien esta bajo esa cobija es…"_

Matsuri se alarmo tanto en ese momento que inmediatamente tomo la cobija y se la arrebato a Hinata de un momento a otro.

- Gaa… Hinata?

- Que hora es?

- Estoy…salvada- dijo Matsuri respirando profundamente.

- Lo siento… ayer tratamos de despertarte, pero no lo logramos, por lo que pensamos que traerte aquí seria la mejor opción.

- Ah… si …gracias…

- Etto… paso algo malo?

- Es… que… yo… me… bese con Gaara…

- Con Gaara!- Pregunto Hinata sorprendida, jamás se imagino que entre ellos sucediera algo así.

- …

- Matsuri-chan…

- Mmm…

- Te gusta?

- Que! Jamaass!

- Entonces… porque sonríes?

* * *

**Fin del cap! :), hay me cuentan que les pareció... aunque fue un poco mas Sasuhina que GaaMatsu, ya pronto les llegara su hora a esos dos xD, es solo que tengo tantas ideas que no se ni donde acomodarlas en el fic, así que sean pacientes... :) **

**Gracias por los reviews! **

**chao ^.^**


	14. Martes 2, Terror a los Zombies

**Si, se que me atrase mas de lo normal! Lo siento, así que les traje un capitulo largo para compensar mi falta :(! Gracias por sus comentarios, son de lo mejor! y como siempre con deseos de que les guste el cap :)**

* * *

- Matsuri-chan…

- Mmm…

- Te gusta?

- Que! Jamaass!

- Entonces… porque sonríes?

**Capitulo 14: Martes 2: Terror a los zombies**

- Yo…- Matsuri noto la inconsciente curvatura de sus labios- YO NO SONRIO- dijo volviendo el rostro. – voy a dormir un rato mas, me duele la cabeza, dijo escondiéndose completamente bajo la cobija.

- Sabes, pienso que Gaara-kun es un buen chico- dijo Hinata.

- No me importa, para mi es de lo peor! – decía Matsuri aun bajo la cobija.

- De verdad?!, pero el siempre ha sido bastante…

- BUENO BUENO, esta bien, tal vez si me guste un poco…

- Y… porque no se lo dices?

- PORQUE TENGO NOVIO! Y ME GUSTA MIL VECES MAS QUE ESE….ESE…ESE ASQUEROSO Y ODIOSO GUSANO!

Hinata no respondió nada, solo miro a su nueva amiga con una sonrisa en su cara. Al mismo tiempo Matsuri debajo de las cobijas soltaba otra sonrisa, repasando rápidamente todos los momentos bochornosos y molestos que había vivido con el.

- Quieres bajar a desayunar?

- Si, tal vez sea buena idea.

Ambas bajaron a prepararse el desayuno. Mientras conversaban, Neji que pasaba por ahí decidió escuchar secretamente la conversación, tal vez se podía dar cuenta de algo.

- Ahora que lo pienso, como llegue hasta aquí?

- Etto- Hinata se puso sumamente nerviosa…

- Que?- pregunto Matsuri al ver la reacción de Hinata.

- Te… te trajo Sasuke- Kun.

- Sasuke Uchiha?!- dijo después de taparse la boca para no escupir la comida.

- Paso algo?

- Es solo que no sabia que se llevaban tan bien- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos y señalándola con el tenedor.

- Si, bueno…

"Sasuke Uchiha" Pensó Neji, eso era lo que necesitaban, tal vez era hora de llamar a Sakura. Tomo el celular de Hinata sin que esta se diera cuenta, copio el número de Sakura, lo apunto en el suyo y comenzó a llamar.

- Hola, habla Sakura!

- Hola, Sakura-chan, soy Neji, el primo de Hinata.

- Oh! Hola Neji-san, a que se debe la llamada.

- Bueno veras, últimamente Hinata a tomado actitudes diferentes y tu sabes que como heredera de la familia es algo un poco preocupante.

- Si, bueno eso tal vez se deba a su nueva amiguita- dijo Sakura con tono de disgusto.

- Nueva amiga?

- Si, es la peor chica de la escuela, no debes dejar que se una a ella, es la peor influencia de este mundo, se llama Matsuri.

- En serio?

- Si, porque tenias otra cosa en mente?

- En realidad pensé que podía saber de un chico con el que esta saliendo?

- Saliendo?!

- Si, un tal Sasuke Uchiha…

Nada se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

- Alo, Sakura?, Me escuchas?, Estas ahí?...

- No, no se nada de ese tal Sasuke.

Después de decir eso Sakura colgó la llamada, dejando a Neji solo con el teléfono.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hinata entro normalmente a la escuela, pensando que todo se encontraba tranquilo.

- Hinata…- dijo Sakura deteniéndose frente a ella.

- Sakura, buenos días!- dijo Hinata alegre.

- Eres una maldita zorra!- dijo Sakura dando una cacheta sumamente fuerte en la mejilla de Hinata. Ella solo la vio extrañada tapando su mejilla con las manos por el dolor.- Te juro que te voy a matar, TRAIDORA! – decía Sakura empujando a Hinata violentamente.

- Sakura! Que… que estas haciendo?

- Naruto?- dijo ella cuando lo vio tomando sus brazos para que no siguiera hiriendo a Hinata.

- Vamos Hinata, te llevare a que te pongas un poco de hielo en la mejilla- dijo el tomándola de la mano mientras miraba a Sakura con una mirad bastante enojada.

"Hasta Na…ruto?" pensó Sakura cuando los vio irse, su imperio se estaba comenzando a derrumbar.

Naruto llevo a Hinata hasta la enfermería, busco un poco de hielo, lo coloco en una pequeña bolsa y envolviéndolo en un trapo lo coloco suavemente en la mejilla de Hinata.

- Lo siento, la verdad no se porque Sakura se comporto de esa forma.

- No… no te preocupes Naruto-kun- dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Por cierto Hinata… bueno, yo… no pude decírtelo el sábado pero, te veías… hermosa- dijo Naruto desviando un poco su mirada.

- Gra…gracias- dijo ella sonrojada.

- Que te parece, bueno, si vamos a comer algo después de clases?.

Hinata se sintió además de nerviosa un poco molesta.

- Porque…porque hasta ahora Naruto-kun?- dijo ella quitando la mano de Naruto de su mejilla.

- A que te refieres?- pregunto el un poco alarmado.

- Nada, no tiene importancia- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la puerta con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Naruto quedo helado, "Que le pasa?" pensó, pero sabia que no podía mentirse mas, Hinata tenia todo el derecho de enojarse, además sabia a lo que ella se refería, Se sentía como un completo idiota y perdedor.  
***

Matsuri entro a su aula, con el tiempo apenas para que Kakashi sensei cerrara la puerta y comenzara la clase. Aunque si llegaba tarde o temprano le podía valer cualquier cosa mas en ese momento que solo meditaba como reaccionaria cuando vería a Gaara, además recordaba que él estaba borracho, por lo cual esperaba que el no recordara ni supiera nada.

Entro rápidamente, busco su logar y cuando se sentó en el no pudo evitar echarle una mirada con el rabillo del ojo a dicho hombre que para su sorpresa el hacia lo mismo. Ambos se sorprendieron aun mas cuando notaron el uno al otro viéndose por lo quitaron rápidamente la mirada. Matsuri trato de disimular observando hacia la ventana y Gaara hacia que ponía apuntaba en su cuaderno sin embargo la atención de ambos estaba centrada en el otro, estaban atentos a cualquier mirada o palabra que el otro dijera.

Después de un rato Gaara miro su reloj y al recordar que tenia que estar en la oficina del director suspiro haciendo que Matsuri, que había estado pendiente de cada respiro de el durante toda la mañana, reaccionara velozmente.

- Que, dijiste algo?- dijo ella inmediatamente.

- No…-respondió el dudoso.

- Ah… bueno… ok- dijo ella sintiéndose tonta.

El solo dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

Al llegar al lugar Gaara, miro a todos sus compañeros del consejo estudiantil reunidos, incluso Sakura que tenia en ese momento una cara de pocos amigos, estaba ahí. Además había cinco chicos nuevos, con el uniforme escolar.

-Bien, gracias a todos por venir- dijo Tsunade.- lo que pasa es que ellos son estudiantes de intercambio, por lo que quería que se presentaran ante ellos, ya que ustedes tienen la obligación de ayudarles si ellos necesitan algo.

-hai-respondieron todos atentamente.

Todos los estudiantes nuevos se presentaron con los del consejo estudiantil. Todos parecían bastante normales, estudiante con intereses comunes y corrientes, sin embargo hubo una chica que con solo decir su nombre hizo que Sakura sonriera maliciosamente. Los estudiantes de intercambio recibieron un tour por todo el colegio, explicaciones de los diferentes clubes por lo que el día se había ido rápidamente para ellos, para cuando terminaron las clases habían acabado y ya no quedaba nadie el colegio.

Gaara estuvo apunto de irse cuando noto la horrible presencia de Sakura junto a la nueva estudiante de intercambio y miro como se la llevaba consigo, eso no le parecía una buena idea pero no pensaba meterse en esa clase de cosas. Le pareció una lastima, la chica le había parecido bastante agradable, además era muy bonita, aunque no había causado ningún efecto en el. Eso le recordó la primera vez que vio a Matsuri sentada en uno de los sillones de la oficina, mascando chicle despreocupadamente. Nunca se le iban a olvidar sus primeras palabras y su tono buscapleitos. Ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía bastante divertido. Tomo sus cosas y se fue.

* * *

**Martes**

Otro vez Matsuri debía quedarse hasta el final del día en el colegio debido a su castigo. Se levanto, miro el reloj y noto la fecha.

- PORQUE TENIA QUE CAER MARTES!?

Era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, y como era costumbre todos los años visitaba su tumba, era el único lugar donde solía hablar de sus sentimientos y sus problemas.

- Definitivamente ese estúpido profesor no me dejara faltar hoy, Tsk!

Las clases comenzaron y la reacción entre ambos fue igual que el día anterior, trataban de evitar mirarse pero no podían apartar los ojos del otro. Sin embargo la atención de Matsuri hoy se dividía en dos cosas, en Gaara por supuesto y la otra en la visita de su madre, quería ir temprano, ya que el simple echo de imaginarse de noche en el cementerio no era de su agrado. Su preocupación se hacia notar en el continuo movimiento de sus pies o el los constantes golpes que producía al chocar su lapicero contra la mesa.

Al final las clases habían terminado, y ninguna buena idea había llegado a su mente, por lo que no le quedaba de otra que terminar su castigo.

Gaara y Matsuri caminaron en silencio, ahora que se ponían analizarlo no se habían dirigido casi una sola palabra en los dos días que habían pasado. Entraron al pequeño lugar y se sentaron a la mesa que estaba ahí.

- Que?- pregunto Matsuri cuando noto a Gaara mirándola confuso.

- Nada, es solo que pensé que harías lo mismo de la vez pasada, me sorprende que te sientes cerca mio por gusto.

- No soy tan inmadura como para sentarme del otro lado de la mesa, además la vez pasada fue para practicar…

- No lo decía en ese sentido…

- Da igual…

Matsuri solo apoyo su codo en la mesa mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su mano dándole vueltas a la única opción que le quedaba, pedirle a Gaara que la cubriera. El la notaba inquieta, eso le daba mucha curiosidad, además de que había pasado todo el día así.

- Gaara… dijo Matsuri dudosa.

- …- El no dijo nada, solo levanto la mirada, eso lo había sorprendido.

- Podrías cubrirme?- pregunto ella un poco sonrojada.

- Ah?

- QUE SI PODRIAS CUBRIRME!- dijo impaciente…

- No…

- Uy! Esta bien… podrías cubrirme por favor!- dijo volviendo la cara.

Gaara se quedo mirándolo anonado, era la primera vez que escucha a Matsuri pedir algo de buena manera.

- Por favor es que en serio necesito irme.

Siguió mirándola, se preguntaba que si esa era la razón por la que estaba tan inquieta, además que lo haya pedido de buena manera solo abría mas su curiosidad.

- Esta bien… supongo que si puedo cubrirte.

- Enserio?

- No…jaja- se había burlado de ella. Sintió que en ese momento se había cobrado unas cuantas bromas.

- …- Ella no dijo nada y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

- Hey, te molestaste?

- …

- Matsuri, en…serio lo siento, no sabia que te ibas a m…

- Te perdono si me dejas ir…

- Ahora menos…

- Esta bien me harte! Si me tiene que poner otro castigo que lo hagan- tomo sus cosas y salió bastante cabreada.

Eso había sido demasiado, la curiosidad de Gaara no podía mas, que era tan importante como para que ella se fuera así como así?, es mas como para que le haya pedido por favor?. Pensaba si seguirla estaba bien, ya lo había echo en el concierto y solo se había ganado un par de molestas noticias, pero definitivamente estaba sumamente intrigado. Por lo que tomo sus cosas y la siguió cautelosamente.

Caminaba algunos metros detrás de ella sin que lo notara. "Que estupidez estoy haciendo" pensaba… Noto que se detuvo frente al cementerio, se preguntaba porque…."tal vez va a profanar alguna tumba, no me extrañaría". Siguió caminando y logro entrar al cementerio, siguió avanzando adentrándose a este, se detuvo frente a una de la tumbas, de pronto ella sintió que alguien la seguía, echo una rápida mirada detrás suyo pero no encontró a nadie. Gaara se había escondido detrás de una lapida.

Matsuri volvió su mirada a la lapida que tenia enfrente, dejo caer su bolso, dejando caer también sus lagrimas.

Gaara se sentía sumamente culpable, no debía estar ahí, se notaba que era algo bastante personal para ella y él la estaba espiando. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, si ella se daba cuanta podría ser que se quedara en ese lugar para siempre, por lo que prefirió esperar a que ella se fuera.

-Mama, todavía siguió siendo un desastre- dijo entre sollozos- No importa cuanto tiempo pase, aun no puedo superar que no estés conmigo...Aunque creo que este año no ha sido tan malo, tuve que cambiar de colegio nuevamente pero creo que por fin encontré uno donde me adapte mejor. Además ya se tocar mejor la guitarra. Mi relación con papa sigue con esa mujer…

Gaara siguió escuchando casi durante una hora las palabras de Matsuri y aunque no se había cansado de hacerlo, no quería seguir escuchando porque se sentía todo un traidor pero tuvo que hacerlo y con ello se había dado cuenta del lado blando y sensible que ella tenia.

Matsuri termino, se despidió de la tumba se su madre y camino hacia la salida, Gaara suspiro al darse cuanta de que ya había terminado y agradecido de que no lo hubiera descubierto, espero unos momentos para que ella se adelantara y salió de su escondite.

Matsuri llego a la salida, noto que algo le faltaba, "Mi bolso! Lo deje olvidado" dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la tumba de su madre topándose con Gaara. Ella quedo perpetua, que hacia el ahí?. Gaara estaba completamente frio, listo la había cagado terriblemente.

- Que haces aquí?- el sentía que en cualquier momento ella le podía escupir fuego!

- Yo…

- QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ GAARA!

- Lo siento, sentí curiosidad y no pude evitar…

- Lo viste todo?

- S…si

Ella solo siguió caminando en busca de su bolso.

- Matsuri, de verdad perdón… no tenia idea.

Después de recoger lo que había olvidado, se dirigió a la salida con Gaara detrás pidiéndole disculpas repetidamente, pero ella estaba tan molesta que si abría la boca lo mandaría a la mierda de una forma no muy agradable. Siguieron avanzando hasta que ella se detuvo.

- Gaara….

- Me perdonas?

- No es eso… desde cuando cierran el cementerio a las 6?

- Que?!

- Estamos Jodidos!

- Solo debemos buscar, alguien debe cuidar el cementerio por la noche.

- Ya casi anochece…

- Iré a buscar a alguien- dijo Gaara.

- NO!, no me dejes…sola…

- Esta… bien, entonces vamos los dos

Gaara comenzó a avanzar y sintió que alguien tomaba su camisa desde atrás, echo una mirada y noto la mano de Matsuri, levanto la mirada para preguntarle porque lo hacia y noto la cara de asustada que tenia. Solo sonrió y siguió caminando.

- No deberías estar tan asustada, prometo no dejar que los zombies te coman jaja- Gaara lo dijo molestando pero solo sintió que ella apretaba mas fuerte su camisa. – En serio te dan miedo?

- SI! TENGO UN MIEDO OBSESIVO A LOS ZOMBIES!- dijo ella sin dejar de vigilar los alrededores.

- Pero Matsuri! Como le vas a tener miedo a algo que no existe.

- Lo se! Sé que no existen, pero.. pero no puedo evitarlo.

De pronto un rayo surco el cielo iluminando todo el lugar. Eso hizo que Matsuri entrara en un estado de terror por el cual sin darse cuenta había terminado rodeando a Gaara con sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de él.

- Ya me quiero ir…

- No te preocupes es solo una fuerte lluvia, debemos buscar un lugar para ocultarnos antes de que nos mojemos- dijo el separándola y tomándola de la mano.

- Esta bien, pero no me vayas a soltar.

Ambos comenzaron a correr antes de que la lluvia se hiciera mas fuerte, y notaron una casetilla, parecía un lugar donde podría mantenerse el jardinero o el guarda del lugar, pero al llegar a ella se dieron cuenta que no había nadie. Empujaron la puerta y estaba abierto, era un pequeño sitio de cuatro paredes, con una silla o una mesa, algunas palas e instrumentos de jardinería. La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte al igual que los rayos, por lo que decidieron entrar hasta que la tormenta pasara.

Se sentaron en el piso recostado a un pared, ya que Matsuri no pensaba soltar a Gaara de ninguna Manera y solo había una silla. Gaara prestaba atención a como ella tomaba su mano fuertemente aunque parecía que ella no se había dado, era como si lo hiciera inconscientemente por el miedo que sentía.

- Enserio Matsuri, ya tranquilízate- dijo al notar a esta pendiente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y al sentir los cambios de presión en su mano por cada rayo.

- Es que no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que tengo que pasar la noche en un cementerio, y contigo!- mentía, que el estuviera con ella la tranquilizaba bastante.

- Matsuri… de verdad lo siento.

- Ah?

- Por espiarte, me siento bastante mal por hacerlo.

- Ni lo menciones- dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada- pero creo que si no lo hubieras echo, tal vez estaría completamente sola en este momento.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que la noche pasara, sin embargo Matsuri no había soltado en ningún momento la mano de Gaara, eso la tranquilizaba, con forme pasaban las horas el sueño se hacia presente.

- Gaara, sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero si me llegara a quedar dormida… prometes no dejarme sola?

- …

Ella no escucho ninguna respuesta entonces lo miro, y se encontró con un Gaara dormido.

- Como puede estar tan tranquilo en estos momentos?- dijo en voz baja.

- Lo prometo- dijo el tomando la cabeza de ella y llevándola delicadamente a su pecho. – Ya duérmete, así la noche pasara mas rápido- dijo el sin abrir los ojos- Sin un zombie aparece no voy a dejar que te lleve.

Ella solo dejo su cabeza en el pecho de el, sin decir nada, estaba atónita, nunca antes alguien había sido tan delicado y cuidadoso con ella desde que había muerto su madre. Ni su padre, ni sus amigos, ni Sasori. Amaba sentirse así, ese sentimiento de protección y cariño la habían tranquilizado por completo, cerro sus ojos pero no quería dormirse, quería sentir cada minuto que pasaba escuchado los latidos de Gaara, pero con el tiempo esa tranquilidad y relajación la había llevado a consolidar el sueño .

La puerta se abrió y unos livianos rayos de sol iluminaron la cara de los dos, despertándolos.

- Ustedes Jóvenes, que hacen aquí?-pregunto un hombre bastante arrugado por el paso de años, delgado y con una pala en su mano.

- Nosotros bueno, nos quedamos encerrados, no sabían que el cementerio cerraba a las 6- dijo Gaara, explicándole al hombre.

Al final el hombre les creyó todo y los dejo irse tranquilos. Caminaban lentamente.

- Me debes una Matsuri, por cuidarte.

- Jodete eso te pasa por espiarme.

- Si pero perfectamente te pude haber dejado sola.

- Te apuesto a que no lo hubieras echo. – ella tenia razón.

- Igual me debes una.

- Pues puedes agarrar tu deuda y… "Grrr"- el estomago de Matsuri sonó.

- Tu y tus ganas de pelear…

- Tu también siempre me estas discutiendo.

- Es que es imposible no hacerlo contigo.

- Pienso lo mismo!

- Pues ayer no parecías querer discutir conmigo…

- Asi? Pues si tantas ganas te doy de discutir no deberías haberme seguido!

"Grrr"

- Tu invitas- dijo Matsuri… entrando a un restaurante

- Estas locas si piensas eso…

- Si no le diré a todo el mundo que me estaba acosando…

- Eso no se compararía con muchas nuevas cosas que se…

- Uy cállate imbécil…

- …

La conversación siguió así mientras entraban y pedían algo para desayunar.

- Porque te has cambiado tres veces de colegio este año si llevas buenas notas.

- Conducta…

- Lo supuse…

- A que te refieres!?

- No es obvio!?

- Tsk… Eres tan molesto…

Ambos terminaron de comer, Matsuri se levanto camino unos cuantos pasos…

- Agradece que no comí mucho- salió rápidamente del restaurante- hasta pronto idiota!

Gaara se quedo analizando pero antes de que se diera cuanto que le iba a tocar pagar toda la cuenta ya Matsuri se había ido…

- Traidora… - dijo silenciosamente miro los platos de Matsuri…- Que no comió mucho?, comió como el triple que yo!, a donde le entra tanta comida?- pensó alarmado sabiendo que tenia que pagar todo eso.

* * *

0

Esa mañana Sakura entro y tomo a la chica de intercambio llevándola a un rincón…

- Quiero que me ayudes, a cambio te daré popularidad- dijo Sakura a la nueva chica de intercambio que había llegado el lunes, llevaba dos días analizándola.

- Etto…yo- dijo la chica fingiendo un tono inocente

- No soy idiota, se reconocer a la mujeres como yo…

- Vaya, parece que tenemos otra zorra en el lugar- dijo ella cambiando su tono de voz.

- Ja!, Entonces aceptas?

- Que beneficios tengo?

- Que quieres? –pregunto Sakura.

- Quiero al chico pelirrojo que esta en el consejo estudiantil…

- Echo.

Las chicas se miraron conformes, esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta.

- Por cierto, como decías que te llamabas?-pregunto Sakura.

- Sari…

* * *

**Matsuri mostró algo así como su lado tierno ^^**

**Nuevo personaje se incorpora! Que les pareció!? :S**

**Y ahora que estuve leyendo los comentarios, quería preguntarles, que prefieren SasuHina o Naruhina?**

**Espero que el fic siga siendo de su agrado! CHAO :)**


	15. Rodeada por Personas Venenosas

**Nuevvvoooo Capppiiitttuuulooooooooo! Gracias por lo comentarios! Y se podria decir que hubo una especie de empate entre el Sasuhina Y el Naruhina! Asi que talvez les vuelva a preguntar mas adelante xD! depende de como avancen las cosas :)**

Las chicas se miraron conformes, esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta.

- Por cierto, como decías que te llamabas?-pregunto Sakura.

- Sari…

**Capitulo 15: Rodeada por Personas Venenosas**

La satisfacción y la seguridad que Sakura sentía en ese momento era sumamente alta, Ahora Matsuri no era solo su objetivo, si Sari estaba tan interesada en Gaara, posiblemente se iba a terminar topando con Matsuri, por lo cual esta alianza no podía tener ningún punto débil.

- Entonces cual es el objetivo?

- Se llama Matsuri… y lo que quiero es que caiga en lo mas bajo de su dignidad al punto de que tenga que besarme los pies para pedirme perdón.

- Estas loca…

- Ella es un obstáculo entre tu y Gaara

- Obstáculo?

- No se muy bien que tipo de relación tienen, pero se que invierten mucho tiempo juntos, además ahí algo que note esta semana que me parece bastante extraño.

- QUE! DIME!- dijo Sari alterada.

- Ambos tienen una marca de mordida en sus brazos. Como si se las hubieran echo mutuamente.

Eso había enojado bastante a Sari, ya que ella era una chica que cuando ponía sus ojos en un chico, no soportaba la mas mínimas insinuaciones hacia el por parte de otras mujeres.

- Entonces dime cual es el plan! Porque comienzo inmediatamente- dijo Sari con una cara maniática.

- Creo que me gustaría arrancarla de su novio por diversión y así mostrarle que soy superior a ella pero eso es cosa mía, tu te encargaras de buscar información, cualquier cosa servirá.

El timbre de entrada sonó y ambas volvieron a la misma aula, ya que eran compañeras pero habían acordado que nadie las podía ver juntas ya que eso podía arruinar el plan.

* * *

Matsuri regreso a casa, se sentía agotada, prendió su celular el cual había olvidado prender durante la noche, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Sasori.

Msj: Te he estado llamando, no te veo desde el sábado? Donde estas?, además tus cosas están en mi casa. Martes, 11:48pm Sasori.

Msj: Lo siento estuve en casa de una amiga y no vi tu mensaje, gracias por recoger mis cosas, que te parece si voy en un rato. Miércoles, 9:22am Matsuri.

Msj: ok. 9:25am Sasori.

Matsuri tomo un baño y se dirigió a la casa de Sasori, aunque algo le preocupaba. Tenia un sentimiento de incomodidad y culpabilidad el cual no sabia porque? Solo estaba ahí, muy presente en su mente. Entro a la casa de su novio, el cual estaba como casi siempre sentado en el sofá. Entro y se sentó a la par de él, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso. Ninguno de los dos hablaba.

- Dime quien es el chico?

- Que?-Pregunto Matsuri asombrada por la pregunta.

- Es que… desde cuando tienes amigas además de Konan? Piensas que soy estúpido?

- De verdad piensas que me estoy acostando con otro?

- Entonces porque has cambiado tanto conmigo?

- Por que… PORQUE TU TAMBIEN LOS HAS HECHO. No me buscas, de echo nunca lo has hecho, no me tocas ni me besas delicadamente, nunca me dices cosas que me hagan pensar que realmente me quieres, siento que no…me proteges.

- Desde cuando sales con tantas cursilerías!?

- Nada solo olvídalo, ya deja el tema de que estoy saliendo con alguien- Era verdad, ella no estaba saliendo con ningún otro chico pero la idea de que Sasori supiera de Gaara le aterraba, el solía ser posesivo y celoso, ni ella misma sabia como reaccionaria.

Sasori se abalanzo sobre ella, la beso toscamente e inmediatamente comenzó a desabrochar su blusa. Matsuri sintió que una sensación de amargura la atravesaba, comparo las acciones de Sasori con las de Gaara en el cementerio, la dulzura con la que el la había tratado no encajaba en las violentas caricias de su Novio. Sasori le había prometido cambiar pero nunca lo hizo, las palabras de Gaara de no dejarla sola fueron mucho mas sinceras y valiosas que las de Sasori. En ese momento pensó, que seria de ella si Gaara le hiciera el amor. Ese deseo se comenzó acentuar más al punto de comenzar a ver los ojos de Gaara en los de Sasori, su tono de pelo, su piel, su estatura hasta podía imaginarse su olor. De pronto se detuvo, se sintió mal, su cuerpo estaba con un hombre mientras su mente estaba con otro.

Al rato Sasori se levanto, tomo dos cervezas del refrigerador una para el y otra para Matsuri que parecía estar un poco ida mientras estaba sentada en el sofá.

- Te pasa algo?

- Eh?... No no...- dijo ella atrapando la cerveza que él le había lanzado.

- En fin, últimamente todo ha estado muy aburrido, deberíamos hacer una buena fiesta.

- Una fiesta?

- Si Matsuri una fiesta.

- No te pases, lo decía porque nunca habías puesto mucho interés en esas cosas.

- Lo siento.

- Porque no hacemos una en mi casa, la otra semana mi padre se va de viaje con Ayame, así que la casa estará sola.

* * *

- Sakura…- le dijo Naruto esa tarde cuando terminaron las clases.

- Naruto, de verdad yo perdi el control lo siento- dijo ella fingiendo inocencia por sus actos.

- Esta bien, lo entiendo, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte.

- Entonces dime- no tenía un buen presentimiento.

- … -Naruto permaneció en silencio.

- Dime, que pasa?

- Creo… que… seria mejor… terminar

- Que!?, Porque?!, Te dije que lo de Hinata fue un error…

- No Sakura, en serio, eso no lo es todo, es solo que yo, ya no siento nada por ti. Lo siento, ojala podamos ser amigos.

- Maldición! Que tienen todos contra mi!, desde que esa zorra de Matsuri llego todo ha sido de lo peor y ahora piensas dejarme Naruto!?

- Cálmate Sakura, esto no tiene que ver con nadie mas, es solo que ya no quiero seguir.

- Tsk, Jodete, has lo que quieras, pero tu también serás testigo de que nadie se mete conmigo- dijo Sakura para después irse furiosa y dejarlo solo.

Naruto suspiro, sintió como si se sacara un peso de encima, era cierto que Sakura alguna vez lo volvió loco, era hermosa pero poco a poco fue descubriendo su verdadera personalidad manipuladora, cosa que el comenzó a odiar.

Salió caminando lenta y perezosamente del colegio, no se sentía muy animado, esta definitivamente no había sido su semana. Pero su ánimo empeoro cambio cuando vio a Hinata junto al chico del concierto. Caminaban tomados de la mano, ella con su típica timidez pero con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su cara. El por otro lado se veía muy serio, sin embargo la trataba con mucha delicadeza. Naruto volvió a suspirar. "Creo que si fui, soy y seré siempre el mas idiota de todos" pensó resignado después de ver lo bien que se veían ambos. Volteo su cabeza y siguió caminando, se entretenía con una piedra que empujaba con cada paso.

- Fijate por donde caminas Imbécil! –escucho Naruto después de chocar con alguien.

- Lo siento- noto el rostro de la chica, le parecía tan familiar. Naruto había chocado con Matsuri que se dirija al súper para buscar alguna golosina y luego volver a la casa de Sasori.

**Ding Dong

- Naruto?- dijo Gaara cuando abrió la puerta

- Vaya viejo, pensé que estabas enfermo ya que no fuiste hoy.

- Es una larga historia.

- Vamos dime…- Gaara sabia que Naruto no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le contara.

- Pase la noche con Matsuri en un…

- QUE!? Y NO HABIAS DICHO NADA!

- Un momento, no me mal interpretes!

- Que no lo mal interprete!? Pasaste la noche con Matsuri, como crees que suena eso!- después de tranquilizar a Naruto, Gaara explico la situación, el como terminaron encerrados allí. Omitiendo el echo de que él la estaba siguiendo.

- Por cierto me tope con esa extraña amiga tuya, no se como te agrada, es bastante…intolerante y grosera.

- Matsuri?

- Si creo que ella, no estoy muy seguro de su nombre.

Eso le hizo pensar a Gaara "que hacia por aquí" pero luego recordó de su noviazgo con su vecino Sasori, si definitivamente andaba por allí.

- Estas bien? Parece como si estuvieras molesto?-pregunto Naruto.

- No importa, en fin que haces aquí?

- Rompí con Sakura….

- Ya era hora…

- Y eso no es todo, creo que…creo que me gusta Hinata pero ahora esta con ese extraño tipo.

- Baka!

- Que?

- No, es solo que nunca te diste cuenta de lo que sentía Hinata y ahora la estas pagando.

- Lo seeeeeee! Y creo que solo me queda resignarme, la vi junto a ese chico y se veía tan feliz.

- Lo siento Naruto pero de verdad que no te puedo ayudar.

- Pero y que me dices de ti, acaso no hay alguien que te guste?

- No!- Dijo Gaara después de que la imagen de Matsuri se le viniera a la cabeza.

- Enserio!?

- Si, no hay nadie que me guste…

- En ese caso y ya que no tengo a quien amar…

- Naruto no te pases de idiota

- Déjame terminar, y ya que no tengo a quien amar por lo que supongo tengo tiempo libre, te ayudare a que te guste alguien!

- Pff, de que estas hablando?

- Que me dices de las chicas de intercambio! Las tres que llegaron son bastante lindas.

- Ya para Naruto de verdad, te esta estas haciendo ver sumamente ridículo.

- Vamos Gaara! Es mas mañana te presento a Sari, es mi compañera.

- Ya la conozco…

- No importa! Es alegre, divertida, además de linda. Es perfecta para un amargado como tu.

La puerta se abrió, Kankuro venia llegando del trabajo.

- Eh Naruto hola! Bastante tiempo de no venias.

- Hola Kankuro- Naruto se levanto de donde estaba para hacer un saludo de manos con Kankuro.

- Gaara!- dijo su hermano en tono de reproche.

- Que?-respondió a su hermano.

- Donde Carajos estuviste toda la noche?-pregunto Kankuro.

- Paso la noche con una chica- dijo despreocupadamente Naruto.

- Naruto!- dijo Gaara.

- Con una chica?- pregunto Kankuro- que?, como sucedió eso?

- No me mal interpretes tu tampoco.

- Que quieres que piense cuando dices eso?

- Solo nos quedamos encerrados en el cementerio por lo que tuvimos que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

- Y solo paso eso?- pregunto Kankuro un poco decepcionado.

- Si, que mas pasaría?- pregunto Gaara bastante incrédulo.

- Naruto, a veces pienso que mi hermano es gay.

- Que soy que?- pregunto Gaara.

- Gay!-respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- BUENO TALVEZ SI ME GUSTE ALGUIEN!- Gaara respondió alterado. Pero apenas termino de decir eso se dio cuenta del error que cometió.

- Que? Soy tu amigo Gaara y no me has contado nada!?- dijo Naruto

- Y yo tu hermano! Casi tu padre!- dijo Kankuro

- Quien es Gaara!?- dijo Naruto.

Entre ambos lo comenzaron a presionar, "Matsuri, como les voy a decir que me gusta, solo empeorara las cosas de la noche anterior, y querrán saber mas detalles".

- Sari, me gusta Sari- Recordó el nombre de la chica nueva, además no preguntarían mucho ya que apenas llevaba dos días en el colegio.

- Te dije que era linda!

- Si como sea, saldré a comprar algo.- Gaara salió y se dirijo al mismo súper donde estaba Matsuri

"No creo que haya sido una buena idea decir que me gustaba esa chica, a como es Naruto definitivamente hará un alboroto" pensaba mientras caminaba lentamente. Entro al lugar y comenzó a recorrer cada pasillo, hasta que llego al de dulces y se encontró con una Matsuri indecisa.

- Este se ve delicioso, pero se me antoja mas este, aunque es un poco mas caro. Y tal vez si compro ese otro. Ahh quiero llevármelos todos!

- Oh mejor no compras nada y me devuelves el dinero del desayuno- dijo Gaara sorprendiéndola.

- Me sales en todo lado- dijo ella.

- Opino lo mismo…

- Por cierto como te fue con el desayuno- dijo ella soltando una risa sádica. Sabía que eso le iba a molestar.

- Ni me digas. Me gaste casi toda la mesada, por tu culpa.

- Vamos no te enojes, para compensarlo te invito a una golosina.

- …- no dijo nada solo se acercó para elegir algo.

- No, era mentira jaja- dijo ella.

- Esta bien, en ese caso nos vemos- dijo alejándose y desapareciendo del pasillo, mientras caminaba sonreía vengativamente. Tomo algunas cosas mas de otros pasillos y se dirigió a la caja registradora.

Matsuri miro que Gaara salía rápidamente del lugar, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, al llegar a pagar el dulce y la bebida que había escogido se llevo la noticia de que debía pagar también lo de Gaara.

- Que?

- Si, el chico dijo que tú pagabas- respondió la mujer que atendía el mostrador.

- No puede ser- dijo calladamente mientras sacaba el dinero para pagar todo lo que se había llevado.

Matsuri salió maldiciéndolo mentalmente. De pronto noto que no se había ido, si no que estaba fuera del local.

- Supongo que es justo- dijo Molesta.

- Supongo?!, Es lógica y totalmente Justo.

- De haber sabido que me pasaría esto, hubiera comprado todas las cosas que quería desde el principio.

- Mala suerte – dijo el irritándola.

Ambos se dirigían para el mismo lugar y caminaron inconscientemente juntos. Mientras lo hacían Matsuri llevaba una cara de irritada, molesta y con ganas de patear al primero que se le pusiera enfrente. Mientras que Gaara se sentida victorioso. Lo estaba disfrutando. Mientras avanzaban Matsuri alzo su mirada y miro el rostro de Gaara detenidamente, en ese momento recordó lo que había pensado mientras tenia sexo con Sasori. Su cara se puso completamente roja, inmediatamente bajo la cabeza, sentía que en ese momento no podía mirarlo, la vergüenza la atormentaba

- Te pasa algo?, Tienes frio?- pregunto Gaara relacionando la caída de la noche con el repentino comportamiento de Matsuri.

- …

- Tomare eso como un si- dijo el. Se quito el suéter que tenia puesta y se la extendió a Matsuri. Ella se sorprendió, toda las cosas que el hacia siempre la sorprendían, la hacían…quererlo mas tal vez.

- No yo no…

- Ten igual ya me hiciste quitármela.

- Yo no te pedí que…

- Tómalo y deja de discutir.

- H…ai- dijo ella poniéndose el suéter

Mientras Gaara y Matsuri caminaba silenciosamente mordisqueando la comida que habían comprado, Sasori prendió su computadora y abrió su Facebook y noto algo que llamo mucho su atención.

"Sakura Haruno quiere ser tu amiga en Facebook…" Estaba un poco sorprendido, bastante la verdad, esa era la misma chica de la fiesta, una chica que había llamado bastante su atención, pensó que nunca la volvería a ver. Dirigió el mouse hacia el botón de aceptar. Inmediatamente acepto la solicitud de aquella chica un mensaje se desplego de la parte baja de la pantalla.

Sakura: Hola.

Sasori: Hola.

Sakura: Como estas?

Sasori: Bien y tu?

Sakura: Genial, gracias.

Sabes, te he estado buscando por Facebook, hasta por fin te pude encontrar.

Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi solicitud ;)

Sasori: A mi me alegra que me buscaras. Me sorprendió bastante!

Sakura: La verdad me preguntaba si te habías olvidado de mí.

En ese momento Matsuri entro, Sasori cerro la conversación. Se sentó a la par de él con cierto desanimo y todo siguió normal.

Gaara entraba a su casa con el Suéter en la mano, Matsuri se lo había devuelto, era obvio, no entraría a casa de su novio con la ropa de otro chico. Se sentía molesto, no sabia porque pero prefería que ella le hubiera dicho algo así como… "No pienso devolvértelo, Idiota", pero no, sencillamente se lo quito y dijo "Gracias pero no puedo entrar con esto" después desapareció detrás de la puerta.

* * *

**Dejenme decirles que a mi me costo escribir la parte donde Gaara miente acerca de que le gusta Sari! Hubiera preferido mil veces que dijera la verdad pero es medio tontito y todavía no quiere aceptarlo del todo :(!**

**En fin! Esperen la continuación :)! les prometo que se pone mas interesante :D**


	16. Si no te tengo yo, no te tiene nadie

**PRIMERO QUE TODO, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW! SON UNA EXCELENTE DOSIS DE MOTIVACIÓN )**

** y ahora un pequeño resumen de este cap xD: **

**Sari malditaaaaaa**

**Sasori malditooooooo**

**Tobi idiotaaaa se te tenia que salir!**

**Gaaaraaaaa noooooo!**

**Matsuri... :(**

**y ahora que lo pienso los 3 desgraciados de este fic comienzan con "S "! JAJA... BUENO YA ME EMOCIONE, HAY LES DEJO EL CAP :)**

Gaara entraba a su casa con el Suéter en la mano, Matsuri se lo había devuelto, era obvio, no entraría a casa de su novio con la ropa de otro chico. Se sentía molesto, no sabia porque pero prefería que ella le hubiera dicho algo así como… "No pienso devolvértelo, Idiota", pero no, sencillamente se lo quito y dijo "Gracias pero no puedo entrar con esto" después desapareció detrás de la puerta.

**Cap 16: "Si no te tengo yo, no te tiene nadie"**

Matsuri estaba sentada a la par de Sasori, lo miro. "Creo que seria mejor terminar con el" pensó.

Tobi entro al poco tiempo, solía ser muy amigo de Sasori por lo que de vez en cuando pasaba el tiempo en su casa y a la hora de irse aprovechaba para acompañar a Matsuri a su casa

- mmm….Tobi?

- que pasa?

- Bueno es que …. Lo que pasa es… yo…?

- Te me vas a declarar D: ?- El nunca solía tomar las cosas enserio y siempre aprovechaba cualquier momento para convertirlo en una especie de broma- Siempre supe que me amabas!

- DEJA DE SER TAN RIDICULAMENTE IMBECIL! Lo que te quiero decir es enserio.

- Esta bien… te escucho.

- Es que yo… creo que quiero terminar con Sasori.

- Genial ahora podremos estar juntos para siempre.

- TOBI! – dijo dándole un golpe.

- Lo siento….- dijo sobándose el brazo por el dolor.- Es que la verdad sentía que tenia que decirlo jajaja.

- No pienso contarte nada nunca más.

- Bueno ya me voy a poner serio

- Si sales con otra estupidez te cierro la boca de un golpe…

- Bueno bueno, pero porque quieres terminar con el?- Matsuri se puso totalmente roja.

- Yo… Tobi no vayas a decir algo!

- Si lo prometo!

- Creo que me gusta otra persona…

- En ese caso, creo que terminar con Sasori seria la mejor solución.

- Crees que lo tome bien.- En ese momento Tobi pensó en Sasori, era cierto que el nunca había querido a Matsuri como para sufrir verdaderamente por eso, pero tal vez si se molestara, era sumamente posesivo y si se llegaba a dar cuenta la razón por la que ella le había terminado seguramente buscaría al chico y lo plantaría a golpes.

* * *

Al otro día Gaara entraba distraído al instituto, cuando sintió un ligero golpe en su brazo.

- Gomen, suelo ser muy torpe- dijo la chica agachándose para levantar las cosas que habían caído al suelo por el golpe.

- No, fue mi culpa, debería de andar mas atento.- La chica alzo su mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa amable, al verla Gaara la reconoció.- Sari?

- Gaara?- pregunto fingiendo sorpresa, ya había planeado todo desde antes.

- Humm… si.

- Me alegro que seas tú con quien me tropecé.

- En serio?- pregunto con incomodidad.

- Si, eres de las pocas personas que conozco, además me agradas mucho.

- Pero… si solo nos hablamos una vez…

- Oh… ya veo, entonces eso significa que no te agrado?- pregunto sintiéndose decepcionada.

- No, no es eso! No me mal entiendas. Es solo que no sabia que te agradaba tanto- dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa y ayudando con las cosas regadas en el suelo.

- Si bueno… gracias por ayudarme con mis cosas.

- Si quieres te ayudo a cargarlas hasta tu clase.

- Vaya, eres muy amable.

- Bueno, no podría hacer menos para disculparme..

Mientras caminaban tranquilamente, Sari pensaba que su comienzo había salido perfecto. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo, después de eso estaba segura que acercarse a el no seria tan difícil.

- Gracias- dijo Sari despidiéndose coquetamente de Gaara, al cual solo le había parecido un encuentro bastante normal.

Gaara entro a su clase y encontró a Matsuri, pensaba decirle algo, cualquier cosa, incluso un Ohayo estaría bien aunque seria la primera vez, pero en eso Naruto entro y se le acerco.

- Gaara! A que no adivinas que paso!

- Que?

- Estuve hablando con Sari esta mañana.

- Ah si yo también…

- De veras y que paso!?

- Nada en especial- dijo sin emoción.

- Bueno entonces esto te va alegrar.

- Ah?-pregunto

- Invite a Sari a estudiar a tu casa!- Matsuri echo una mirada rápida.

- Que…que hiciste que?

- Vamos, será bueno para empezar.- Ese comentario irrito un poco tanto a Matsuri como a Gaara.

- Kiba y Hinata se acercaron a la mesa para ver porque ambos hacían tanto escandalo.

- Que pasa?-pregunto Kiba.

- Gaara esta avergonzado porque le gusta una chica y le estoy ayudando con ella…- "Tsk" pensó Matsuri en ese momento con un sentimiento de pesadez.

- A si quien es? –pregunto Kiba.

- Sari- respondió Naruto!

- Hablas de la chica nueva de intercambio?! Es una hermosura, además de atractiva bastante amable.

- E Inteligente!- agrego Naruto!

- Si Gaara, tienes buenos Gustos- dijo Kiba, mientras el solo los escuchaba confundido.

Matsuri se levanto abruptamente de su mesa y salió dando grandes zancadas. El ruido que provoco al levantarse hizo que todos los que hablaban la miraran. Gaara tenía una especie de mal presentimiento, mientras que Hinata no se hizo tardar para ir tras ella.

- Matsuri- chan, es…espera!- dijo Hinata mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

Ella se detuvo repentinamente.

- Paso algo, Hinata?- dijo Matsuri fingiendo no saber de que se trataba.

- Bueno… yo… es que me pareció.

- Que?

- Que te sentiste un poco incomoda con los comentarios de Naruto-kun y Kiba-kun.

- Que? JAJAJA! No para nada, porque me afectaría comentario tan típico de los hombres hacia una mujer.

- Bueno, tu sabes, porque… te gusta Gaa…

- Hinata!-dijo Matsuri tapándole la boca de inmediato.

- Hummussds- trato de decir esta pero no se entendía nada por la mano de Matsuri.

- No…. No vuelvas a repetir eso! – Dijo con un tono aliviado quitándole la mano de la boca

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención!.

- En fin, no importa, la verdad no creo que me gusta, fue solo algo del momento.

- Eh?

- Enserio! además yo ya tengo Novio.

- MMM si.

Matsuri y Hinata entraron de nuevo al aula, Naruto y Kiba seguían hablando, mientras que Gaara la miro bastante extrañado. Ella solo se sentó, miro hacia la ventana. "En que estaba pensando cuando creí que terminar con Sasori era lo mejor?, si yo… yo lo quiero!" trato de convencerse de que no debía terminar con aquel pelirojo, que lo quería, pero otros pensamientos la comenzaron a atacar…."**… Gaara esta avergonzado porque le gusta una chica" "Sari" "Hermosa, Inteligente y Amable" "Tienes buen Gusto…" ** "Tsk, me importa una mierda esa tal Sari, seguramente es una chica mimada"

- Gaara?, Gaara?! Oye, estas escuchándonos?!

- Ah si, si.

- Bueno en fin, me voy porque Jiraya-sensei odia que lleguemos tarde, y no te preocupes le hablare cosas buenas a Sari de ti- dijo Naruto cerrándole el ojo.

- Ahhh! Que envidia Gaara, ya quisiera que alguien me ayudara con una chica tan linda como ella.- dijo Kiba retirándose a su asiento.

Matsuri solo sentía que las venas de la cabeza se le iban a reventar en cualquier momento, se sentía sumamente molesta e irritada por los comentarios de esos estúpidos chicos, que hablaban de la tal sari como si fuera la perfección echa mujer.

* * *

- Sasori, si sigues con esto vas a lastimar a Matsuri…- dijo Tobi cuando accidentalmente vio las conversaciones con Sakura.

- De que hablas?

- De que ella es la misma chica con la que te acostaste cuando comenzaste a salir con Matsuri!

- Y que?

- Y las vas a Invitar a la fiesta en la casa de Matsuri?

- Si…

- Hablas enserio? Matsuri es mi amiga?

- Y que?

- …- Sasori se sentía impotente en ese momento, pero un golpe en la cara de Sasori no lo haría reaccionar asi que prefirió atacarlo con algo que lo molestaría- Me alegra que ella piense botarte por otro!- "_MIERDA!, no debí decir eso!"_ pensó.

- Que?!

- …

- Repite lo que acabas de decir! Dime lo que sabes! Quien es?

- …

- Esta bien, no digas nada, pero me encargare de buscar a ese imbécil y partirle la cara!

* * *

Matsuri:

Sentí que este había sido uno de los días mas molestos desde que conocí a Gaara, estaba tan irritada desde que llegue todo era Sari, Sari, Sari! Y lo que mas me molestaba era el echo de que la relacionaran con…Gaara, y no importaba cuantas veces tratara de repetirme que no me importaba no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Estaba tan frustrada, cuando sonó el timbre de salida no quería ni levantarme de mi asiento, si lo hacia posiblemente iría buscar a la tal sari y conociéndome bien le gritaría alguna grosería. Realmente siento que debería controlarme mas pero me he acostumbrado por tanto tiempo a dejarme llevar por mi enojo que realmente no se si me pueda contenerme. Mientras miraba sin emoción a todos mis compañeros salir, pensaba como seria esa Sari, seguramente opuesta a mi! AAAAAHHH QUE ME IMPORTA! YA MATSURI DEJA DE DARLE VUELTAS A ESTE ASUNTO TAN TEDIOSO. Deje pasar los minutos, aun seguía en mi asiento, miraba a todos desde mi ventana, note una típica cabellera roja, era obvio que era el y a la par suya estaba ese molesto chico, el novio de la estúpida Sakura. En ese momento pensé, que clase de chica debería de ser para ser aceptada por el, alguien como Hinata, como Sakura, talvez como Konan?…. De pronto una chica que no había visto nunca, se unió a ellos, era delgada, de una estatura promedio, pelo largo castaño, desde aquí podía sentir lo femenina que era. Enagua corta, piernas largas, en fin todo lo que un chico pudiera desear!... No me extraña que se haya fijado en… ella. Hundí mi cara entre mis brazos que se encontraban cruzados sobre la mesa. Respire profundo y solo sentí que quería golpearla.

Al día siguiente había sido lo mismo en la mañana pero a la hora del almuerzo paso algo a lo cual yo podría decir ESTO NO PUEDE SER PEOR!

Me mire frente al espejo del baño mientras lavaba mis manos, note mi desordenado cabello, como siempre lo solía usar, las pequeñas marcas de sueño en mis ojos y mi profunda expresión de aburrimiento. Una chica se coloco a mi lado, era un poco mas alta que yo, mire su rostro por el espejo y note sus finas expresiones, sus pestanas tan tupidas que delineaban sus ojos a la perfección, el brillo de sus labios hacían resaltar el color de estos y su piel era algo así como de mármol. Volví a sentirme desmotivada al darme cuenta que era Sari.

- Hola!- me sorprendió con un molesto y ocurrente saludo.

- … - no respondí, posiblemente la hubiera vomitado por el desprecio que sentía.

- Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?- su tono de niña pequeña me jodia aun mas.

- Que quieres?

- Pues solo hablar contigo…

- Hablar?

- Si, es bueno conocer gente nueva, note que ponía mucha atención a la marca de desconocida procedencia que tenia en el brazo. No recordaba como llego ahí aunque tenia una ligera sospecha preferí no tomarle mucha importancia.

- …- comencé a caminar hacia la salida de baño.

- Espera, no deberías ser tan descortés, eso solo hará que Gaara-kun te odie mas- "odie…mas?" respire me contuve y actué como si no me importara cuando realmente sentía como si alguien apretara muy fuerte mi garganta- ahora entiendo porque le desagradas tanto?

- Gaara? Quien es? Jajaja- puso una cara de duda, como si le sorprendiera mi forma de reaccionar pero la verdad no me importaba ella en absoluto, o al menos no tanto como lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Bueno en fin, preferiría que no volvieras a cruzar una palabra conmigo, me pareces estúpida!- Me fui tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Entre a clase, ya el receso de almuerzo había acabado y mire a Gaara, esta vez sentí decepción, confusión, desconfianza y sobre todo odio!, pensé que tal vez algo había cambiado desde el cementerio pero me había dado cuenta que no, Ja, era obvio!, en donde tenia la cabeza?

* * *

El presentimiento se hacia mas fuerte, Gaara echo una leve mirada a Matsuri y la noto sumamente distante, no era como si fueran sumamente unidos de echo ni siquiera lo eran lo suficiente como para llamarse amigos aunque habían vivido unas cuantas cosas juntos. El ambiente era tenso.

- Matsu...

- Gaara!, No quiero volver hablarte nunca mas…

- Que te…

- Es enserio- el tono que había usado era bastante intimidante y lo suficientemente comprensible como para que Gaara no articulara otra palabra.

Dudaba de verdad, no solo eso, se sentía nervioso por la situación, un extraño remordimiento lo atacaba, el también pensaba que su extraña e incomprensible relación había mejorado un poco. Entonces que había echo mal? La confusión poco a poco se convirtió en un pesado sentimiento de preocupación y tristeza.

Matsuri trataba de contenerse desde hacia mucho tiempo no tenia esas ganas de llorar que sentía, estaba enojada, frustrada, triste.

Al finalizar las lecciones del viernes, y cuando todos comenzaban a salir del aula, Sari entro despreocupadamente.

- Gaara-kun!- dijo con una alegría desbordante y un tono de niña pequeña.- Estoy feliz porque hoy iremos a estudiar juntos, lo dijo tan fuerte como para que Matsuri pudiera escuchar, cosa que había echo y nuevamente sentía una patada en el estomago y termino arrugando los papeles que guardaba en ese momento.

- Ah si- respondió el sin entusiasmo, aun estaba preocupado.

-Genial vámonos!- diciendo esto lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo.

Matsuri se levanto, tenia la cabeza baja, su cabello tapaba su mirada y caminaba lentamente, mirando dentro de su mente esa desagradable imagen de Sari, tomando de la mano a Gaara.

- Porque putas me molesta tanto?-dijo calladamente limpiando una lagrima que caía sobre su mejilla.

Salió y se sorprendió ver a Tobi en la salida del colegio. Toco sus ojos para verificar que no los tuviera húmedos, suspiro para calmarse un poco.

- Tobi? Que haces aquí?

- Solo pasaba por aquí y pensé que seria buena idea esperarte.

- MMM si gracias…

- WOOOO!

- Que?-pregunto asustada

- Desde cuando dices gracias?

- Ay ya, no seas imbécil.

- En serio me sorprendiste incluso más que cuando me dijiste que querías terminar con Sasori.

- Respecto a eso… creo que no lo hare.

- Que? Y que paso con el otro chico- dijo Tobi alzando sus cejas repetidamente.

- Fue un error.

- Un error?

- Si, solo estaba equivocada, no se en que estaba pensando cuando pensé en terminar con Sasori.

- Esta bien, si tú lo dices- realmente la había ido a buscar para decirle lo que había pasado entre el y Sasori, pero ahora que ella había cambiado de parecer las cosas se complicaban mas.

- En fin, vamos a casa de Sasori.

- No creo que se buena idea…

- Porqué no?

- Me refiero a que no puedo debo ir a comprar unas cosas y no podre ir- Tobi trato de decirle la verdad de lo que pasaba, de que la había traicionado diciéndole a Sasori pero sol logro articular una escusa para no preocupar a Matsuri.

- Entonces ve cuando hayas terminado.

- Si…- dijo dolido

- Nos vemos- dijo ella despidiéndose.

Al verla irse Tobi tomo el celular y escribió un mensaje a Sasori.

"Matsuri va para tu casa, cambio de parecer respecto a terminar contigo pero si se te ocurre hacerle algo por lo que conté…te mato."

Sasori recibió el mensaje al cual respondió.

"No pienso hacerle nada a Matsuri, estate tranquilo, pero ese maldito imbécil no se salva"

Tobi vio la respuesta de Sasori, se sentía mas tranquilo por saber que no le haría algo a Matsuri pero tal vez si le preocupaba un poco lo que pudiera pasar al chico si Sasori lograba averiguar quien era.

Matsuri llego donde Sasori, después de un rato de estar en silencio, él se acercó a su oído y le dijo: Matsuri si no te tengo yo no te tiene nadie.

**Bueno aquí les dejo el cap, tengo que confesar que comenzarlo fue lo mas difícil porque no tenia nada en la cabeeezaaa D:! pero logre superar esa pequeña crisis creativa! Bueno nos vemos en el prox cap :) chao ^^ **


	17. Fiesta

**Dure un poquito! :p, pero sin falta les traigo el cap 17! Espero les guste :D y bueno, a leer...**

* * *

Matsuri llego donde Sasori, después de un rato de estar en silencio, él se acercó a su oído y le dijo: Matsuri si no te tengo yo no te tiene nadie.

Cap 17: Fiesta

Un escalofrió recorrió a Matsuri de pies a cabeza, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y su respiración se entrecorto, pero no era por el echo de que le agradara que Sasori le dijera eso, al contrario la hizo sentir incomoda, confundida e insegura dejándole un sabor bastante amargo.

Una semana exacta había pasado, todo había sido igual e incluso peor, Sari y Gaara se volvían mas unidos, incluso él sonreía cuando estaba junto a ella pero esa sonrisa cambiaba cuando miraba a Matsuri y se preguntaba acerca de la extraña actitud por la que ella había optado, ella siempre solía verse seria, nostálgica y un poco agresiva pero esta vez parecía como si estuviera triste y enojada todo el tiempo. Matsuri comenzó a distanciarse mas y mas y su actitud indiferente hacia todo lo que sucedía en su alrededor comenzó a desesperar a Gaara.

Era tarde, Matsuri pensaba volver a su casa después de pasar toda la tarde en casa de Sasori, cosa que volvía hacer común. Ella veía como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, no pensaba terminar con Sasori, aun seguía en la banda y Gaara volvía hacer el estúpido y odiado chico que conoció su primer día de clases. Cerró la puerta y se dispuso a caminar bajo la luz del alumbrado público.

- Dime porque ya no quieres hablar conmigo? No pienso que haya echo algo incorrecto como para que me hayas dicho eso.

Matsuri volteo a ver a Gaara.

- Dije que no quiero volver hablar contigo…- dijo mientras retomaba su camino a casa ignorándolo.

- Dame una razón para eso!- ella solo siguió caminando, un poco dolida.

Gaara camino rápidamente para alcanzarla, cuando lo hizo siguió avanzando junto a ella.

- Que haces?- pregunto ella al verlo andar a su lado.

- Quiero que me des una razón para saber porque no me hablas…

- No tengo que darte razones…- dijo fingiendo indiferencia, las palabras de Sari que tanto le habían dolido volvían a su mente.

- Lo se…- dijo Gaara.

- Que?

- Que lo se, sé que no tienes por qué darme razones de nada, pero quiero que me las des. –Matsuri abrió sus ojos sorprendida.- quiero que me digas porque no quieres volver hablar con migo.

Matsuri agacho su cabeza **"eso solo hará que Gaara-kun te odie mas, ahora entiendo porque le desagradas tanto?" **recordó las dolorosas palabras que Sari le había dicho.

- Dímelo!

- Porque de repente te importa tanto?- pregunto Matsuri.- Porque si me odias y te desagrado te importa que no quiera hablarte?-dijo soltando una lagrima.

- YO NO TE ODIO!

- No me odias…?

- NO Y TAMPOCO ME DESAGRADAS… PORQUE PIENSAS ESO?- pregunto Gaara molesto.

- Porque yo… yo…

- TU QUE?

- YO SIEMPRE SOY GROCERA Y DESAGRADECIDA, NO SOY AMABLE NI LINDA NI COQUETA, PORQUE NO SOY COMO SARI! – sus mejillas se llenaban de lagrimas.- PORQUE SIEMPRE TE ESTOY GRITANDO Y MALDICIENDO, SIEMPRE TE ESTOY CAUSANDO PROBLEMAS. A si que pensé que seria mejor no volver hablarte porque no quiero que me odies mas…

Matsuri sintió como los brazos de Gaara la rodeaban completamente.

- Que alivio…-dijo Gaara- pensé que había echo algo que no debía.

- Entonces…. De verdad no me odias?

- No… y tu Matsuri, me odias? – pregunto Gaara al recordar las palabras que Matsuri le había dicho a Sasori el día del concierto.

- N…n…n…no- dijo con dificultad para articular la palabra por la impresión de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sintió que el abrazo se hacia mas fuerte.

- Matsuri… de verdad, de verdad me gustas- sorpresa, alivio y felicidad habían llenado la mente de Matsuri en ese momento, se sentía emocionada y nerviosa.

- No me sueltes- dijo ella abrazándolo también.

- Entonces, todo vuelve a ser como antes?-"TODO VUELVE HACER COMO ANTES?!" Eso había puesto a dudar a Matsuri, si ese era el caso, a que se refería con me gusta.

- Si, supongo que si- dijo mientras desasía el abrazo.

A pesar de lo confundida que podía estar ella se sentía más aliviada, al menos sabia que él no la odiaba.

- Creo que me voy- dijo ella despidiéndose con un ligero movimiento de su mano.

- Si…- dijo el haciendo lo mismo.

Gaara vio a Matsuri irse, el también estaba mas aliviado pero un poco pensativo acerca de donde Matsuri había sacado esa idea, bueno talvez era normal si siempre discutían por todo pero no pareciera que eso le hubiera afectado nunca. De pronto recordó la frase que pronuncio "DE VERDAD ME GUSTAS" se puso completamente rojo, lleno de vergüenza comenzó a caminar mientras trataba de bajar el colorado de su mejillas. "PORQUE LE FUI A DECIR ALGO COMO ESO?" Se pregunto aun apenado. " MIERDA!, Y SI NO SE LO TOMO BIEN?, ADEMAS TIENE NOVIO!" al final termino sonriendo pensó que al menos todo volvería a ser normal, eso era mejor que nada.

Matsuri llego a su casa, su padre y Ayame se habían ido desde el martes de viaje, por lo que la casa estaba completamente sola. Era mejor así, sentía que no había nada que la molestara. Tomo un largo y relajante baño, termino y se enrollo en sus cobijas, pensó en el abrazo que Gaara le había dado, había sido tan confortante por lo que no duro mucho en dormirse.

Era sábado por la mañana, Matsuri se había despertado sintiéndose bien. Recordó que había quedado con los chicos de la banda para comprar las cosas de la fiesta que seria en su casa esa noche. Se alisto rápidamente y salió, no duraron mucho haciendo las compras solo era licor, vasos, cigarros y algunas cosas para comer, pero no se tardaron mucho tiempo.

Gaara escucho el tono de aviso de su celular, tenía un mensaje de Sari: Hola, me preguntabas si me querías acompañar a una fiesta hoy?

Se quedo pensando por un momento, no tenía muchos ánimos de salir pero al final le respondió que si, pensó que tal vez no tomaría mucho tiempo, iría un rato y después se regresaría a su casa sin ningún problema, o al menos eso pensaba.

Después de darse las direcciones Gaara respondió: listo nos vemos allá, hasta pronto. A lo que Sari le molestaba un poco, ella esperaba algo mas, tal vez que preguntara como llegaría o si pasaba por ella, pero desde que lo conocía el no solía ser muy interesado. Eso la desesperaba un poco, nunca le había tomado tantas molestias acercarse a un chico.

Gaara no tenia ni idea a donde iría, ni de quien era la fiesta, además no conocía la casa de Matsuri.

Eran cerca de las 9pm, Gaara había llegado aquella casa de dos pisos, amplia sin muchos lujos, era bastante normal. Miro la cantidad de gente que había, muchos de ellos ya borrachos, el sonido podía escucharse a unos cuantos metros desde lejos.

- Hola- dijo Sari, se veía bastante hermosa, ya que se había arreglado.

- Hola- respondió Gaara sonriendo amablemente sin mostrar mucha emoción.

Ambos entraron, tomaron uno de los vasos que estaban puestos en la mesa con cerveza y bebieron tranquilamente. Muchos de los chicos comenzaron acercarse a Sari lo cual hacia a Gaara sentir un poco incomodo por lo que decidió darse una vuelta. Había mucho humo y desorden, salió un momento afuera y nuevamente Matsuri lo volvía a sorprender, estaba sentada llena de lagrimas en los ojos y con una botella de licor, estaba completamente ida, no sabia con certeza si ya estaba ebria.

- Matsuri, estas bien?- dijo el acercándose a ella.

- Me siento tan traicionada…

- Oye… paso algo?- pregunto suavemente.

- …- no dijo nada, tomo la botella y se dispuso a dar un trago pero Gaara la detuvo quitándosela.

- Aun no aprendes, deberías dejar de beber tanto…

- …- seguía sin decir nada pero alzo la mirada y dejo salir mas llanto.

- Cálmate un poco y dime lo que paso.

Flash Back**

La fiesta había comenzado un poco tempano, mucha gente que desconocía había llegado, pero supongo que era lo normal, sin embargo me preguntaba si lo que habíamos comprado seria suficiente.

Con forme pasaba el tiempo no importaba cuanta gente había llegado antes, seguían llegando y llegando, muchos ya estaban ebrios desde el comienzo aunque supongo que pronto terminare igual. Sasori se había desaparecido de donde estábamos, no le había tomado mucha importancia ya que no me gustaba controlarlo o estar encima de el todo el tiempo, pase un tiempo con Konan, ya que Pain no había venido debido a que tenia que trabajar. La verdad que aunque no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella lo disfrutaba, siempre era divertido, me aconseja aunque ni siquiera podía resolver sus propios problemas, pero supongo que eso hacemos todos, siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás sin poder tratar nuestros problemas, eso me recordó a la vez que "ayude" a Hinata sin embargo es algo que no puedo hacer para mi misma. Busque algo de licor para callar esos filosóficos pensamientos que de vez en cuando suelen llegar a mi mente y me tienden perturbar. Comencé a tomar mas pero a un estaba consiente, con forme mas tomaba mas "amigable y graciosa" me volvía por lo que comenzaba a socializar con los demás. Busque a Tobi al cual encontré sentado en una las sillas serio. Le dije un par de cosas estúpidas bastante propias de mí, pero no reacciono de la misma forma que suele hacerlo.

- Matsuri, lo siento.

- Que?- Aunque me sentía mareada aun estaba bastante consiente.

- No te lo había dicho antes pero, Sasori te engaño.

No estaba segura si había oído bien por lo que volví a preguntar y volví a escuchar la misma respuesta con algo adicional que me perturbo por completo.

- … y tambien lo esta haciendo en este momento.

Deje caer el vaso que tenia en la mano. Me perturbe un poco.

- Quien mas lo sabe?- le pregunte seria.

- Todos los de la banda menos Konan.

- …- No podía hablar me sentía tan traicionada, no sabia si lo de Sasori me molestaba realmente o no, o lo que mas me entristecía era el echo de aquellos de quienes yo defendía como mis amigos me habían engañado con algo así. En ese momento agradecí que Konan no lo supiera.

- Lo siento, es que lo que menos quería era herirte pero al final termino peor.

Lo deje hablando solo, quería comprobar si era cierto, no podía tragarme esas palabra, subí rápidamente, busque en el baño, en el cuarto de mis padres en mi cuarto…. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación ahí estaba el, abrazado de la asquerosa peli rosa, casi completamente desnudos. Ella me miro, note su sonrisa pero también la cara de preocupación de Sasori, al parecer él no contaba con que yo apareciera.

- Lárgate de mi casa- eso fue lo único que logre articular antes de que mi boca se curvara por las ganas de llorar que sentía. No soportaba verlos, baje rápidamente tome una de las botellas de licor que aun reservábamos y Salí afuera, me senté y comencé a tomar, pensaba no solo en Sasori si no en la banda completa y en Tobi, el que siempre había sido mi amigo.

***Fin de Flash Back

- MATSURI!- Las lágrimas de su rostro no paraban pero no decía nada. Eso había preocupado a Gaara.

De pronto Sasori salió de la casa y comenzó alejarse, miro a Matsuri y a Gaara, solo hizo una simple mueca de disgusto al ver a Gaara junto a Matsuri pero siguió caminando. Matsuri lo miro pero solo sintió enojo.

- Sasori… el, me engaño, con Sakura.

La impresión de Gaara a primer momento cambio rápidamente en enojo y disgusto, Matsuri estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras el solo salía indiferente, ni siquiera había tratado de explicar las cosas. Gaara se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde Sasori. Se acercó lo suficiente, tomo uno de sus hombros y cuando Sasori se volvió le planto un golpe en el rostro bastante fuerte haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

- Maldito imbécil, hoy mismo te mueres!- dijo Sasori tapándose la cara con las manos por el dolor.

- El imbécil aquí eres tu!

- QUE?!

- Ni siquiera piensas explicarle a Matsuri porque la traicionaste, te vas así no mas, como si ella no valiera nada.

Matsuri despabilo apenas vio como Sasori retrocedía por el golpe, había visto que Gaara se alejaba pero no esperaba que fuera eso.

- Piensas venir a sermonearme estúpido?

- No, Pienso partirte la cara!- eso había enojado mas a Sasori que se abalanzó sobre Gaara pero antes de que lo pudiera golpear la policía había aparecido.

Con el sonido de la sirena todos comenzaron a huir, Sasori y Gaara se separaron, se miraron ofensivamente y luego dispusieron a correr. Matsuri aun seguía sentada frente a la casa. Gaara se percato de ella, se dio cuenta de que no se movía, paro en seco, no podía dejarla ahí, menos después de lo que había pasado, se devolvió por ella, aunque estaba seguro que si lo hacia ambos quedarían esa noche tras las rejas esperando que algún familiar fuera por ellos.

- Matsuri, vamos tenemos que correr.- la patrulla se detuvo frente a ellos.

Matsuri reacciono y se levanto, Gaara la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a correr pero de pronto Matsuri se tropezó y callo.

- Creo que todo se mueve- dijo ella aun en el suelo sin quejarse por el dolor.

- Alto Jóvenes. Muéstrenme sus identificaciones.

Y así fue como ambos terminaron montados en una patrulla junto con algunos otros que habían logrado atrapar.

- Quiero dormir- dijo Matsuri de repente, el licor comenzaba hacer de las suyas.

- Parece que si terminaste tomando bastante- le dijo el.

Al llegar a la oficia policial pidieron el nombre de cada uno de los menores de edad además de los números de teléfono de sus encargados.

- Nombre y teléfono- le dijo un policial a Gaara.

- Sabaku no Gaara y el numero de teléfono es xxx-xxxx

- Tu, nombre y teléfono- le dijo a Matsuri, pero ella estaba completamente ida, estaba ebria.

- Espere oficial ese no es el numero correcto- Gaara estaba completamente nervioso.

- Porque dices eso- pregunto el oficial.

- Es que solo le di el número equivocado.

- Esta bien dame el correcto- Gaara le dio el numero de su hermano Kankuro- en ese caso llamare al primero si no funciona llamare al que me acabas de dar.

- Que? Peroo… pero- El oficial lo ignoro y siguió tomando nombres. Gaara se había equivocado y le había dado el número de Temari.

- Tu!, tu nombre- volvió a repetir el oficial a Matsuri.

- CLARO QUE SI OFICIAL- decía con entusiasmo, causaba bastante gracias verla. Parecía como si nada hubiera pasado- OFICIAL NO LOGRO RECORDARLO.

El policía prosigo, sabía que tratar de razonar con borrachos era tiempo perdido, le darían tiempo a que se le pasara un poco. Después de una media hora una rubia enojada e impotente había entrado por la puerta, Gaara sintió un escalofrió cuando miro a su hermana.

- GAARA, QUE PIENSAS QUE HACES AQUÍ?- dijo ella.

- Yo, Temari, puedo explicarlo.

- NADA DE EXPLICACIONES! NOS VAMOS YA. –Temari firmo unos papeles y salieron caminando.

- ADIOS GAARA- dijo Matsuri despidiéndose animadamente con la mano. Eso hizo que se detuviera.

- Temari….

- QUE?! – dijo ella.

- Puedo pedirte un favor?!

- NI SE TE OCURRAAAA!

- En serio necesito pedírtelo.

- …

- Podemos llevarla a ella también?- dijo Gaara señalando a Matsuri. Sus padres no están así que no sé que pasara con ella.

Temari se negó rotundamente pero al mirar la cara de preocupación de su hermano se devolvió e hizo todo un alboroto con el cual fue capaz de traer a Matsuri consigo. La subieron al vehículo el cual manejaba el novio de Temari, Shikamaru.

- Que molestia Gaara, desearía estar durmiendo en este momento.

- Lo siento Shikamaru.

Llegaron a la casa de Gaara, Kankuro esperaba nervioso en la puerta, Temari apenas se entero lo había llamado para reganarlo y decirle lo irresponsable que era, pero se había salvado de los posibles gritos que le esperaban ya que se había preocupado mas en ayudar a Gaara con su amiga.

- Gracias Temari- dijo el cuando hubieron puesto a Matsuri en la habitación de Gaara.

- Ella suspiro- Siento haberme enojado de esa manera, pero es que estaba realmente preocupada.

- Si, lo siento.- Temari era por mucho mas observadora que Kankuro, por lo cual ella se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado por el simple echo de ver como Gaara miraba a Matsuri.

- En fin, creo que será mejor dejarla ahí, se ve realmente agotada, tu también deberías descansar, Shikamaru y yo volveremos inmediatamente.

- Si esta bien y otra vez gracias.

Temari sonrió al ver a su hermano, ella también había pasado por ocasiones como esas anquea veces solía olvidarlo. Se despidió de Gaara y salió junto con Shikamaru devuelta a su casa.

Matsuri estaba profundamente dormida, él se acercó a ella, se sentó en el suelo mirando a Matsuri se veía sumamente tierna en ese momento. Dormida parecía inofensiva.

-Vaya que si eres problemática- dijo, mientras su mano se posaba en la frente de Matsuri y movía su flequillo hacia atrás. – No se como llegue a enamorarme tanto de ti.

Después de decir eso, lo había aceptado, ya no podía negarlo mas, se había dado cuenta de cuanto quería a esa chica que solía sacarlo constantemente de sus casillas. Y si, ella tenía razón, solía meterlo en constantes problemas sin embargo al fin y al cabo no importaba que pasara, siempre terminaban juntos de alguna forma. Suspiro, como si al aceptarlo se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima, como si se sintiera mas libre.

4am, Matsuri abrió sus ojos de repente, recordó lo que había pasado con Tobi y con Sasori, se incorporo quedando sentada en la cama, su mirada era triste. Escucho un ligero ronquido y miro a su lado, Gaara estaba sentado en el piso con sus brazos y su cabeza apoyada en la cama, profundamente dormido. Parecía como si se hubiera quedado a cuidarla toda la noche. Olvido todas sus penas en un segundo, no podía pedir más. Su mirada triste había cambiado, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa. Lo miro dormido, en ese momento quería besarlo, abrazarlo, quería pasar sus dedos entre los cabellos del chico pero termino conteniéndose. Recordó el golpe que Gaara le dio a Sasori, rio un poco y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande. En ese momento noto que no le importaba absolutamente nada lo que Sasori hiciera, lo que le había molestado era el hecho de que se lo hubieran ocultado, pero en ese preciso momento eso tampoco importaba. Solo le interesaba el echo de que el estuviese ahí, al lado suyo. Volvió a recostarse pero no pudo dormir mas, paso lo que restaba de la madrugada mirando la pacifica cara de Gaara mientras dormía.

* * *

**Comienza lo romantico? :O :)... NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO, BESOS! **


	18. Fuga

**Dure un poco, lo se :S, PERO MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA :3, este cap personalmente me gusto mucho! espero que igual a ustedes :))) y Gracias por sus review, lo siento si de vez en cuando no los respondo, solo que de verdad me gustaría pero no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente, aquí me tiene a las 12:30am subiendo el cap para irme a dormir :p**

* * *

Solo le interesaba el echo de que el estuviese ahí, al lado suyo. Volvió a recostarse pero no pudo dormir mas, paso lo que restaba de la madrugada mirando la pacifica cara de Gaara mientras dormía.

**Cap 18: Fuga**

Ese mismo día, mientras Matsuri compraba el licor para la fiesta, Hinata discutía con su padre. Era la primera vez que lo hacia, ya que ella solía acatar ordenes sin quejarse y cumplir con todo lo que se le pidiera.

- Hinata!, A partir de ahora tienes prohibido salir con ese chico nuevamente!

- Pero, padre…

- Ni una palabra mas, si lo llego a ver por aquí o te llego a sorprender junto a el donde sea vas a estar en muchos problemas.

- Pero porque?!

- Él no te conviene en lo absoluto.

- Eso no es cierto! No lo conoces como para hablar de esa manera.

- Hinata, un chico sin un trabajo decente, sin estudio no es digno andar contigo, tu eres la heredera de esta compañía, no permitiré que un capricho como este arruine tu imagen y mucho menos la mía.

- La compañía!?, de eso se trata todo?!, Si piensas que toda mi felicidad se basa en tu maldita compañía estas muy equivocado- Hinata estaba sumamente furiosa, jamás en su vida le habia faltado a su padre el respeto y menos de esa manera.

- Maldita?! MALDITA?! Hinata desde cuando hablas de esa manera, es acaso desde que andas con ese moribundo.

- No es un moribundo, deja de insultarlo, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha!

- Suficiente, soy tu padre, no vuelvas a discutirme.

Hiashi, el padre de Hinata salió dejándola sola. Ella cerró la puerta de su habitación sumamente enojada y triste, esa tarde había quedado de salir con Sasuke pero ni siquiera podría inventarle alguna escusa ya que su padre había decomisado también su celular. Hiashi estaba furioso con el comportamiento de Hinata, el, debido a su trabajo no se había enterado de lo que pasaba, pero gracias a Neji, se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. Jamás permitiría que su joya anduviera con un chico "mugriento" como Sasuke, no importaba si tenia que terminar encerrándola por un tiempo, al final ella se lo agradecería, pensaba Hiashi.

Sasuke espero a Hinata un largo rato, pero ella no aparecía por ningún lado, pensó que tal vez lo había olvidado, aunque ella solía ser muy atenta como para que lo olvidara, pensó que pudo haberle pasado algo de camino, lo cual le preocupo un poco y decidió averiguarlo por su cuenta. Camino hasta casa de Hinata para ver si ella se encontraba ahí pero al tocar la puerta el que respondió fue Hiashi, recibiéndolo de mala manera.

- En que te puedo ayudar?-pregunto con un tono serio y desafiante.

- Estoy buscando a Hinata

- Y quien eres?

- Sasuke…- no habia ni terminado de pronunciar su nombre cuando Hiashi recordó el nombre que Hinata había pronunciado.

- Hinata no esta para ti, como su padre te prohíbo volver a verla. – Sasuke se quedo en silencio, no respondió nada, dio media vuelta y salió de la gigantesca propiedad.

Se había dado cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que Hinata no se había presentado a su cita. Sin embargo eso no se quedaría así, a menos de que fuese ella quien le dijera que no quería nada con el, pero en este caso no. Se fue a su casa, espero que anocheciera lo suficiente como para que toda la familia estuviera dormida.

Hinata no podía dormir, se sentía nerviosa y angustiada. Un sonido sospechoso venia desde su ventana, miro su reloj y eran cerca de las 12am, se pregunto porque venían esos repentinos golpes y se asusto un poco, pero su curiosidad pudo más. Se acercó poco a poco, sin embargo los golpes no se detenían. Tomo la cortina y la corrió un poco, apenas para dejar ver uno de sus perlados ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke, trepado al árbol que estaba frente a su ventana, ella se sintió conmovida y sobre todo feliz, tan feliz que podría llorar. Sasuke miro los ojos hinchados de Hinata, era obvio que había pasado llorando bastante tiempo, odiaba eso, la quería tanto que no soportaba el hecho de verla sufrir.

- Que haces aquí?, si mi padre te llega a encontrar…

- Escápate conmigo.

- Que?-pregunto Hinata susurrando para que nadie los escuchara.

- Vine por ti, así que vente conmigo.

Hinata lo miro a los ojos, definitivamente no estaba bromeando.

- Esta bien- decidió ella.

Estiro su mano, la cual Sasuke tomo con delicadeza y ayudo a salir por la ventana. Ambos estaban en el árbol, ella estaba asustada, sentía que estaba en un lugar muy alto y eso le aterraba.

- Tranquila, te prometo que no te va a pasar nada.

- H…hai- respondió ella.

Mientras ambos bajaban cuidadosamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

- Hinata, que pasa?, porque hay tanto ruido?

Hiashi entro a la habitación pero solo encontró una cama vacía y una ventana abierta, se asomo por ella y vio a los dos chicos tratando de bajar rápidamente del árbol

- Hinata, que estas haciendo?

- Padre?-pregunto ella al verlo, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

- Hinata vuelve aquí inmediatamente.

El padre de Hinata la llamaba una y otra vez pero al ver que ella no hacia caso, busco desesperadamente la ayuda de Neji, si saltaban ellos saldrían a cazarlos.

Neji se despertó y salió junto con Hiashi al jardín, al hacerlo vieron a la pareja correr rápidamente perdiéndolos de vista, por lo que no dudaron en perseguirlos. Al volver a tenerlos en la mira, su padre no paraba de llamara a Hinata pero ella no respondía, solo seguía a Sasuke a donde él se dirigiera, la adrenalina la dominaba por completo, nunca había echo algo tan riesgoso.

Sasuke tomo de la mano a Hinata todo el camino, no quería perderla de vista, si eso pasaba todo podría terminar mal. De pronto sintieron que no los perseguían, Neji y El padre de Hinata les habían perdido el rastro.

Ambos siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a casa de Sasuke. Entraron, respiraron agitadamente y luego rieron, no sabían si era por el nerviosismo o el terror que sintieron mientras corrían, pero al final todo había salido bien. Sasuke asomo su cabeza para mirar si alguno de sus perseguidores se encontraba afuera y después cerró la puerta con llave. Hinata aun seguí agitada, estaba apoyada a una de las paredes pero comenzó a sentarse poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Se sentía libre. Sasuke se dirigió hacia donde ella, se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano.

- Te quiero- le dijo el.

- Yo también te quiero- respondió ella.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, era la primera vez que estaban solos de esa manera, con tanta privacidad, los deseos en ambos comenzaron a surgir. Sasuke, desde que comenzaron a salir no había comentado ni una sola palabra referente a sexo con Hinata, ya que sabia que ese tema era delicado con ella y no quería llevar las cosas muy rápido. Pero ese momento a solas parecía ser traicionero, no importaba cuanto trataran ambos de contenerse era casi imposible.

- Hinata?…-pregunto Sasuke con un tono dudoso.

- …- Ella sabía a que se refería.

- tu…- decía Sasuke entrecortando las frases, le costaba hacer esa pregunta.

- Yo… estoy lista- dijo ella respondiendo sin que el terminara de preguntar.

- Estas segura?-le pregunto el.

- Si-respondió ella segura.

Él se acercó a ella, y tomo su nuca con una de sus manos y comenzó a besarla lentamente pero paso poco tiempo antes de que el beso se volviera rápido y apasionado. Hinata lo rodeo con las dos manos mientras se colocaba sobre los regazos de Sasuke. Él puso sus brazos en la cintura de la chica. Por un momento dejaron de besar y se miraron a los ojos, cosa que había echo a Hinata sonrojarse, pero eso no impidió que sus instintos se controlaran. Tomo la camisa de Sasuke y comenzó a quitársela lentamente, dejando el torso desnudo del chico el cual la había excitado aun mas. El tomo el ruedo de la blusa de ella y comenzó a levantarlo, desprendiendo por completo la blusa del cuerpo de Hinata. Los deseos de ambos se hacían aun más fuertes. Hinata desabrocho el botón del pantalón de Sasuke al cual él se levanto y se lo quito por completo quedando en bóxer. Hinata se sonrojaba cada vez más y eso hacia que Sasuke la deseara con más ansias. Se acercó a ella y le quito el short con el que anda, ambos estaban en ropa interior y avanzaron mientras no dejaban de besarse hasta la habitación del chico. Ahí cayeron lentamente en la cama. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar. Las manos de Sasuke recorrían los brazos y la espalda de Hinata, erizando la piel de la chica. Pasó poco tiempo para que las manos de Sasuke se detuvieran en el cierre del sostén y comenzara a desabrocharlo. Eso había echo que Hinata se detuviera y quedara helada.

-Solo relájate- le dijo el, como la primera vez que se habían besado.

Hinata inmediatamente volvió a la acción y dejo tranquilamente que su sostén fuera removido, dejando expuestos sus senos, los cuales rozaban el pecho de Sasuke, volviéndolo loco. Él se coloco sobre ella, y comenzó besarla por el cuello hasta llegar a los senos de la chica, los cuales comenzó a besar y acariciar cariñosamente. Él se detuvo y comenzó a besarla en al boca nuevamente, mientras sus manos bajaban para hacer descender las bragas de la ojiperlada que desaparecieron lejos de su cuerpo y no paso mucho para que el bóxer de Sasuke fuera removido también. Él se detuvo un momento, tomo un condón, no quería ser irresponsable con Hinata, luego se acerco a ella y volvió hacerle la misma pregunta.

- Estas segura?

- Si- dijo ella.

Él se acercó y la comenzó a penetrar lentamente, trataba de ser delicado para no lastimarla, mientras ella se agarraba fuertemente de la espalda de Sasuke.

Hinata soltó un gemido de dolor.

- Lo siento, te estoy lastimando?-pregunto el preocupado.

- N..no, todo esta bien- dijo ella mintiendo.

Sasuke prosiguió hasta que logro penetrarla por completo, el dolor y el miedo que Hinata sentía en ese momento acabo rápido convirtiéndose en placer puro, se aferro mas a Sasuke el cual comenzó a moverse hasta que ambos pudieron llegar al climax. Cuando todo había terminado se quedaron en la cama, abrazados hasta quedarse dormidos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Matsuri aun se encontraba acurrucada en las cobijas, no quería irse se sentía cómoda donde estaba y la vista que tenia en ese momento no la cambiaba por nada. Miraba cada centímetro del rostro de Gaara, memorizando cada rasgo característico de él. El sol comenzaba a salir, miro su reloj y eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana, sintió frio, parecía que seria un día bastante fresco. Miro a Gaara y se pregunto si no sentiría frio, se quito la cobija, la coloco en la espalda del pelirojo con cuidado de no despertarlo. Se puso sus tenia las cuales noto que no traía puestas y comenzó buscar la puerta de salida con intensiones de marcharse para evitar causar más problemas. Pero al pasar por la cocina se encontró con una Rubia y un hombre, ambos adultos, ella cocinaba mientras él estaba sentado en una de las sillas bostezando.

- Buenos días! Parece que despertaste temprano.- dijo Temari mientras daba vuelta a los pancakes que cocinaba.

- …- Matsuri no supo que decir, no tenia ni idea de quienes era.

- Disculpa que no me presente, soy Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara y él es Shikamaru mi novio.

- Si, un gusto, creo que me voy- dijo Matsuri con su típico tono desinteresado.

- NO! Te sientas y desayunas!- dijo Temari amenázate

Matsuri jalo una de las silla y se sentó a la mesa, estaba perpleja, esa mujer la intimidaba, nunca le había pasado eso ,siempre solía burlarse de las personas que le daban ordenes pero ella era aterradora.

- No te asustes, no es tan terrible como parece- dijo Shikamaru.

- Si, supongo-respondió Matsuri.

Temari le sirvió unos pancakes con miel y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja, los cuales comenzó tímidamente a comer sin quitarle la vista a la rubia, pero al poco tiempo los había acabado, estaban deliciosos.

- Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Temari, con una sonrisa, la cual confundía mas a Matsuri, estaba enojada o no? Se preguntaba.

- Si…si gracias.

- Me alegra, ayer no te veías nada bien.- dijo Temari, lo cual hizo que Matsuri se sonrojara.

- Jaja, mira quien lo dice, la que nunca ha tomado un solo trago de alcohol en su vida- dijo Shikamaru mirando a Matsuri pero señalando a Temari con tono irónico.

- B…bueno pero eso es algo normal a esa edad!- dijo Temari defendiéndose.

Matsuri miraba la ridícula conversación entre ambos amantes, eso le parecía conocido, soltó una pequeña sonrisa, era como ver la viva imagen de ella y Gaara discutiendo por cualquier cosa. La verdad que Temari no era tan aterradora, su novio tenía razón.

- Debes ser muy especial para Gaara, estaba muy preocupado por ti- dijo Temari, cosa que sorprendió a Matsuri

- Pre…ocupado?

- Si, no quería dejarte sola en ningún momento.

- Eh?- Matsuri estaba sorprendida, eso explicaba porque se había quedado junto a ella dormido.

Temari vio el plato vacío de Matsuri.

- Quieres mas? –si, definitivamente quería, pero no sabia si debía hacerlo.

- N…

- Vamos, sé que si quieres- dijo Temari poniendo mas comida en su plato.

- Gracias- dijo Matsuri.

- Porque no nos cuentas de ti?-Pregunto Shikamaru, Matsuri pensaba si realmente a él le importaba saber de ella, se veía tan, desinteresado en lo que pasaba.

- Me… me llamo Matsuri, soy compañera de Gaara.

- Y que cosas te gusta hacer? -pregunto Temari, Matsuri comenzó a sentir que se hacían demasiadas preguntas, ya no sabia que responder, además sentía que no tenia muchas cosas buenas que contar.

- Me gusta tocar la guitarra, mmm también jugar shogi aunque casi nunca lo hago.- dijo ella cosa que había echo que Shikamaru se pusiera todo oídos.

- Que te parece jugar una partida ahora mismo?-pregunto Shikamaru, se veía animado.

- No lo se no cr…

- Tienes miedo de que te venza- dijo el, cosa que motivo a Matsuri a jugar una partida.

- Esta bien- dijo ella.

Shikamaru coloco el tablero en la mesa, Temari no le tomo mucha importancia, Shikamaru era invencible en ese juego, no pasaría mucho antes de que venciera a la chica.

El juego comenzó, algunas movidas fueron rápidas, con forme avanzaba el juego los intervalos de tiempo para realizar un movimiento se alargaban, y la duración del juego había sobrepasado mas de lo que Shikamaru y Temari esperaban, definitivamente la chica sabia jugar bien.

- Que esta pasando aquí, no se suponía que ustedes se fueron ayer en la noche?- pregunto un chico al cual a Matsuri se le parecía un poco a Gaara, aunque sus ojos y cabello era de diferente color.

- Si, pero me arrepentí, casi no pasamos tiempo juntos.- dijo Temari.

- Y que están haciendo?-pregunto Kankuro.

- Le están dando una paliza a Shikamaru- respondió Temari ya desinteresada en el juego que llevaba más de una hora.

- Que?

- Si, Matsuri me la esta poniendo difícil- dijo el hombre de apariencia perezosa.

- Eres genial, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera vencer a Shikamaru- respondió Kankuro al ver a la chica. La cual le parecía conocida de algún lado, si más no recordaba la había visto con Sasori, "ES ESA LA NOVIA DE SASORI?" pensó. "Era la misma chica que venia ayer con Temari y Gaara?"

- Gracias-respondió Matsuri.

El juego siguio avanzando hasta que Matsuri salió vencedora, cosa que había dejado atónito a Shikamaru e incluso a los otros dos que estaban en la cocina, los cuales comenzaron hacer un escandalo por la impresión y comenzaron a burlarse de Shikamaru.

Gaara abrió sus ojos, despertando lentamente. Noto que se había quedado dormido en el suelo, miro la cama y no había nadie en ella, se sintió un poco decepcionado. Se levanto, escucho un alboroto en la cocina, se pregunto que pasaba si Temari y Shikamaru se habían ido, y era bastante temprano para que Kankuro estuviera despierto. Bajo y se encontró con toda su familia.

- Que pasa, porque tanto ruido?

- Es que es la segunda vez que Matsuri vence a Shikamaru en shogi- dijo Kankuro.

- Matsu…ri? "Entonces no se había ido" pensó Gaara aliviado.

- Gracias por todo, creo que es hora de irme-dijo Matsuri.

- No quédate!- dijo Gaara, no solo Matsuri lo miro fijamente, todos los demás también, haciendo que se sonrojara.-… Bueno yo… quiero decir… este…

- Si Matsuri quédate, preparare algo rico para almorzar.– dijo Temari, las miradas cambiaron a Matsuri, definitivamente no podía decir que no, menos con todos mirándola de esa manera.

- Si, creo… creo que no hay problema- dijo ella, a lo que Gaara sonrió disimuladamente.

- Entonces si quieres puedes ir a darte un baño, Gaara te prestara alguna ropa mientras lavo la tuya. – dijo Temari.

- Si, gracias- dijo ella, se sentía desconcertante por la amabilidad de todos, camino hacia donde estaba Gaara y juntos avanzaron hacia la habitación.

- No creen que se ven lindos juntos- dejo Temari a su hermano y a su novio mientras veía a los dos chicos subir las escaleras.

- Esta creciendo- dijo Kankuro

- Que problemático!- dijo Shikamaru.

Gaara abrió su closet.

- La verdad no se me ocurre que podrías ponerte.

- Cualquier cosa esta bien- dijo ella alzándose de hombros, tenia ganas de decir algo pero no sabia como.

- Porque no escoges algo.

Matsuri se acercó, miro de arriba abajo, tomo la primera camiseta que encontró y un buzo.

- Listo- dijo ella.

- En ese caso, la puerta del baño es esa y puedes tomar un cepillo de dientes nuevo- dijo el señalando una puerta que estaba en su cuarto.

Ella camino en silencio aun con ganas de agradecerle a Gaara por todo lo que había echo pero seguía sin saber como hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que él se burlara de ella.

Entro, cerro la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse, cuando estuvo completamente desnuda hizo a entrar entrar en la ducha pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo, abrió un poco la puerta y asomo su cabeza, el cual al verla hizo que Gaara se sonrojara.

- Gaara…

- Di…dime, paso algo?- aun nervioso al notar, aunque no se le viera nada, que Matsuri estaba desnuda.

- No, es solo que… no se como agradecértelo.

- No… no tienes que hacerlo.

- NO!, si tengo que!.- dijo abriendo un poco mas la puerta olvidando el hecho de que estaba desnuda debido a sus impulsos por cuestionar todo.

- No se a que te refieres con agradecérmelo, pero si es lo que estoy pensando en enserio no tienes que hacerlo- dijo el señalándola, malinterpretando todo.

Matsuri no comprendía a que se refería ni entendía el repentino cambio en la actitud de Gaara, hasta que siguió el recorrido desde el dedo de Gaara noto su cuerpo desnudo apunto de salir de la puerta. Se puso roja como un tomate, cerro la puerta de inmediato.

- Eres un pervertido, jamás pensé que pagártelo de esa manera- dijo Matsuri desde el otro lado.

- No soy un pervertido.

- Claro que si, como se te ocurre pensar eso!

- Que otra cosa querías que pensara si casi sales desnuda.

- Pues no se, otra cosa, cualquiera hubiera estado mejor PERVERTIDO.

- Que no los soy.

- Si, si lo eres.

Eso había terminado con el incomodo silencio. Matsuri tomo el baño y se coloco la ropa de Gaara la cual le quedaba bastante grande, se veía muy cómica y Gaara no dudo en burlarse de ella.

- No te burles, suficiente tengo con usar la ropa de un pervertido.

- Que no lo soy- dijo el entrando al baño para tomar una ducha también.

Mientras Gaara se banaba Matsuri se sentó en la cama, pensando en ese chico que al parecer se preocupaba tanto por ella.

Gaara salió, sus rebeldes cabellos estaban mojados, haciendo que Matsuri no dejara de verlo, el camino y se sentó también en la cama, secando su cabeza con una toalla.

- Quieres hacer algo- pregunto el.

- Besarte estaría bien- dijo ella completamente embobada de ver lo atractivo que se veía con el cabello húmedo.

- Que? –pregunto el rojo como un tomate.

- Que… que… que ver una película estaría bien- dijo ella tratando de tapar esa frase que había dicho sin pensar.

- Ah, si, claro.

Prendieron el televisor que estaba en el cuarto del chico y buscaron alguna película interesante, para pasar el rato, pero ninguno de los dos ponía mucha atención a lo que pasaba en el. Estaban completamente pendientes del otro.

- Lo que trataba de decirte ahora- dijo Matsuri.- es solo que enserio me hace muy feliz lo que has hecho por mi.

- Feliz?-pregunto Gaara.

- Si, bueno es solo que… no se como decirlo… me gusta que te preocupes por mi, me gustas que estés conmigo- dijo ella- Cuando estas conmigo, me siento… protegida, no sé que hubiera sido de mi sin ti anoche- escondía su rostro entre las rodillas para ocultar su expresión de vergüenza al decir todas esas cosas que según ella eran bastante cursis y que nunca pensó expresar de esa manera.

Al oír esto, el tomo una de las manos de Matsuri con dulzura y la entrelazo con la suya, espero a que ella levantara su cabeza y cuando lo hizo se acercó lo suficiente, ella se quedo congelada solo sintiendo la respiración tan cercana del chico que hacia que perdiera el control de la suya. Sintió los labios de Gaara sobre los de ella, estaba atónita, eso definitivamente que era una sorpresa para ella. De echo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, disimuladamente pellizco una de sus piernas pero le dolía, era real. Cerro lentamente sus ojos y respondió al cariñoso beso que él le estaba dando, un beso que definitivamente nunca había experimentado, era tan diferente de los muchos que había sentido con Sasori, besos fugases y apasionados que de un sentimiento como la lujuria nunca pasaban mientras que ese beso era diferente, ternura, felicidad, protección, cariño eran algunas de las cosas que le trasmitían. Ella entrecerró sus dedos encerrando la mano de Gaara entre la suya a lo cual el hizo lo mismo. Eso, definitivamente era lo que había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo, sentirse especial y Gaara la hacia sentirse así con una simple acción como esa. El beso no había sido fugaz pero tampoco largo, sin embargo había sido sumamente especial, ella lo miro y noto como él se sonrojaba haciendo que ella también lo hiciera. Matsuri sonrió y dejando aun su mano entrelazada con la de él, recostó su rostro en el hombro de Gaara repitiendo esa sensación que acababa de experimentar, en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Gaara la miro, sonriendo también, el al igual que Matsuri se sentía feliz y emocionado por lo que acababa de suceder.

Ambos volvieron hacer que miraban la película, pero esta vez no se miraban mutuamente a escondidas, si no que aunque sus ojos miraran el televisor, sus mentes proyectaban el reciente beso repetidas veces.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara :D! y que tengan un lindo día. Me estoy durmiendo xD! **


	19. Podra Ganar la batalla pero no la Guerra

**Eh vuelto! :D, ME TARDE UN MONTON !lo se!, pero mejor tarde que nunca ;), en fin espero que les guste el cap.**

* * *

Ambos volvieron hacer que miraban la película, pero esta vez no se miraban mutuamente a escondidas, si no que aunque sus ojos miraran el televisor, sus mentes proyectaban el reciente beso repetidas veces.

**Cap 19: Podrá ganar la batalla, pero no la guerra**

- Gaara…- dijo a Matsuri con tono dudoso.

- ¿Si?- pregunto el.

- ¿Bueno yo…. Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo ella sonrojándose también, tenia miedo de hacer esa pregunta y que el la tomara de mala forma, aunque se hubieran besado ella no estaba completamente segura de si el también gustaba de ella.

- Si, creo que…si- dijo el.

- ¿Te… te gusta Sari?- dijo ella con un sabor bastante amargo por el simple echo de pensar que fuera posible.-No tienes que responder si no quieres, yo… entenderé- dijo ella.

- No me gusta- dijo el calmadamente. "me gustas tu" pensaba, sin embargo no sabia como decirlo.-¿ Porque… porque la pregunta?

- No, solo… solo era curiosidad.

Ninguno se atrevía a decirle lo que sentían realmente por miedo a que el otro no pensara de la misma manera, ya que ninguno sabía realmente lo que el uno pensaba del otro.

- Chicos pueden bajar si quieren, la comida esta lista- dijo Temari asomándose por la puerta.

- Si, bajamos pronto, gracias- dijo su hermano.

Ambos bajaron, comieron y pasaron algún tiempo con los otros tres miembros de la familia. Matsuri los miraba atenta, les parecía que realmente se llevaban bien. Kankuro y Temari solían discutir como cualquier otra pareja de hermanos, Shikamaru tenia un aspecto bastante adormecido aunque si se le ponía atención se le podía notar lo carismático que solía ser, además de que siempre apoyaba a Kankuro en sus discusiones con Temari, pero solo lo hacia para burlarse de ella un rato, pero se notaba que la quería bastante.

La noche había caído, el día se les había pasado rápidamente.

- Bueno, yo…creo que es hora de irme- dijo Matsuri tratando de ser amable. Estaba acostumbrada a hablarle a las personas como a ella se le viniera en gana, pero con ellos no era algo que quisiera hacer.

- Si quieres… te acompaño- dijo Gaara.

- Si…esta bien- dijo ella ligeramente sonrojada al igual que Gaara.

Matsuri se coloco su ropa, la que Temari había lavado. Cuando estuvo lista salió junto al pelirojo.

El camino había sido un poco incomodo, ninguno hablaba mucho. Los pocos temas de conversación se cortaban rápidamente ya que ambos estaban un poco nerviosos.

Llegaron a casa de Matsuri.

- Gracias por acompañarme- ella evitaba el contacto directo con los ojos de Gaara.- Aunque no tenias que hacerlo- dijo con su característico tono buscapleitos, molesta al notar su vulnerabilidad ante el chico.

El coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Matsuri, como lo hace un adulto con un niño, mostrándole a ella una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Porque la sonrisa?- pregunto ella, frunciendo el ceño.

- Me encantan tus cambios de humor.

- Yo… eh… - se puso nerviosa- … nos vemos- dijo entrando bruscamente y cerrando la puerta.

Al entrar respiro profundamente, dejo iluminar su rostro con una diminuta sonrisa y camino unos cuantos pasos para buscar los interruptores de las luces, al bajarlos, noto el gran desastre que debía limpiar. Vasos, botellas, platos, la mayoría de las cosas estaban fuera de lugar y gran cantidad de comida dispersa por toda la casa. La cabeza le dolía de solo ver el desastre. Lo único que esperaba era que nada valioso de la casa estuviera desaparecido.

Comenzó a limpiar un poco, pero después de unos minutos encontró una nota, en una de las mesas: Lo siento, Llámame. Sasori.

Matsuri miro la nota con asombro, la tomo con una de sus manos, la hizo una bola y la arrojo a una de las bolsas de basura, mientras meditaba si acaso Sasori realmente pensaba que ella era idiota. No volvería a buscarlo nunca mas, eso era definitivo.

Después de hacer la mayoría de la limpieza indignada por la estúpida nota que había encontrado, cayo rendida en su cama. Cerró sus ojos pero recordó que esa era la cama donde Sasori y Sakura habían estado juntos. Se levanto asqueada, quito las sabanas con rapidez y las tiro al piso, dejándose caer en solamente el colchón. Quedándose profundamente dormida.

Matsuri abrió sus ojos al escuchar el sonido del despertador, era lunes, era hora de volver al colegio.

- Maldito despertador….- dijo mientras lo apagaba y se preparaba.

Entro al colegio tarde como de costumbre, una chica pelirosa parecía estar esperándola en la entrada.

- Debes estar destrozada, lo siento- dijo irónicamente Sakura.

- No te preocupes puta, me hiciste un favor- dijo sin mirarla, entrando con una actitud totalmente indiferente. Sakura solo la miro pasar, estaba bastante irritada, ¿como podía tener una actitud asi? Mínimo pudo haberse molestado un poco, alguna señal de que estaba herida, pero solo mostraba lo contrario.

- ¿Y tus amigos, esta vez si te contaron todo?- tal vez si había encontrado un punto débil, Sasori le había contado que sus amigos habían guardado el secreto.

Esta vez si le había atinado a los sentimientos de Matsuri, casi ya había olvidado que Tobi le había ocultado algo como eso pero con esa pregunta la había herido un poco.

- Tu, con ellos, no te metas! No vuelvas a decir eso o te destrozo tu cara de zorra!- dijo Matsuri furiosa, amenazando a Sakura con su dedo.

- Lo olvidaba, tu ya no tienes amigos- Sakura siguió provocándola.

- Te dije que te callaras!- Matsuri tomo a Sakura de la blusa y la arrincono contra la pared.

- Aunque sabes una cosa, he notado que te llevas bien con Gaara, seria una lastima que él te diera la espalda.

- A que te…refieres?- pregunto Matsuri aun molesta pero un poco sorprendida por el comentario.

- Tu sabes, el esta enamorado de otra chica, y tu solo eres un estorbo, en algún momento se cansara de que te entrometas tanto. El tiempo que pierde contigo lo desea para pasarlo con la chica que realmente quiere.

- Deja de escupir tanta mierda.

- Acaso no es obvio, me doy cuenta con solo ver como mira a Sari, como sonríe cuando esta con ella, es obvio que esta enamorado y obviamente ella también.

- Eso es… mentira.

- Como estas tan segura?

- Porque… porque el… me lo dijo…

- Y como sabes que no te esta mintiendo, Sasori te mintió, tus amigos te mintieron, porque él no lo haría?

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Matsuri repetidas veces. Soltó a Sakura y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Se sintió confundida.

- Ves, tengo razón, te vas a quedar sola y todo eso por meterte conmigo. Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de hacerlo.

La mirada perdida de Matsuri por la duda cambio y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa segura, recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, recordó que el la había besado sinceramente y también la ultima frase que le dijo esa noche, acerca de que le encantaban sus cambios de humor, algo que no diría cualquier persona.

- Podría meterme contigo en cualquier momento. Así que cuídate ese cabello, la próxima vez puede que no traigas ni un solo pelo en el cráneo. – Dijo Matsuri burlándose y alejándose de la chica.

Sakura la miraba molesta, estaba harta, no importa que hiciera, Matsuri parecía ganarle en todo. Debía buscar a Sari, tenia que hacer que ella enamorara a Gaara, si no Matsuri ganaría la guerra.

Matsuri entro a su aula, tarde como siempre. No estaba su profesor pero todos sus compañeros de clase estaban amontonados en la pizarra, había nuevo orden de asientos.

Se acercó haciéndose campo entre el tumulto para fijarse porque tanto alboroto, noto la lista de asientos, el suyo parecía ser el mismo, eso le agrado, pero Gaara ya no estaba a su lado, ni siquiera estaba cerca de ella, a él le toco un asiento mucho mas adelante. Luego miro con curiosidad quien tomaría el asiento del susodicho, era Hinata.

Camino hasta su asiento y espero, con su característica mirada en la ventana, a que Kakashi entrara para comenzar las clases, que parecían que ahora serian mas aburridas.

Después de un rato las clases comenzaron, Hinata no aparecía, Kakashi preocupado debido a la ausencia de una estudiante tan puntual como ella decidió averiguar con la directora, su padre había llamado al colegio diciendo que estaba muy enferma para cubrir lo que había pasado realmente, no podía dejar que su familia sufriera una baja de honor por el echo de que su hija se hubiera fugado, según el señor Hyuga, con un cualquiera.

Mientras la clases pasaban, Matsuri solía mirar instintivamente hacia adelante, trataba de no hacerlo pero cuando se daba cuanta, se encontraba observando al pelirojo detenidamente, el cual de vez en cuando echaba una mirada disimulada a los asientos de atrás.

Las clases terminaron, Matsuri estaba apunto de salir cuando Gaara se le acerco.

- ¡Matsuri!- dijo Gaara acercándose a ella.

- ¿Que? - dijo ella secamente, pero por dentro sorprendida, no esperaba que él le hablara tan repentinamente

- Bueno, es que algunos amigos de Hinata y yo iremos a su casa a visitarla ya que parece que esta muy enferma… por lo que me preguntaba si querías ir.

- … Yo… supongo que si.-¿ de verdad quería que fuera?, eso la hacia estar completamente mas segura de que todas las cosas que Sakura había dicho no eran mas que mentiras.

Matsuri espero al lado de Gaara.

- Bueno ya no estaremos juntos en clase.- dijo el.

- Mmm…si, ahora será aun más aburrido- Matsuri había pensado en voz alta.

- Si, pienso los mismo- dijo el, mientras ella esperaba ser comida por algún ser de otra dimensión, "como fui a decir algo así"? pensaba Matsuri.

- No quise decir… yo… lo que quiero decir es…- Matsuri trataba de corregirse pero era imposible, por mas que tratara de hacerse la dura no podía.

- Listo Gaara?- Pregunto Kiba, quien venia acompañado de Shino y Naruto.

- Si, por cierto, Matsuri vendrá con nosotros. Todos la miraron sorprendidos

Mientras caminaban todos caminaban callados por la presencia de Matsuri.

- De verdad chicos, Matsuri no muerde- dijo Gaara con un tono burlón, ella refunfuño –o al menos eso creía yo – le dijo el en un susurro a Matsuri, ensenándole la ligera cicatriz del mordisco que ella le había dado una tarde.

- Tsk- dijo Matsuri volviendo la mirada.

Al rato Kiba comenzó a decir sus característicos comentarios, estúpidos pero divertidos, y comenzó hablar poco a poco con Matsuri aunque la mayoría de las conversaciones eran bastante hostiles en un principio, con el tiempo hablaron normalmente ya que en todas terminaron burlándose de Gaara, el cual solía volver los ojos de vez en cuando, le hacia gracia ver todo lo que Matsuri decía de él. Después le siguió Shino, junto con Naruto. Al parecer la chica no era tan terrible como aparentaba ser.

Legaron a la casa de Hinata, tocaron la puerta y Neji salió.

- ¿Que tal Neji?.

- Hola- dijo Neji un poco preocupado, sabía que venían a ver a Hinata por la escusa que le había dado su padre al colegio. ¿Que les diría?, no podía decir que había salido si se suponía que estaba enferma, pero si les decía que estaba en el hospital se alarmarían más y tampoco podía dejarlos sin pasar.

- Bueno… lo que pasa, es que Hinata esta….- Neji estaba apunto de decir su escusa cuando noto a Matsuri entre los individuos, la reconoció inmediatamente, sabia que esa chica tenia alguna relación con Sasuke. –¡ ¿VIENES A BURLARTE DE NOSOTROS?!- dijo Neji alzando la voz.

- Pff… ¿que?- dijo Matsuri, todos los demás estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Neji.

- ¡MAS TE VALE QUE NOS DIGAS EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA HINATA!

- ¿Que carajos te pasa estúpido?- pregunto Matsuri.

- Oye Neji, ¿sucedió algo con Hinata?- pregunto Naruto preocupado.

- ¿Porqué no le preguntan?, ella lo sabe, Hinata se fugo con un chico y ella lo sabe.- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir Neji, hasta Matsuri estaba atónita.

- Sa…suke- dijo ella para si- comenzó a correr inmediatamente hacia el restaurante donde trabajaba el chico, dejando a todos atrás..

Al llegar al restaurante, entro y busco al mesero de cabello azabache por todo lado, pregunto a los demás trabajadores del lugar pero le dijeron que había sacado el día libre. Se dirigió hacia la casa del chico. Al llegar a la pequeña casa, toco la puerta desesperadamente. Nadie abría, tomo su celular y comenzó a llamarlo.

- ¿Hola?-pregunto Sasuke del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Estas en tu casa?

- ¿Matsuri?, Si, ¿porque?

- Ábreme imbécil, estoy afuera.

La puerta se abrió unos momentos después.

- Entonces eras tu la que tocaba tan desesperadamente.

- Hinata, ¿esta contigo? – pregunto ella.

- Suspiro*… si.

- ¿Oye paso algo malo?- dijo ella, Sasuke se veía preocupado.

- Soy un idiota!

- ¿Que paso? ¡Sasuke!

- YO…

- ¡Dilo de una vez!

- El condón se rompió mientras teníamos sexo y no me di cuanta hasta después – dijo, sentándose frente a la puerta, se veía realmente mal.

- ¿Ella lo sabe?- dijo Matsuri sentándose al lado del pelinegro.

- No, ¿Como se lo voy a decir?, acaba de fugarse de su casa para estar conmigo y resulta que después del primer día termina embarazada. Todo es mi culpa debí de tener mas cuidado. Además, ¿como se supone que mantenga a un bebe?.

- Cálmate, respira profundo- Sasuke respiro profundamente.

- Listo y ahora que?- pregunto el.

- ahora asume tu responsabilidad.

- No sueles dar consejos muy útiles sabes?

- Olvídalo, solo era una especie de broma… aunque no pueda hacer mucho, prometo ayudarte.

- Ja, Gracias, cuando tengas un bebe con Sasori, prometo también ser de ayuda.

- No vuelvas a decir esa mierda.

- Están enojados?

- Me dio vuelta.

- Era de esperarse.

- En fin, ni una palabra mas del tema. Donde esta Hinata?

- Tomando una ducha.

- Bien, en ese caso, me voy, lo primero que debes hacer es decirle lo que paso.

- Pero…

- No fue tu culpa Sasuke…

- ¡Es que no es fácil decirle a alguien que esta embarazada!

- Quien esta embarazada?- pregunto Hinata…

* * *

**De verdad se acabaron los problemas o sera que se avecinan mas? D: **

**Besos y gracias por leer. :)**


	20. Confianza

**Llegamos a los 20 capitulos :)))**

* * *

- Quien esta embarazada?- pregunto Hinata…

**Cap 20: Confianza**

Matsuri y Sasuke miraron la cara de intriga de Hinata, tragaron grueso, no sabían que hacer en ese momento, sobre todo Sasuke.

- Hinata, lo que pasa es… - dijo Matsuri- tienes que decírselo Sasuke.

- Que? Es algo malo?- pregunto ella incrédulamente.

- Hinata, aun no es seguro, pero…- Sasuke respiro profundo- … pero puede que estés embarazada.

Hinata permaneció en silencio, su cara solo mostraba sorpresa y nerviosismo. Si Sasuke y Matsuri pensaban que era malo, lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la posible madre era aun peor.

- Cálmate Hinata, aun no es seguro, es solo una suposición- trato de consolarla Matsuri.

- Yo… yo…- tartamudeaba Hinata.

- Es mi culpa, lo siento, respetare cualquier decisión que quieras tomar-dijo Sasuke.

Ella sin decir nada, se sentó junto Sasuke. Los tres juntos parecían el trio con la peor suerte del mundo. Después de un momento Hinata miro a su novio.

- Yo… yo no pienso que se tu culpa.- se veía algo tranquila.

Eso había calmado un poco a Sasuke pero de igual forma ambos se sentían inseguros respecto a lo que pasaría si Hinata estuviera o no embarazada.

- ¡HINATA! – una fuerte voz sonó frente al trio de desdichados.

- Pa… padre?

Los tres se volvieron para llevarse una nueva sorpresa. EL padre de Hinata estaba justo enfrente de ellos junto con Neji, al parecer el chico había seguido a Matsuri.

- Te vas con nosotros ahora mismo!.- le ordeno el señor Hyuga.

- Pero yo no…

- Ella no se va a ningún lado- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie por la impotencia.

- Tu quien te crees para decidir lo que ella hace!- dijo Neji.

- Yo no estoy decidiendo nada, ella ya había tomado una decisión antes.- dijo Sasuke.

- A mi eso no me importa! YO SOY TU PADRE Y TE VIENES CONMIGO.

- Yo no quiero ir!- dijo Hinata.

Hisahi se acercó a Hinata diciéndole secretamente que si no volvía a casa, Sasuke permanecería detrás de las rejas por algún tiempo, ya que el señor Huyga como gran magnate de los negocios que era, conocía las mejores formas para cumplir esa clase de objetivos y Hinata lo sabia bien.

Eso le había chocado, incluso mas que la noticia del posible embarazo.

- USTED VIEJO ESTUPIDO, DEJE DE USAR UNA ESCUSA TAN BARATA COMO "SOY SU PADRE" PARA HACER LO QUE LE DA LA GANA CON ELLA- dijo Matsuri enojada.

- No, esta bien, yo… yo volveré a casa- dijo Hinata.

Sasuke y Matsuri se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que acababa de pasar. Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaban.

- Hi… nata- dijo Sasuke mientras la miraba montarse en el carro de su padre.

Ello lo miro con ojos llorosos, realmente no quería hacer lo que estaba haciendo pero el hecho de que algo como la libertad de Sasuke estuviera en juego no le daba otra opción. No se jugaría la suerte por un capricho.

El carro avanzo al igual que las lagrimas de Hinata avanzaban por sus mejillas. Desaparecieron de la vista de los chicos.

- No… puede ser- dijo Sasuke.

- Cálmate…

- Como me voy a calmar Matsuri!

- No es obvio?!, algo paso entre ella y su padre para que tomara esa decisión. Estoy segura.

- De verdad piensas eso?

- … si o al menos eso espero.

Mientras la familia Hyuga esperaba llegar a casa, ninguno comento nada durante el viaje. Aunque eso ponía a Hinata aun mas nerviosa, sabia que algo malo le esperaría.

Neji miro la cara triste de su prima, debía aceptar que pocas veces la había visto de esa manera, pero esta le pesaba bastante porque el sabia que tenia la culpa de todo.

Al llegar a casa, su padre solo le ordeno subir a su habitación. Allí, la ojiperlada, se soltó llorar desconsoladamente. Miro su abdomen y recordó la cruda noticia que le habían dado Sasuke y Matsuri, que podía estar embarazada. No era que no quisiera un hijo, pero ella sabia que no era el momento adecuado para uno.

Al llegar la noche, su padre subió a la habitación.

- Hinata…

Ella solo lo miro, con sus ojos hinchados por el llanto y espero a que prosiguiera.

- …No tengo absolutamente nada que decirte. No tengo palabras para describir la decepción y la tristeza que tengo. Pero vengo a darte una oportunidad.

Esa última frase había llenado de esperanza a la chica.

- Podrás volver al colegio pero Nej te llevara y te recogerá.

Volvió a perder las ganas de sonreír.

- Pero si algo vuelve a suceder, lo que sea. Recibirás clases particulares en casa hasta que aprendas cuales son tus obligaciones y como cumplir correctamente con ellas.

Diciendo esto su padre se fue, era un hombre bastante frio y duro, nunca consideraba los sentimientos de los que lo rodeaban, aunque sus intenciones no eran malas, el pensaba que esa era la mejor manera de educar a su hija.

Al día siguiente Hinata fue llevada hasta el instituto por su primo, en uno de los costosos vehículos de la familia.

Fue recibida con gran cantidad de preguntas acerca de su supuesta enfermedad de la cual ella no sabia nada, ya que había sido inventado por su padre. Trato de improvisar algunas escusas que fueron suficientemente convincentes. Al entrar a clases noto el cambio de asientos. Se sentó en el que le correspondía, estaba un poco preocupada por mirar a Matsuri a su lado, pensó que la atacaría con preguntas acerca de su repentina decisión el otro día o incluso que la odiaría.

- Estas bien?- pregunto Matsuri con su tono desinteresado.

- S…si, gracias

- Ten, pensé que lo necesitarías- Matsuri le extendió un test de embarazo.

Hinata se puso completamente roja y tomo el objeto con suma rapidez esperando que nadie más lo hubiera visto.

- Gracias…

- Tsk, me estoy volviendo bastante blanda- susurro para si Matsuri mientras volvía el rostro hacia la ventana.

Hinata la miro agradecida, con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, ya que no se sentía muy bien.

Las clases habían terminado, pero Matsuri aun no había terminado el castigo impuesto por Kakashi. Era martes y debía quedarse con Gaara como de costumbre.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta el salón, mas tranquilamente que las veces anteriores, sin discutir. Incluso las conversaciones entre ambos solían ser mas largas y comenzaban a tomar la confianza entre ellos.

- Aun no pienso ayudarte!- dijo Matsuri mirando a Gaara haciendo los deberes del consejo estudiantil.

- Te vas a quedar sentada sin hacer nada y tu guitarra?- pregunto el.

- Yo… bueno… -suspiro- deje la banda- eso lo había sorprendido un poco, era bastante buena como para que desperdiciara su talento de esa manera pero en parte era bastante comprensible, Sasori estaba en esa banda también.

- Lo siento, no debí preguntar- se disculpo el pensando que tal vez su pregunta había lastimado a la chica.

- Da igual, ya no tiene mucha importancia- ella decía eso aunque su mirada mostraba lo contrario.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

- Uff, bueno se supone que si terminas rápido nos podemos ir mas temprano cierto?- pregunto ella.

- Toma- dijo el extendiéndole unos papeles, el había captado las intenciones de Matsuri, ella se había decidido a ayudar.

Mientras Matsuri trataba de entender con exactitud que debía hacer Gaara se decidió a preguntarle algo que le daba un poco de curiosidad.

- Puedo preguntar algo?

- Si, supongo.

- Porque Neji, el primo de Hinata te ataco ayer tan repentinamente.

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que…es una larga historia- dijo ella.

- Aun hay tiempo- dijo el, mirándola a los ojos cosa que había echo que Matsuri se sonrojara ligeramente.

Después de darle algunas vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, Matsuri le conto todo acerca de Hinata y Sasuke, desde la forma en que se vieron por primera vez hasta la ultima noticia acerca de su supuesto embarazo.

- Ahora, puedo preguntarte algo yo?- dijo ella.

- Si

- Porque…. Bueno, y tus padres?- el día que estuvo en la casa de Gaara, no los había visto.

- Pensé que algún día me preguntarías de eso.

- Entonces?

- Mi mama murió cuando nací y padre cuando tenia seis en un accidente automovilístico. Por eso Temari siempre se encargo de Kankuro y yo, que éramos los menores.

Temari sintió una puñalada en el corazón, jamás pensó que alguien tan tranquilo como él hubiera pasado por algo como eso.

- Yo, no sé que decir.

- No hace falta que digas nada, aunque suene cruel nunca conocí a mi madre por eso no puedo sentir realmente lo que fue perderla aunque debo aceptar que siempre desee conocerla. Y mi padre, pues, fue bastante difícil para todos. Aunque siempre estuvo ocupado con sus asuntos, él se encargaba de mantenernos. Temari fue la que mas sufrió con su muerte.

- Mi madre…- dijo Matsuri, pensó que si el había hablado de algo tan personal, ella también debía hacerlo- murió de cáncer cuando tenia siete. Le encantaba tocar guitarra, siempre lo hacia para mi y eso me reconfortaba mucho. Nos mudamos de ciudad, ya que se suponía que esta seria la le brindaría el mejor tratamiento. Pero al final no fue suficiente. Cuando hubo pasado un mes, mi padre contrajo Matrimonio, en ese momento me di cuenta que era una mujer a la cual el había estado viendo durante años. Mientras él se revolcaba en la cama con otra, mi madre moría en una cama de hospital, el dolor que sentí cuando perdí a mi madre se convirtió en rencor hacia mi padre y su nueva esposa. Esa… fue la verdadera razón por la cual soy… como soy.- dijo lo último un poco avergonzada.

- A…

- NO DIGAS NADA!, preferiría… que no dijeras nada. No quiero que sientas pena por esto, solo… era algo que quería compartir- dijo mirando a otro lado.

Gaara solo le dedico una sonrisa, a la cual ella le respondió con el mismo gesto.

- Nunca había visto esa faceta tuya.

- Ah?

- Si, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír de esa manera.

- N…no es cierto.

- Si lo es.

- Que no.

- Si, y me gusta, deberías sonreír así todo el tiempo.

- Bueno, creo que… ayude lo suficiente, me voy. Por cierto, eres un necio.

- Pase de ser un estúpido a un necio, eso significa que voy mejorando?- su mirada era picara.

- … Tal vez, pero tampoco es mucha la diferencia- diciendo esto cerro la puerta con fuerza, pero mientras caminaba no podía evitar sonreír.

Siguió caminando hasta la salida, noto una silueta bastante familiar. Una mirada gris y fría la esperaba.

Hinata llego a casa, se encerró en el baño, miro las indicaciones del test que Matsuri le había dado, Debía esperar al menos quince días, pero su curiosidad no pudo mas. Al final lo hizo. Le había dado negativo.

Respiro profundamente, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Deseaba hablar con Sasuke y contarle la noticia pero sabia que no podía arriesgarse a verlo.

* * *

**Fin del cap! Espero que les gustara :DD. Chao.**


	21. La misma incomoda noticia

**No se cuanto me tome para subir este cap, solo se que fue un poco mas de lo esperado y con poco me refiero a MUCHOOO :(. Gracias por se pacientes, se que es feo esperar pero bueno aquí les dejo el cap :)))**

* * *

Respiro profundamente, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Deseaba hablar con Sasuke y contarle la noticia pero sabia que no podía arriesgarse a verlo.

**Cap 21:La misma incomoda notica, por segunda vez**

Matsuri había reconocido esa Mirada fría, era Sasori. El esperaba afuera del instituto con un cigarrillo en la boca, su pose solo expresaba desinterés. Ella permaneció un momento quieta y sorprendida. Al verlo sintió una gran dolor, una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados la invadieron. Tomo fuertemente su bolso y camino rápidamente hacia la salida ignorándolo.

- No me ignores!- dijo Sasori tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

- Que quieres?-Pregunto Matsuri.

- No me has llamado, estuve esperando.

- No me importa en absoluto. Así que déjame, me voy.

- No te voy a dejar ir así como así.

- Dime que quieres y listo.

- Que volvamos.

Esa frase de dos palabras habían echo enfurecerla, ella no podía creer que el tuviera el coraje para venir a pedirle algo como eso de manera tan tranquila y a la vez tan descarada. Sentía su sangre hervir, y dejo una gran marca de su mano en la mejilla de Sasori. Lo había abofeteado fuertemente.

El solo coloco una mano sobre su mejilla, sintiendo la leve hinchazón que Matsuri le había provocado.

- Vamos Matsuri se que todavía me amas.

Matsuri sintió como Sasori comenzaba acorralarla contra una de las paredes, impidiéndole la huida y manteniendo su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

- Que…que haces Sasori?

- Solo me divierto un poco.

- De.. jame, ya… déjame- una lagrima de frustración comenzó a recorrer la mejilla de Matsuri, no podía zafarse por más que lo intentaba, además estaba a punto de ser besada por el y odia la idea. Ya no le quedaba de otra que resignarse, mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando. –Gaa…ra… - ella solo deseaba que el viniera a por ella.

***Gaara:

Era la primera vez que había visto a Matsuri sonreír de esa manera, y no dude para decirle lo mucho que me gustaba, sin embargo seguía siendo una chica bastante difícil, quien la entiende?.

La mire desde la ventana de la sala donde estábamos, caminaba tranquilamente con la cabeza baja, alguien la esperaba en la entrada. En un principio no pude reconocerlo por lo que le reste un poco de importancia, sin embargo no paso mucho cuando recordé aquella silueta. Era el mismo idiota que la había abandonado. Vi como ella se acercó a él y desde aquí parecía que hablaban tranquilos. Mire como ella lo abofeteo haciendo que el imbécil retrocediera un par de pasos, me quede quieto, asustado al mismo tiempo, pensando que el reaccionaria de forma violenta hacia ella, comenzó avanzar pero desaparecieron de mi vista, en ese momento sentía que él debía morir. Salí rápidamente del salón evitando chocar con todo lo que tenía enfrente, atravesé el patio principal a toda velocidad y los vi, del otro lado del muro. Las lagrimas de Matsuri recorrían sus mejillas mientras el la tenia aprisionada.

- De.. jame, ya… déjame- una lagrima de frustración comenzó a recorrer la mejilla de Matsuri, no podía zafarse por más que lo intentaba, además estaba a punto de ser besada por el y odia la idea. Ya no le quedaba de otra que resignarse, mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando. –Gaa…ra… - ella solo deseaba que el viniera a por ella.

Gaara tomo a Sasori por el cuello de la camisa, jadeaba por no solo por lo rápido que había llegado sino por lo enojado que estaba, lo empujo dejándolo caer al suelo y cuando este estuvo tirado, se sentó sobre el, aprisionándolo y proporcionándole un par de golpes en el rostro.

- Gaara!- Exclamo Matsuri al verlo.

- Eres un imbécil! Déjala en paz!- dijo un poco mas calmado, tomándolo de nuevo de la camisa pero dejando los golpes de lado.

Sasori con un poco de sangre en su nariz soltó una sonrisa burlona. Parecía que la paliza no había sido nada para el y aprovecho un descuido para voltearse, sin embargo Gaara se había dado cuenta de esto antes de que Sasori lograra acorralarlo a él. Se levanto y tomo a Matsuri del brazo y comenzó a correr.

- Eres un maldito cobarde! –Grito Sasori.

Gaara solo apretó su puno libre, mientras corría con Matsuri.

Corrieron unos cuantos metros más, y se detuvieron cuando ya se sintieron seguros.

- Estas bien?

- Si…

- Seria más convincente si lo dijeras con una sonrisa, como la de hoy. –Eso la había animado un poco más- Lo siento Matsuri, sé que es cobarde escapar, pero si pierdo tu quedarías expuesta y no puedo permitir eso.- le dijo Gaara a Matsuri la cual había quedado sorprendida por esas palabras.- Pero volveré solo y me enfrentare a el!.

- ¡NO! –exclamo Matsuri.

- No?- pregunto el.

- No vayas… ya déjale, ya paso.

- Estas segura?

- Es que… no quiero…. Que te vaya a pasar algo- dijo sonrojada.

- Te prometo que no me va a pasar nada- dijo Gaara, el solo pensaba en volver y rajarle la cara a golpes, aun se encontraba indignado con la idea de lo que acababa de pasar. Además no podía dejar de lado lo que habría pasado si el no hubiera estado.

- Por favor no vayas! – Matsuri se sorprendida cada vez mas de ella misma, el echo de que se preocupara tanto por Gaara era increíble para ella.

- Te dije que no me pasara…. – La frase de Gaara había sido interrumpida por un inesperado beso de Matsuri haciendo que este olvidara todo lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Aproximadamente dos semanas habían pasado, nada cambiaba pero todo estaba bien, o al menos eso parecía.

* * *

Matsuri comenzaba a rodearse de más personas, comenzaba hacer amigos aunque su actitud rebelde no había cambiado mucho a menos de que esta se encontrara a solas con Gaara, el cual lograba sacar en ella una actitud tímida. Hinata se sentía tranquila el resultado de embarazo había dado negativo por lo que no estaba preocupa, además en los últimos días Ellas y Sasuke lograban verse a escondidas, nunca pensó que ella fuera hacer algo como eso, pero eran la única salida que tenían.

Era lunes, el almuerzo se había hecho esperar. Hinata y Matsuri solían comer juntas algunas veces. Su amistad se hacía más fuerte cada día. Eran dos chicas totalmente diferentes pero eso no era problema para ninguna.

- Hinata, te sientes bien?- dijo Matsuri al ver a su amiga reaccionando de mala forma frente a la comida que tenía en frente.

- Es solo que no tengo mucho apetito- dijo ella con cara de asco, parecía que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

- No estarás enferma?

- No lo sé, esta mañana fue lo mismo. Me sentía muy mareada y termine vomitando.

- Vomitando?

Hinata no respondió, salió corriendo al baño. Matsuri la siguió y la encontró vomitando.

- De verdad estas bien?- pregunto Matsuri bastante preocupada, cuando Hinata termino.

- Si, ya me siento mejor.

- Estas segura Hinata?

- Si, solo que….

- Qué?

- Tengo ganas de tomar jugo de naranja….

- Qué?!

- Sí, no sé, me acaba de entrar antojo por eso y tal vez algo de helado.

- Hela…do?

- Si con caramelo…

- Hinata, creo que deberías repetir el test de embarazo- le dijo Matsuri después de analizar lo que sucedía.

- Porque?

- Creo que si estas embarazada.

El silencio que se tornó entre ambas era sumamente incomodo e intimidante. Hinata sentía que el mundo le volvía a caer encima.

- Matsuri, no bromees con eso.

- No lo estoy haciendo, es solo que tienes algunos síntomas que bueno… son bastantes característicos de una persona embarazada.

El día se había vuelto largo para Hinata, la incomodidad, duda y nerviosismo la habían atacado durante lo que restaba de la tarde. Sonó la última campanada del día.

- Cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que tu primo venga?- Pregunto Matsuri.

- Unos 7 minutos tal vez, porque?

- Iré por otra prueba de embarazo…. –Hinata trago grueso al escuchar eso.

- Matsuri….?

- Que pasa?

- Puedes…. Puedes comprar jugo de naranja.

- Jaja… - eso había provocado que Matsuri riera.

- Hare mi mayor esfuerzo.

Matsuri corrió rápidamente fuera de la escuela, hasta llegar a un lugar donde pudiera comprar lo que necesitaba. Miro su reloj, faltaba poco antes de que Neji llegara, si no era que este se hubiera adelantado y hubiera llegado más rápido de lo normal. Al llegar por suerte Hinata no se había ido, entrego el paquete y se despidió de ella.

Matsuri miro como se iba, pensaba en Hinata con un gran estómago.

- Estas bien?- Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Matsuri por la impresión.

- S…si –dijo sonrojándose un poco

- Nos vamos?- hace un semana que el solía acompañarla hasta su casa, usaba la excusa de que Sasori podía aparecer en cualquier momento, pero era el simple hecho de que le gustaba hacerlo.

- S…si y recuerda, esto es solo para evitar que ese imbécil aparezca de nuevo- dijo ella, sin embargo deseaba que cada tarde el estuviera a su lado y le preguntara "nos vamos?".

- Si, lo sé- dijo el poniendo una mala cara, aunque realmente sabía que no era así.

Mientras andaban, Gaara miro a Matsuri de reojo, agacho un poco su vista y miro su mano vacía balancearse levemente con el ritmo de sus pies al caminar. Un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza, "tomar su mano", pero luego trato de borrarlo y seguir caminando con la vista al frente, sin embargo no paso mucho para que volviera a mirar la mano de la chica y dudoso acercara su mano a la de ella.

Matsuri se puso totalmente roja, sus latidos se aceleraron al sentir la mano de Gaara tomando la suya, estaba tan nerviosa que podía sentir el corazón en su garganta. Sin embargo ella respondió con la misma acción, entrelazando sus manos. Matsuri miro a Gaara, estaba tan rojo como ella, pero se dedicaron una diminuta sonrisa.

- Maldita! Quiero matarla.

- Llevan pasando aquí juntos hace una semana, pero es la primera vez que los veo tomarse de la mano .Veo que has estado perdiendo el tiempo Sari.

- Ni siquiera he podido acercarme a él, ya que ahora siempre esta con esa puta. Que tiene esa chica que no tenga yo. Mis pechos son más grandes, soy más alta, mi cabello brilla más que el de ella, incluso creo que soy más inteligente.

- Da igual, pero creo que perderás- le dijo Sakura a Sari. "y si tu pierdes, pierdo yo también" pensaba al mismo tiempo la pelirosa.

- Creo que llego la hora de usar uno de mis últimos recursos.

A la mañana siguiente, la cara de Hinata era terrible, estaba tan afectado emocionalmente que ni siquiera se había molestado en botar correctamente el test de embarazo para que nadie lo viera. Aunque ya se sentía más preparada para recibir tal noticia, no le había afectado tanto como la primera vez. Se alisto y bajo a comer calladamente, aparentaba estar tranquila, tan tranquila que parecía sospechoso.

- Pasa algo Hinata?

- No padre. Estoy bien. – Hiashi la miro con tristeza, su hija últimamente no sonreía.

- Hinata….

- Dime padre.

- Tu sabes que esto lo hago por tu bien.

- Si, lo sé- eso respondió ella mientras pensaba que la verdadera razón era la estúpida compañía de su padre.

- Se que me lo agradecerás dentro de algún tiempo.

- Te lo agradezco- Hinata seguía hablando sin mirar a su padre a los ojos.

- Solo piensa en esto, pudiste terminar hasta embarazada, a tu edad eso no es algo bueno. – El poco de jugo que tenía en la boca salió disparado. Esa frase la había puesto de nervios y aunque trataba de controlarse su cambio de humor se notaba bastante.

- Lo siento y me retiro – dijo levantándose de la mesa para evitar algún problema, sentía que ya tenía suficientes.

Su padre vio el plato de Hinata, casi no había comido nada de lo que estaba en la mesa. Solo una rebanada de pan con una cantidad bastante generosa de mantequilla.

- Desde cuando Hinata come mantequilla? Se preguntó, pero aun sin sospechar nada.

* * *

**Prometo no dejarlo abandonado, tal vez si, dure un poco, pero de que lo termino lo termino! :D, para los que quieren leer el final.**

**Besos, Dani**


	22. Amor por el enemigo

**Espero que les guste este cap! Porque sino me romperán el corazón. :(**

* * *

- Desde cuando Hinata come mantequilla? Se preguntó, pero aun sin sospechar nada.

**Cap 22: Amor por el enemigo.**

Ese día por la tarde, ya Matsuri sabía de la noticia de Hinata, estaba embarazada, que más se podía esperar, la verdad que la casta; a no estaba para nada sorprendida, se lo esperaba. Hinata se encontraba alterada pero no era tan difícil de calmarla ya que era una persona muy dócil y tranquila. Matsuri le había prometido que la ayudaría en todo. Ambas sabían que su padre seria el obstáculo más grande de todo esto, así que debían estar preparadas, porque cuando el Hyuga se enterara, se armaría un gran problema.

Al finalizar las lecciones todos salieron del salón, menos Matsuri que aún estaba en él, revisaba algunos papeles que traía en el bolso, la mayoría de ellos partituras. Le traían un poco de nostalgia. Recordó a sus viejos amigos, ninguno siquiera se había disculpado, su orgullo hacia la herida aún más grande. Tomo los papeles, los doblo a la mitad y con ellas aun es sus manos, salió dispuesta a irse a casa, pero al colocar un pie fuera de la puerta se encontró con lo peor.

* * *

- Gaara?

- Hola Sari- dijo este con indiferencia.

- Yo…- se detuvo por un momento, aun fingiendo su inocencia.

- Pasa algo?

- Bueno es que… quería decirte algo.

Todos se habían ido, solo ellos dos se encontraban en el pasillo.

- Si, supongo que no hay problema.

- Yo… te gusto?

Esa pregunta sonrojo un poco al chico.

- Porque lo preguntas?-dijo el

- Responde!

- Bueno…veras, a mí me gust….

Antes de que terminara la frase, Gaara recibió un beso de Sari. Trato de zafarse con delicadeza para no lastimarla, pero ella lo tomaba fuertemente.

En ese momento un grupo de hojas cayeron al suelo, probando un ligero sonido.

- Gaara logro quitar los labios de la chica de los de ellos e inmediatamente reacciono a lo que había escuchado, giro su cabeza y encontró a Matsuri tratando de juntar cada una de las hojas, las manos de la chica temblaban un poco y unas gotas caía de su cara llegando al suelo.

- Matsu… -dijo Gaara, mientras Sari observaba la escena con cierta satisfacción, había logrado separarlos.

- Está bien, como si me importara lo que hicieras, yo me largo!- dijo Matsuri cubriendo su tristeza con su tono malcriado, se levantó, dejo el resto de las hojas tiradas y camino rápidamente pero antes de que se diera cuenta comenzó a correr

- Mierda Sari, porque hiciste eso!- pregunto Gaara enojado.

- Porque me gustas…

- Pero tú a mí no..

La cara de victoria había cambiado, las cosas no parecían salir de acuerdo a su plan, Gaara debió de quedarse con ella. Tanto le gustaba Matsuri?

- Tsk- balbuceo Sari cuando vio al chico irse.

* * *

El corazón de Matsuri comenzó acelerarse, no por lo cansada de correr hasta su casa, sino por la desesperación que la recorría, podía sentir que en cualquier momento comenzaría a hiperventilar. Las lágrimas de sus ojos caían como chorros, y mojaban el piso en el que había caído rendida, cerca de la puerta la cual había cerrado con tanta fuerza que casi fue capaz de botarla. Cerraba sus puños y repetía aquella horrible imagen una y otra vez.

- BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! – decía una y otra vez.

Las muecas de dolor deformaban su rostro, estaba totalmente destrozada y en ese momento lo había entendido todo, siguió gritando "Baka" hasta que su respiración se calmó un poco y su llanto continuo en silencio.

- Yo… te amo tanto- dijo ella, esas palabras le sabían a vinagre. – Pero lo sabía, sabía que la quería a ella. – se decía para sí.

- MALDICION GAARA, mal…di…cion, te odio tanto, me quiero morir.

Trataba de calmarse, pero por más que lo intentaba recordaba más y más. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, la vez del chocolate, el concierto, el cementerio, la fiesta, el primer beso que se habían dado. Secaba sus lágrimas una y otra vez, pero era imposible mantener su cara seca, no importaba cuanto lo intentara las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Por primera vez deseo que su padre y su madrastra estuvieran en casa, se sentía sola. Pero ellos salían de viaje una vez al mes y justo había caído en esta semana.

- Matsuri!

Alguien llamaba a la puerta con tono desesperado.

- Matsuri! Sé que estás ahí!... por favor ábreme.

Matsuri se levantó inmediatamente sorprendida al reconocer la voz de su amado pelirrojo.

- Ábreme…. Lo que paso, todo lo que viste, no es cierto.

- LARGATE!-respondió ella.

- No, me quedare aquí hasta que abras, no importa si tengo que pasar toda la noche afuera.

Eso había empeorado el llanto de la chica.

- Entonces quédate ahí, no me importa- dijo mientras corría hasta su habitación.

- Matsuri!- dijo el, ya era demasiado tarde, ella estaba en su habitación y no podía escucharlo.

Se sentía frustrado, tan frustrado que golpeo la pared fuertemente, provocándose dolor a sí mismo. La culpabilidad lo estaba matando.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas habían pasado, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, afuera hacia frio. Matsuri se levantó de su cama, con los ojos totalmente rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Se sentía horrible. Bajo las escaleras para ir por un vaso de agua pero se detuvo frente a la puerta principal. Camino unos pasos y la abrió.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr, no podía creer que el todavía estuviera ahí.

Gaara se levantó y se acercó a ella, tomo su mentón y alzo la mirada de la castaña que la tenía baja. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Matsuri noto lo fría que estaba la mano de Gaara, él estaba casi temblando de frio.

- Hace frio, vete a casa Gaara- dijo ella secamente.

- Matsuri yo…

- QUE?!- pregunto ella mientras quitaba bruscamente la mano de Gaara. Sostener el llanto se estaba volviendo imposible, una lagrima callo por su mejilla.

Matsuri estaba a punto de volver a meterse a su casa, cuando Gaara la tomo por la mano, trayéndola hacia él.

- Lo que viste, con Sari…

- Dije que no me importa! – volvió a estallar en llanto. – No… me importa, ya déjame.

- Pero…

- Ya basta Gaara….

- Escúchame primero…

- No… no quiero, ya vete.

- ESCUCHAME MATSURI!

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

- Mierda, escúchame un momento…- dijo bajando el tono.- Entre Sari y yo no pasa nada.

- Pero la besaste!

- NO ES CIERTO!

- Que?

- Ella me beso a mí, trate de quitarla pero en ese momento apareciste…

- Me da igual.

Gaara apretó sus puños y cerro sus ojos.

-TE AMO!, TE AMO MAS QUE A NADA!

Matsuri lo miro atónita.

- Fui un imbécil por no decírtelo antes, pero pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta. Pensé que ya sabias que te amaba.

- Gaara…

- No sé cómo llegue a enamorarme de ti, solo sé que te amo.

- Yo…

- Lo siento, por ser tan directo, solo me deje llevar.

- Yo…

- Lo entenderé si tu no quieres…

- YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!

Gaara también la miro sorprendido. Se acercó a ella y seco las lágrimas con su mano. Después la beso. Ese había sido el beso más intenso de ambos, todos sus sentimientos se habían expuesto en el. Entraron en la casa y cerraron la puerta pero sin dejar de besarse.

Caminaban torpemente sin soltar sus labios, el besos se volvía cada vez más apresurado y fuerte, alocado, casi desesperado. Gaara acorralaba a Matsuri contra una pared, mientras ella revolcaba el pelo del chico, pasaban los minutos y su respiración era cada vez más agitada, Matsuri pego un pequeño brinco, rodeando la cintura del pelirrojo con sus piernas y el cuello con sus brazos, mientras el la sostenía con sus manos.

Ambos comenzaron a desear más del otro, se detuvieron por un momento, Matsuri lo tomo de la mano y lo guio rápidamente hasta su habitación.

Él se abalanzo sobre ella casi por instinto y ella lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras entre besos comenzaban a zafarse de su ropa.

Matsuri le quito la camisa a Gaara, dejando su torso de porcelana expuesto, el pelirrojo con su mano derecha, recorría el muslo de la castaña, mientras que con su otra mano desabrochaba ágilmente su blusa, lentamente se despidieron de toda la ropa que traían puesta entre besos, caricias y miradas.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el chico la penetro, ambos dejaron escapar algunos jadeos entre sus labios inseparables. Gaara la embestía, mientras que Matsuri clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del chico dejándole algunas pequeñas marcas en la espalda y produciendo una sensación de placer en él. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo. Habían quedado satisfechos, se acomodaron entre las sabanas y se miraban el uno al otro con una expresión contenta, mostrando una sonrisa.

Completamente desnudos, jamás ninguno de los dos llego a pensar que estaría así con el otro. Su odio se había transformado en amor y deseo por el enemigo.

Gaara acaricio la cara de Matsuri, en ese momento ella comparo todo lo que había pasado con Sasori y sus tediosas sesiones de sexo, que diferente que había sido todo. Las sensaciones que ella había experimentado con Gaara eran nuevas, maravillosas, casi adictivas. No quería que se acabaran nunca. Recordó la vez que se preguntó cómo sería hacer el amor con Gaara, aquel chico estúpido, y ahora que lo sabía, no querida dejarlo, el por primera vez en mucho tiempo la hacía sentir amada.

- Te amo- le repitió el.

- Yo también te amo- le dijo ella acurrucándose en él.

Ambos cerraron los ojos.

- Oye Gaara…- dijo ella pensativa.

- Mmm?

- Quédate a mi lado.

- Para siempre- respondió el.

- Gracias.

* * *

**Se que esta corto, pero sentí la necesidad de dejar un cap solo para esta parte :3, los próximos serán normalitos. :D**

**Gracias por los reviews **


	23. Siempre sera difícil escapar de los prob

**NUEVO CAPITULO! :D, GRACIAS POR SER PACIENTES. MI INSPIRACIÓN VOLVIÓ, ASÍ QUE LO MAS SEGURO PUBLICARE MAS SEGUIDO. LO SIENTO POR ABANDONARLAS TANTO TIEMPO :/**

* * *

- Te amo- le repitió el.

- Yo también te amo- le dijo ella acurrucándose en él.

Ambos cerraron los ojos.

- Oye Gaara…- dijo ella pensativa.

- Mmm?

- Quédate a mi lado.

- Para siempre- respondió el.

- Gracias.

**Cap 23: Siempre será difícil escapar de los problemas**

Matsuri's Pov:

Desperté al sentir la luz de la mañana traspasar las cortinas y golpear mis parpados, sin embargo no abrí los ojos. Tenía miedo, miedo de que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior no era más que producto de mi imaginación, no quería que fuera un sueño.

Moví un poco mi brazo, este roso su pecho, abrí un ojo, luego el otro, no había sido un sueño, hay estaba el, dormido a mi lado.

Me acerque todo lo que pude, recosté mi mejilla en su torso desnudo, Estaba tibio. Escuche los latidos de su corazón, su ritmo era constante. Sentí su respiración. No pude evitarlo y le propine un beso en la piel. Creo que eso lo despertó, me avergoncé un poco pero me calme al sentir como me rodeaba con sus brazos y me acercaba más a él. Hundí mi nariz en su cuello, su aroma me hacía desearlo aún mas, me excitaba. Comencé a besarlo casi descontroladamente.

Sentí sus manos ir hasta mis piernas y recorrer mis muslos. Me dio un pequeño empujón y termine sentada sobre él. Mire sus ojos, me había perdido en ellos, amaba el color que tenían y amaba sobre todo aquella mirada seria que siempre ponía, independientemente de la situación y lo que más amaba, es que sabía que ahora eran míos, solo míos. Pose mis labios sobre su frente y me baje de la cama.

Fin Matsuri Pov.

- Es tarde, debemos ir al instituto – le dijo Matsuri

- ¿EH?, ¿desde cuándo tan responsable? –pregunto con cierto disgusto, el habría preferido quedarse todo el día con la castaña en la cama.

- No, ¿desde cuándo tu tan irresponsable? – Gaara se sonrojo un poco, tal vez Matsuri se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

- Si, bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

Ambos se vistieron rápidamente y desayunaron lo primero que encontraron. Salieron a la calle y comenzaron a caminar hasta el instituto, Gaara la tomo de la mano.

Entraron al instituto, Gaara la soltó, pensó que tal vez ella no se sentiría muy cómoda de que todos los vieran juntos. Matsuri lo miro confundida pero luego adivino los pensamientos del chico. Tomo la mano de Gaara y la entrelazo con la suya firmemente. Algunas miradas no se quitaban de ellos, en especial la de Sari y Sakura.

- Parece que no lo lograste- dijo Sakura a Sari – fuiste una pérdida de tiempo

- Tsk, cállate- le dijo Sari.

Durante el almuerzo Matsuri acompaño a Hinata en el almuerzo, como se le había echo costumbre.

- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

- Si – dijo sonriendo.

- Hacen una muy bonita pareja

- Si- Matsuri seguía sonriendo.

- Etto, Matsuri-chan, estas escuchando.

- Si – Era mentira, Matsuri casi no había puesto atención a lo que Hinata decía, ella repasaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, lo que había vivido la noche anterior.

- Etto… ¿tuvieron…tuvieron sexo?

- Si… digo ¡NO!- se hizo un silencio entre las dos- bueno sí y fue lo mejor de mi vida- apoyo su cabeza en la mesa de la cafetería para no mostrar sus rojas mejillas.

Hinata se limitó a sonreír, sabía lo que era, recordó la vez en que ella y Sasuke había echo el amor.

Terminaron las lecciones, Matsuri y Gaara salieron juntos tomados de la mano.

En la salida, todos los miembros de Akatsuki esperaban, menos Sasori. Gaara y Matsuri al verlos se soltaron.

- Por favor, no quiero más problemas- dijo Matsuri.

- ¿Problemas?, ¡Un problema tengo yo!, ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?- pregunto Konan, ella era la única inocente en aquel grupo.

- Lo siento.

- Da igual Matsu – Konan suspiro- No soy yo la que tiene que decirte algo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Lo sentimos! – Todos los que estaban allí, se disculparon.

- ¿Eh? – Matsuri no se lo podía creer.

- Créeme, de verdad lo sienten, estaban un poco avergonzados y por eso no querían venir, pero es algo fácil de solucionar con unos cuantos golpes.

- ¡Arigato Konan! –dijo Matsuri abrazándola, todos la miraron sorprendida, había cambiado un poco.

- De verdad que lo sentimos Matsuri, es algo que nunca me voy a perdonar – dijo Tobi avergonzado.

- No, ya no tiene importancia. No te preocupes.

- ¿Y quién es este? – dijo Konan señalando al pelirrojo.

- El… bueno… él es… -le echo una mirada a Gaara, no sabía con certeza que debía responder, ¿Eran novios? Se había dado cuenta de que no lo habían definido- el… - sentía que lo iba arruinar ¿y si tales él se molestaba?- él es…

- ¿Él es qué? – pregunto Konan

- Él es mi novio- dijo al fin.

- ¡Oh!, eso sí es una sorpresa. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Gaara- estaba un poco sonrojado, de hecho no pensaba que Matsuri lo presentara como su novio, estaba preparado para esa decepción, pero resulto que no había sido así.

- ¡Genial! – bueno nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí, así que nos vamos. ¡Oye pelirojo! Cuídala eh. – todos se despidieron y se marcharon.

* * *

- ¿Sabes quiénes son novios? – le dijo Sakura esa tarde a Sasori.

- ¿Quiénes? – pregunto, luego le dio una jalada a su cigarro.

- Tu ex y tu vecino – definitivamente algo que Sasori no quería escuchar.

- Con que esa zorra termino con ese idiota.

- Yo que sé, se ve bastante alegre, parece que ese idiota la hace más feliz que tú.

- Tsk, le voy a partir el culo. Matsuri volverá conmigo ya lo veras.

* * *

- Debemos ir a casa de Sasuke- le dijo Matsuri

- ¿Para qué?

- Debemos contarle lo de Hinata, que al final si está embarazada.

Ambos llegaron a la casa del pelinegro.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto, pero antes de que Matsuri respondiera, la mirada de una chica detrás de Sasuke la callo.

- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto un poco furiosa.

- ¿Ella? Bueno…es… una amiga

- ¡¿Piensas que soy idiota?! ¿Qué hay de Hinata?, ¡¿ah?! ¿Ya la olvidaste?

- Matsuri cálmate- dijo el pelinegro- sabes que lo de Hinata y yo no puede ser.

- ¡Te voy a matar! – Matsuri estaba dispuesta a propinarle unos buenos golpes a Sasuke, pero Gaara la detuvo aprisionándola en sus brazos.

- Cálmate Matsuri- le dijo Gaara.

- ¿Cómo me voy a calmar Gaara?- después de decir eso, se dirigió al Sasuke- ¡Ella te ama! ¿La vas abandonar? ¿A sufrido todo este tiempo por ti?

- Matsuri yo…- trato de defenderse.

- ¿Desde cuándo… desde cuando la engañas?

- Oye, yo no la engaño

- ¡¿DESDE CUANDO?! –Sasuke permaneció callado.

Matsuri lo miraba con odio, no podía creerlo, que Sasuke hiciera eso. Realmente parecía que la amaba.

- Pensé que la querías, pensé que cuidarías de ella.

- Es cierto que me gustaba, pero no era como que pesaba casarme con ella, solo era algo pasajero.

Esta vez Gaara soltó a Matsuri, sin embargo no dejo que ella fuera la que lo golpeara, él fue el que se acercó y le propino un buen golpe en la mejilla, Hinata era su amiga. La chica de atrás que permanecía callada grito por la impresión.

- ¿Y tú zorra? ¿Quieres que te golpee? – dijo Matsuri. La chica no dijo nada, salió de la casa, alejándose de aquella situación – Entonces Imbécil, si no la querías de verdad, ¿Qué fue todo ese teatro? ¿Solo te la querías coger?

Sasuke volvió a guardar silencio

- ¡LO MATO! ¡JURO QUE LO MATO!

- Suficiente Matsuri, vámonos ya –Gaara la jalo para que comenzara a caminar.

Se alejaron del lugar.

- ¡Maldito! – dijo Matsuri, sus puños estaban cerrados.

- Sé cómo te sientes, pero esto no es por lo que debemos preocuparnos ahora.

- ¿Qué?

- Debemos pensar en cómo decírselo a Hinata.

Matsuri suspiro.

- ¿Quieres sentarte?

- Sí, creo que estaría mejor.

- Iré por algo de tomar.

Matsuri se sentó en el césped, frente al gran rió que cruzaba la cuidad, Gaara llego unos minutos después con dos refrescos enlatados, se sentó a su lado y miraron juntos al atardecer, mientras hablaban de los sucedido. Sabían que sería difícil hablar con la ojiperlada.

* * *

**Como se dieron cuenta, los problemas aun no han acabado. Todavía queda bastante drama ;). Gracias por leer. Saludos.**


	24. Coraje

**Aqui les traigo un nuevo cap! Gracias por esta pendientes y disculpen mis retrasotes! **

* * *

**Cap 24: Coraje**

Gaara y Matsuri se separaron esa tarde. Ella al llegar a casa, tomo su celular. Debía hablar con Hinata.

- Necesito decirte algo Hinata.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la urgencia?

- ¡Joder! No es algo que pueda decirte por teléfono. Debes venir a mi casa- sabía que no podía hacerlo ella, si la miraban cerca de la casa de los Hyuga, la echarían a patadas.

- Pero… no puedo salir.

- Trata de que no te vean.

- ¡ESTAS LOCA!

- ¡Debes hacerlo! Hinata… Es acerca de Sasuke.

- ¿Le paso algo?

- …

- ¡Matsuri! ¿¡Le ha pasado algo?!

- Debes venir Hinata- dijo Matsuri y cortó la llamada.

Hinata se quedó preocupada detrás de su celular. Tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a su novio. Suspiro, era viernes y no vería a Matsuri hasta el lunes y sabía que por más que insistiera ella no le diría las cosas por celular. Debía escapar esa noche para saber lo que sucedía.

Se colocó un suéter, un par de tenis y vigilo el pasillo por un buen rato, indecisa y esperando que no se apareciera nadie en el momento que lo atravesaría.

Había llegado con éxito a la puerta de la entrada. Neji observaba el televisor, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que su prima se encontraba a unos metros detrás de él. Hinata abrió la puerta con todo el silencio que pudo, giro la perilla y a ella le pareció el sonido de una explosión, sin embargo Neji no pareció notarlo. Respiro hondo y salió a la calle.

- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- pensó nerviosa – pero debo saber que paso.

Hinata tocó el timbre de la puerta.

- Matsuri abrió y no pudo evitar abrazarla. Sabía que lo que vendría seria para ella muy duro.

- ¿Ma…Matsuri-chan?

Entraron.

- Hinata…

- Dime que es lo que sucede por favor.

- Prométeme que te mantendrás tranquila y que no harás ninguna estupidez por lo que te vaya a decir.

- Lo… lo prometo- le dijo aún más preocupada.

- Sasuke… Sasuke- se le quebró la voz, no era tan fácil de decirlo, después de ver la cara de la ojiperlada tan preocupada por aquel chico. Matsuri estaba a punto de romperle el corazón.

- ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? ¡Dilo!- Hinata comenzaba a desesperarse.

- El…- Matsuri volteo su cara… él te ha estado…

- ¡¿Qué!?

- Olvídate de Sasuke

- ¿Eh?- tenía la cara llena de sorpresa por aquella frase.

- ¡Olvídalo Hinata!

- ¿Por qué…. Porque dices algo como eso?

- El… él ha estado – Matsuri no podía hacerlo- no puedo decírtelo – se rindió – pero Hinata pareció entender.

La ojiperlada sintió como si una cubeta llena de hielo le callera encima. Pero no hizo más que sentarse, hundir su cara entre sus manos y dejar correr lágrimas silenciosas. Matsuri la observo, se sentía terriblemente culpable.

- Yo… yo pensé que me quería.

- Hinata…

- El me lo dijo

Matsuri no sabía que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, lo mejor sería dejarla llorar. La abrazó, se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el cabello mientras ella dejaba salir todo su dolor.

- Íbamos a tener un bebe. Estoy embarazada de el- dijo después de un rato, cuando su llanto hubo cesado. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, su mirada estaba perdida – ¿Como, como voy amar a un hijo así? Yo… no lo quiero.

Matsuri sintió una terrible ola de furia, ¿Cómo podía decir eso?

- ¡No digas eso! ¡JAMAS!- le grito enojada a Hinata, la cual parecía un zombie.

- No… lo quiero

Matsuri se levantó, respiro profundamente pero eso no la calmo y termino estrellando su mano contra la mejilla de la chica conmocionada.

- ¡Eres una maldita imbécil si piensas de esa manera!

Hinata se quedó atónita, había reaccionado.

- Sé que es duro, pero ese bebe no tiene la culpa de nada, es tu hijo. ¡MALDICION HINATA!

- Yo… no sé qué estaba diciendo, lo siento. ¡lo siento! – Hinata se sentía arrepentida, ella no podía creer que estuviera pensando de esa manera. Matsuri tenía razón, él no tenía culpa de nada, era su hijo y debía protegerlo.

- Vamos, ya cálmate, yo también me propase un poco – la castaña le hablo con un tono más consolador – No importa si ese idiota no está, prometo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

- Arigato… y Matsuri, una cosa más… ¿Sasuke-kun sabe de mi embarazo?

- No

- Entonces no se lo digas.

Matsuri sonrió inconscientemente, ella tampoco quería decirle a Sasuke del embarazo de Hinata. Ese maldito no se lo merecía.

Hinata pasó la noche en casa de Matsuri ya que estaba tan distraída que seguramente terminaría atropellada por un auto tratando de cruzar una calle. No le importaba su padre en ese momento, de echo había decidido decirle la verdad al día siguiente. Le diría que estaba embarazada y que lo tendría aunque fuera en contra de la voluntad de Hiashi.

Dormir había sido imposible para Hinata esa noche, noto sus demacrados ojos frente al espejo, sus ojeras la hacían lucir peor de lo que ya estaba. Se dirigió a casa, sabía que tenía una nueva situación que enfrentar. Le dolía que Sasuke la hubiera abandonado de esa manera, pero en cierta forma eso le daba fuerzas para otras cosas, o simplemente ya nada le parecía tan terrible. Ya nada podía ser peor.

- ¡Hinata! – Dijo su padre al verla entrar a casa, estaba furioso.

- Debo decirles algo- respondió ella, ignorando por completo el estado emocional de su padre.

- Primero escucharas lo que tengo para decir- dijo su padre.

- Estoy embarazada…

- Te has escapado de nuevo y sabes… un momento… ¿Qué? – pregunto su padre atónito.

- Que estoy embarazada.

Hinata sintió su mejilla arder, su padre le había propinado una buena cachetada muchísimo más dolorosa físicamente que la que le había dado Matsuri la noche anterior, sin embargo la de Matsuri le había afectado emocionalmente. Su padre la fulmino con la mirada, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Mientras se alejaba Hinata se levantó.

- Esta vez no me importa lo que digas, voy a tener a mi hijo. – Esa fue la última frase que Hinata había cruzado con su padre.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, Sasori esperaba apoyado bajo un poste de luz, usaba un sueter totalmente negro y el gorro de esta tapaba su cabello y parte de sus ojos. Fumaba un cigarrillo, mientras esperaba a unos metros de la casa de Matsuri. Sabía que el imbécil de su vecino se encontraba allí y esperaría a que saliera, ese era el momento perfecto para cobrárselas.

Ni el mismo Sasori entendía el porqué de su comportamiento dominante y exagerado, pero estaba decidido a dejarle claro a Gaara quien era él.

Matsuri saboreaba los labios de Gaara. Ignoraba si había sido mucho o poco el tiempo que había pasado desde que comenzó a besarlo, sin embargo lo único de lo que estaba realmente seguro es que podría seguir haciéndolo. Miles de pensamientos solían invadirla cada vez que lo hacía, como por ejemplo, ¿El porque estaba tan enamorada de él?, ¿porque estar con Gaara la hacía tan feliz? o el hecho de no querer separarse nunca de él. En cada beso y caricia, sentía toda la dulzura del pelirojo y cada vez que la rodeaba con sus brazos no podía evitar sentirse segura y totalmente protegida. En ocasiones recordaba el pasado, aquel momento en que se había empeñado hacerle la vida imposible a quien ahora es su novio y el momento en que se había decidido a odiar a Gaara. Sonreía, se sentía idiota pero a la vez nostálgica. Sin darse cuenta, entre tantos recuerdos, su beso hacia él se había vuelto más intenso, noto entonces que con cada pregunta que se hacía, más lo deseaba.

Gaara sintió como Matsuri cambiaba el ritmo del beso, provocando que todo se volviera más excitante. Se abalanzo sobre ella, dejándola debajo de él y con su mano corrió el cabello de su frente dejando su cara completamente descubierta, por un momento el corazón del pelirojo se detuvo, de verdad que le parecía hermosa. La miro fijamente a los ojos, como si con la mirada le pidiera permiso para comenzar a desvestirla. Ella le sonrió tiernamente mientras posaba una mano en la mejilla de Gaara, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia sus labios.

La ropa de ambos comenzaba a desaparecer de sus cuerpos y aunque ya habían echo el amor anteriormente, se sentía la misma emoción de la primera vez. Los besos de Gaara comenzaron a bajar por el mentón de Matsuri la cual tenía la respiración entrecortada y revolcaba el cabello del chico con sus caricias. Gaara siguió bajando, hasta llegar a sus senos. Los amaba, le parecían perfectos y adoraba el hecho de que eran solo suyos. Los beso, lamio y acaricio. El corazón de Matsuri perdía el control y sus mejillas se volvían rojizas, no podía evitarlo. No encontraba forma de disimular aquellas sensaciones pero tampoco hallaba deseo alguno de detenerse, quería que todo siguiera, su excitación continuaba aumentando y comenzaba a desear más. Gaara comenzó a bajar lentamente las bragas negras que traía Matsuri y después se deshizo del bóxer. Volvió hasta el rostro de la chica, la cual le susurró al oído:

- hazlo… por..favor- dijo casi suplicando.

Gaara se introdujo dentro de ella provocándole un gemido a Matsuri, la cual hundió su rostro en el cuello de Gaara, mientras respiraba el aroma de este y dejándose llevar por placer que sentía.

Faltaba un cuarto de hora para las 11, Hinata no había vuelto a su casa, después de la corta pero fuerte discusión con su padre, no sentía muchas ganas de poner un pie cerca. Estaba en el parque, meciéndose en una de las hamacas con la cabeza baja. No tenía ganas de llorar sin embargo se sentía completamente destruida.

- ¿Hi… Hinata?, ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, miro a Naruto quien tenía una cara de preocupación.

Nada- respondió fríamente. No tenía ánimos para absolutamente nada. Tal vez en otro momento, se hubiera puesto un poco nerviosa por la presencia de aquel rubio, pero ahora no tenía espacio para más sentimientos

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo cap se viene una buena dosis de drama! jaja, YA LO ESTOY EMPEZANDO PARA VER SI LO PUBLICO MAS SEGUIDO c:**

**Bye.**


	25. No mueras

**Bueno trate de subirlo lo mas rápido que pude jaja :D, así que aquí tienen, el cap 25!**

**PD: Llore como un bebe mientras lo escribía. :'(**

* * *

**Cap 25: No mueras**

- ¿Hi… Hinata?, ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, miro a Naruto quien tenía una cara de preocupación.

- Nada- respondió fríamente. No tenía ánimos para absolutamente nada. Tal vez en otro momento, se hubiera puesto un poco nerviosa por la presencia de aquel rubio, pero ahora no tenía espacio para más sentimientos.

Naruto sintió el ambiente un poco turbio, además no era tan idiota como para no notar la diferencia en el estado de ánimo de Hinata. Sintió la necesidad de ayudarla. ¿Pero como hacerlo si ni siquiera sabía el problema?

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – pregunto

Hinata solo se encogió de hombros, había dejado de mirarlo, ahora contemplaba el suelo mientras enterraba las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. Naruto lo noto, ahora estaba más preocupado. Miro al cielo.

Un silencio los invadió.

- Tenía tiempo de no hablar contigo, Hinata. Tú sabes, antes solíamos llevarnos muy bien.

- Lo siento, debió haber sido mi culpa.

- Oye oye, no me refería a eso. No pienses de esa manera. Tal vez nos distanciamos sin darnos cuenta.

- Puede ser, últimamente han sucedido muchas cosas.

- ¿Muchas cosas?

- Si, tu sabes… solo cosas… que pasan.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Que no piensas contarme?- pregunto curioso el rubio. Se sentía un poco molesto, ¿es que acaso también había perdido toda la confianza que tenían?

- No, es solo que…

- Está bien, déjalo – dijo Naruto cortando la frase de Hinata, cosa que había molestado a la chica. Hinata aún se sentía un poco sensible. Cualquier cosa podría hacerla estallar de enojo.

- ¿Así? ¡Pues tal vez si nunca hubieras decidido salir con Sakura, nunca nos hubiéramos distanciado! – Había estallado y había herido un poco a Naruto, el cual también se había enojado aún más.

- ¡¿Sakura?!, ¡Yo pienso que el verdadero problema fue ese tal Sasuke!

Hinata sintió que su corazón se desgarraba en mil pedazos, Naruto tenía razón, si nunca hubiera conocido a Sasuke.

"¿Cuántas veces seguiré llorando por esto?" se preguntó cuándo sintió sus lágrimas caer de nuevo.

- Tienes razón… ¡Tienes razón Naruto!

- Hinata, lo lamen…

- No, es la verdad. Si nunca lo hubiera conocido nada de esto estaría pasando. Seguiría siendo la misma chica inocente, estaría tranquila en casa y aun… aun seguiría perdidamente enamorada de ti.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Si! ¡Enamorada de ti!...Estaba tan enamorada de ti pero la preferiste a ella… siempre fue Sakura.

Naruto parecía una estatua, no se movía, no decía nada e incluso parecía que no respirara.

- Pero ya déjalo, eso es algo del pasado. Ahora tengo otros problemas y ni siquiera sé porque te estoy diciendo esto… Lo siento solo me deje llevar. Creo que volveré a casa. – Hinata hizo a levantarse, pero Naruto comenzó hablar y se detuvo.

- ¿Sabes porque estuve con Sakura en primer lugar? – dijo en un tono serio.

- ¿Eh?

- Es cierto que es linda, no lo voy a negar y llegue a amarla al punto que hacia cualquier cosa por ella. Pero…

- …

- La verdadera razón por la que busque a Sakura es porque estaba enamorado de ti.

- ¿¡Que!? – Hinata no podía creer lo que el rubio estaba diciendo. Se sentía sorprendida.

- Bueno… la noche antes de entrar a preparatoria pensaba declararte mis sentimientos. Pero Neji me dijo que estabas enamorada de otro. Nunca me había sentido tan mal. Así que decidí no hacerlo. Al final pensé que si me enamoraba de otra persona terminaría de amarte y ya no dolería tanto.

- … - Ahora la que se encontraba completamente anonada era Hinata.

- Actué sin saber la verdad, pero siempre he sido un idiota.

Hinata no sentía que no podía articular más palabras. No sabía si llorar o sonreír. No sabía si irse o quedarse y sobre todo no sabía si había olvidado a Naruto o aun lo seguía amando muy dentro de ella.

* * *

Gaara se despidió de Matsuri con un beso. El salió a la calle y ella subió a su habitación. Corrió la cortina y lo miraba irse desde la ventana mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Mientras Gaara se alejaba de la casa de su novia, un ligero olor a cigarro llego a su nariz, miro de donde provenía y hallo a un chico apoyado de un poste de luz. No lograba ver su rostro ya que lo llevaba oculto tras el gorro de su suéter. Decidió no tomarle mucha importancia. Siguió caminando un poco más a aprisa. Paso junto al chico y al dejarlo atrás unos cuantos pasos sintió un golpe en su cabeza que lo hizo caer al suelo.

- Esta vez me las pienso cobrar todas.

Gaara miro hacia atrás, vio el chico el cual se había quitado el gorro. Era Sasori. Trato de ponerse de pie pero su sentido del equilibrio le fallo. Aún estaba afectado por el golpe.

- Te voy a matar maldito imbécil- dijo Sasori dándole una patada en el estómago. Gaara se retorcía de dolor con cada golpe que este le proporcionaba – Vamos levántate, ¿qué esperas?

Gaara volvió a intentar ponerse de pie y a duras penas lo logro, pero cuando lo hizo sintió un puñetazo en la cara y con ello su nariz crujió. Volvió a caer al suelo

- ¡DETENTE! –grito Matsuri- ¡DETENTE SASORI! – Logro separarlo de Gaara con un fuerte empujón. –¿Gaara? ¿Estás bien?

Gaara no respondía

- ¡Gaara Oye!, ¡vamos despierta!... ¿Gaara?... ¿Gaara? –Matsuri comenzaba a desesperarse.

Sasori miraba a la chica tirada junto a Gaara. No planeaba seguir golpeando al chico, de que le valía seguir haciéndolo si estaba inconsciente. Seguía molesto. Sabía que a pesar de todo el había perdido. No lograría que Matsuri volviera con él, eso era definitivo.

Comenzó a llover.

- ¡NO RESPIRA! ¡MALDICION, NO RESPIRA! ¡Gaara!

- Aun no me siento satisfecho- le dijo Sasori a Matsuri poniéndose nuevamente su gorro y dejando a los dos solos. Matsuri sintió un escalofrió pero lo olvido enseguida, en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba.

- Gaara… vamos, reacciona –le decía Matsuri totalmente envuelta en llanto y desesperación.

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre ambos. Matsuri trataba con todas sus fuerzas de llamarlo pero Gaara no parecía volver en sí.

Trato de calmarse, se levantó y corrió hasta su casa, entro dejando el piso empapado. Tomo el teléfono y llamo una ambulancia. Volvió corriendo hasta donde estaba Gaara, comenzaba empalidecer.

- Vamos Gaara, aguanta. Pronto vendrá una ambulancia… ¡Resiste por favor!

Lo abrazaba contra su pecho deseando que despertara en cualquier momento, esperando que la ambulancia llegara pronto y tratando de convencerse que no estaba muerto.

Unos minutos después llegó la ambulancia, dos hombre bajaron de ella.

- Aún tiene pulso – dijo mientras le colocaba una mascarilla de oxígeno – sin embargo sus signos vitales son muy bajos.

- ¿Va a vivir? ¡Dígamelo por favor!

Uno de los hombres respondió con la mirada gacha.

- Haremos lo que se pueda – Matsuri se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

Matsuri también subió al vehículo y mientras se dirigían al hospital escuchaba tristemente todo lo que el doctor iba diciendo. Tres de sus costillas y su nariz estaban rotas, además tenía una hemorragia interna, pero lo que más le preocupaba al doctor era el golpe de su cabeza.

* * *

Habíamos llegado al hospital hace una hora y media. Sin embargo aún no me dejaban entrar a ver Gaara. Solo sabía que los doctores llevaban todo este tiempo haciéndole exámenes. Les preocupaba el hecho de que aún no hubiera despertado. Tenía frio ya que mi ropa estaba mojada, pero solía olvidarlo por lo nerviosa me que sentía. Pensé que me sentiría más tranquila en el hospital, pero la sensación era peor. Mis ojos aún estaban húmedos y ardían por las lágrimas. En algunos momentos sentía mis manos temblar y ganas de vomitar por la ansiedad que me producía ver salir y entrar doctores una y otra vez a las sala de emergencia sin alguna noticia.

Seguí esperando y entonces recordé aquella frase de Sasori, "Aun no me siento satisfecho", el mismo escalofrió volvió a recorrerme. Entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer y me dolía pero era la única forma de que Gaara y yo pudiéramos estar en cierta forma tranquilos.

- Es usted familiar del paciente.

- Soy su novia.

- Lamento informarle que Gaara entro en estado de coma y ….- vi la boca del doctor moverse pero ya no lo escuchaba. Me deje caer al suelo y sentí como mis ojos se empapaban de nuevo.

- ¿Y.. y que va a pasar ahora?

- Hasta el momento la situación está estable, solo debemos esperar a que despierte.

- ¿Cuándo será eso?

- No lo sabemos, un coma podría durar desde horas hasta años.

- ¿Puedo verlo ahora?

- Claro que sí.

Me dirigí a la habitación donde lo habían llevado, entre y sentí como me destrozaba. Ahí estaba lleno de cables y agujas. Respirando gracias a la máquina que tenía a su lado. Sus labios estaban hinchados y morados.

- ¿Gaara? – dije, con la esperanza de que despertara en ese momento y me miraría con sus ojos aguamarina. Pero todo fue en vano.

Tome su mano y la coloque en mi mejilla. No lo soporte más y me eche a llorar a su lado.

- ….Despierta… por favor – dije a duras penas – Te amo.

Recordé entonces aquel momento con mi madre, cuando dormía en su habitación de hospital pegada aquellos cables y maquinas que la mantenían viva. Recordé cada momento en que deseaba que se levantara, me tomara en sus brazos y me llevara a casa, pero al igual que Gaara no lo hacía.

- ¿Qué pasara si te pierdo, Gaara? ¿Qué haría yo sin ti ahora?... ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ti ahora?, Por favor, despiértate y dímelo. – Estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía.

En ese momento vi a sus hermanos entrar, su hermano Kankuro se veía tan preocupado y Temari había entrado gritando Gaara a la habitación. Sabía lo mal que se sentían, así que decidí salir y esperar afuera.

El tiempo pasaba y yo solo seguía limpiando mis lágrimas una y otra vez.

- ¡Matsuri! – mire a mi lado y pude ver a mi padre y a su esposa entrar, aquello me había sorprendido mucho.

- Hija que bueno que estas bien – dijo mi padre mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos- llegamos a casa y uno de los vecinos dijo que te había visto subir a una ambulancia. Me sentía tan preocupado.

No sabía porque, pero el abrazo de mi padre me había caído de perlas, desde que había llegado al hospital quería que alguien me abrazara que me dijera que todo estaría bien. Le devolví el abrazo a mi padre y llore en su hombro, algo que nunca había hecho con él.

- Me siento tan triste- le dije – No quiero que muera.

Tal vez en ese momento mi padre no sabía de qué o de quien estaba hablando, pero no me soltó en ningún momento.

- ¿Matsuri? – Esta vez era la voz de Temari. Solté a mi padre y la mire avergonzada, sentía como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo.

- Lo…lo sien…

- Gracias- me dijo abrazándome también. – Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano.

Paso un rato más, Kankuro les explicaba a mis padres lo que había sucedido y Temari hablaba con el doctor. Entre a la habitación, solo estaba el, aun dormido. Trate de contener mi llanto y decirle algo, cualquier cosa, ya que el doctor me había dicho que las personas que están en estado de coma aunque no lo parezca, escuchan.

- Hey, no se… no sé si me escuchas pero quiero que sepas que te amo, te amo Gaara y que …estoy tan preocupada por ti.

- Matsuri…. – por un momento pensé que él me había respondido pero solo había sido la esposa de mi padre – es hora de irnos.

Asentí con la cabeza, espere a que se fuera de la sala y lo bese.

Eran cerca de las 3:30 de la mañana, entre a mi habitación sin intención alguna de dormir, o más bien sabía que no lo lograría. Me senté en mi cama mirando hacia la ventana recordando todo, meditando acerca de lo que había sucedido.

- Matsuri – Ayame, había entrado a mi habitación – bueno… si acaso querías hablar de algo, puede contar conmigo.

En ese momento pensé que si nunca hubiera conocido a Gaara la hubiera mandado a la mierda junto con todo en mi vida, pero esta vez me lance en sus brazos. Esa noche ella escucho todo lo que yo tenía para decir. Escucho todos mis llantos y seco mis lágrimas una y otra vez.

* * *

**Bueno, como siempre espero que les haya gustado... saludos para todos :)**


	26. Despedida

**Nuevo cap :D, pero primero quiero agradecer por sus comentarios que siempre son geniales. Se que me tarde un poco pero bueno en fin aquí les dejo. Como siempre, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Despedida**

Hinata sentía que no podía articular más palabras. No sabía si llorar o sonreír. No sabía si irse o quedarse y sobre todo no sabía si había olvidado a Naruto o aun lo seguía amando muy dentro de ella.

Naruto poso una mano en el rostro sorprendido de la chica

- Sabes, ahora que te veo aquí, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te sigo queriendo, Hinata.

El comenzó acercarse hacia ella, el corazón de Hinata se aceleraba al ver los labios del chico cada vez más cerca, pero cuando él estuvo a punto de besarla, ella lo detuvo.

Las palabras de Naruto eran dulces, había soñado con ellas por mucho tiempo sin embargo, le dolían. Le recordaban a las palabras de Sasuke. Recordaba que el pelinegro le hablaba de la misma forma y al final solo la había engañado. Aunque sabía que era injusto, no se sentía lista para confiar en Naruto, tenia miedo de otra traición, además llevaba en su vientre el hijo de otro, ¿Cómo tomaría Naruto aquello si ella lo correspondía?

- Lo siento, Naruto. Pero es mejor que…

- Está bien, lo entiendo…. ¿Pero sabes algo?

- ¿…?

- Prometo reponer todo el tiempo que perdimos mientras estuvimos distanciados. Te prometo que volveremos a ser tan buenos amigos como antes - dijo Naruto con su característica sonrisa alegre, aunque por dentro sentía un dolor inmenso ya que Hinata lo había rechazado.

- Arigato – le dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Naruto se despidió de ella en la entrada de la mansión Hyuga.

Salúdame a tu familia- le dijo este, de verdad que Naruto no tenía ni idea.

Hinata toco la puerta, su padre abrió.

- ¿Piensas que este es un lugar donde puedes hacer o volver cuando se te dé la gana?

- ¿No vas a preguntarme como estoy?

- ¡Me tomas del pelo, Hinata! – le dijo su padre.

- ¿No vas preguntarme como me siento, como me ha ido o si estoy bien?

- ¡¿Quién piensas que soy?!

- ¡MI PADRE! ¡ESO ME HACE TU HIJA, ¿NO?! POR ESO PIENSO QUE SI ACASO NO VAS A PREGUNTAR POR MI!, SE QUE DEBES SENTIRTE, HUMILLADO, DECEPCIONADO, ENOJADO Y TODO LO QUE QUIERAS… pero… ¿cómo piensas que me siento yo? ¿CREES QUE ESTOY FELIZ? ¿CREES QUE ME ENORGULLEZCO DE MI MISMA? ¿COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO CUANDO ME MIRO AL ESPEJO? ¿EH? ¡DIMELO! ¡ERES MI PADRE! ¡SUPONE QUE LO SABES TODO!

Hinata noto a su Heramana y a Neji mirando la conversación desde las escaleras, el ruido los había despertado.

- ¡Y TÚ! – le dijo Hinata a Neji - ¡DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA! ¡LO UNICO QUE HAS HECHO ES ARRUINARLA! ¡TE ODIO!

Neji se sintió intimidado pero a la vez avergonzado, Hanabi estaba a punto de llorar, no soportaba ver su hermana de esa manera, estaba sufriendo.

El padre de Hinata estaba atónito, no podía decir nada. Había escuchado hasta la última palabra que Hinata había pronunciado, no podía negarlo, había sido un pésimo padre y al igual que Neji, estaba avergonzado, Hinata había tocado su orgullo.

- Duérmete ya, es tarde - fue lo único que pronuncio Hiashi. Después de eso, se retiró

Hinata de pronto no sabía que había pasado, ¿Acaso su padre se había rendido? Sintió como si se hubiera perdido un pedazo de la discusión, no era posible que el solo haya dicho eso. Al final decidió dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, limpio sus lágrimas, subió las escaleras y antes de entrar a su habitación, fulmino a Neji con la mirada.

Hinata durmió esa noche con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía vencedora en cierta forma.

* * *

Era domingo, cerca de las dos de la tarde.

Matsuri no había comido ni dormido nada desde el día anterior, se la había pasado pensando. Había algo que debía hacer, ¿Dolería?, si y mucho, era algo que podría considerar igual o peor que el estado de Gaara, pero era lo mejor para él, Hinata y todos los que había conocido en estos últimos meses.

Se levantó de la cama, entro al baño y se miró al espejo, se veía demacrada, podía sentir que sus ojeras llegaban a hasta el piso, tenía arrugas de preocupación en su frente y sus ojos habían tomado un color rosado debido a las lágrimas. Su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y su maquillaje se mezclada con las lágrimas secas alrededor de sus ojos. Tomo un baño rápido, se colocó un pantalón, un abrigo y un par de tenis y camino hasta la casa de Sasori. Al llegar allí toco la puerta.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué sorpresa?

Ella lo miro con rencor.

- Tenemos que hablar

- Pasa- dijo este

Ella entro, miro el lugar, no había cambiado nada. No se sorprendió de ver a Sakura allí, era normal que la escoria se juntara con la escoria

- ¿Entonces, de que quieres hablar?

- Te pudrirás tras las rejas… voy a encargarme de eso.

- ¡Ja! Acaso tienes pruebas para hacerlo?

- … No… no las tengo –Matsuri sabía que Sasori tenía razón. No podría hacerlo, no tenía ninguna prueba para enfrentarlo.

- ¿A eso viniste? ¿A decirme eso?

- Dime…. ¿Dime que es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué haces esto?

- No lo sé, un simple capricho tal vez.

- ¡Eres un asco!

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- Tsk…

- ¿Eh? ¿No piensas responder?

- Esta es la última vez ¿cierto?, ¡dime que tuviste suficiente!, que no volverás a meterte con Gaara.

- No lo sé- respondió complacido Sasori ante la debilidad de Matsuri.

- Y qué tal si dejamos a Gaara por un rato y nos divertimos con Hinata- dijo Sakura, quien también disfrutaba de aquella conversacion.

- ¡…!- Matsuri se alarmo- ¿Solo dime que es lo que quieres? ¿Dime que es lo que necesitas para que nos dejes en paz? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para tener la seguridad que no le harás daño a nadie más?

- Como has cambiado Matsuri, jamás pensé verte suplicar por algo, siempre fuiste una chica orgullosa.

- ¡Solo dímelo!, hare…. Hare lo que sea necesario- dijo Matsuri mientras apretaba sus puños, esa era la única opción que le quedaba.

- Pero que bajo ha caído – dijo Sakura casi riendo a carcajadas.

- Calla Sakura- le dijo Sasori

- …. – Matsuri seguía callada, sabía que se había metido en lio gigante. Ahora, solo esperaría la respuesta y viniendo de Sasori, tal vez no era nada bueno, ni siquiera manejable.

- Entonces la respuesta es simple –Sasori la miro con malicia – No quiero que te relaciones con ninguno de ellos.

- ¿¡QUE!? – grito Matsuri – ¿A qué… que te refieres?

- Ya sabes, evítalos, deja de ser su amiga y sobre todo olvídate de ese idiota de Gaara.

- ¿Por qué disfrutas de esto?

- ¡Porque me jode que me hayas engañado con ese idiota! ¡Me vieron la cara de Imbécil! Acaso piensas que puedes hacerme eso y luego largarte como si nada

- ¡Tú también lo hiciste! ¡Además, nos besamos cuando estábamos borrachos, como puedes reclamarme de eso cuando tú te acostabas con esta zorra! Me largo, tienes demasiada mierda en la cabeza.

- ¿Tenemos un trato o no? – dijo Sasori cuando vio a Matsuri a punto de abrir la puerta

- Esta bien- respondió ella resignada – Me alejare de ellos, a cambio quiero seguridad de que no te meterás con ninguno de ellos – No importa cuánto le doliera, era la única de forma.

Matsuri se fue al terminar de hablar con Sasori. Se detuvo frente al hospital donde estaba Gaara, sin embargo no entro, solo se quedó ahí, viendo desde afuera la habitación de Gaara.

- Lo siento Gaara- sintió como el viento movía su cabello – Gracias por hacerme tan feliz aunque sea por un pequeño momento – Limpio sus lágrimas con su antebrazo, luego camino hasta su casa.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada, sus padres habían salido de nuevo, sabía que no volverían hasta tarde. Fue hasta la cocina, caminaba con desanimo, sentía que no podía derramar una sola gota más de llanto, o que no podía sentirse más infeliz.

_¿Por qué, me pasa esto a mí_? Pensó.

Abrió una de las lacenas, en ella estaba el licor que su padre solía guardar. Abrió una de las botellas y se la llevo a la boca, camino hasta su habitación con la cabeza baja, llegado ahí se encerró y trago hasta que no pudiera más, mientras pensaba en la asquerosa vida que le había tocado vivir.

* * *

El despertador había sonado, eran las siete de la mañana del lunes, Matsuri abrió sus ojos con lentitud, sintió un golpe en su cabeza, resaca. Noto que había dormido en el suelo. Se levantó, se cambió y al mirarse nuevamente al espejo noto su mirada aún más decaída. Bajo y se dirigió al instituto, debía comenzar una nueva vida en solitario.

Parecía un zombie con cada paso que daba, era como ver prisionero condenado a muerte, caminar con resignación hacia el lugar de ejecuta miento y no era por el hecho de que sintiera su cabeza bombear con cada paso si no de recordar todo lo que le estaba pasando.

- Matsuri- chan, lo siento… recién me entero de lo de Gaara, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Y por qué no debería de estarlo? ¿eh? – le respondió fríamente a Hinata, Naruto quien estaba con ella se quedó muy sorprendido

- Bueno… etto… yo pensaba que…

- ¡Callate! Ya deja de acosarme, me tienes harta.

Hinata no entendía que era lo que pasaba. Pensaba que era una broma, Matsuri no podía estar hablándole así.

- Tsk, eres un estorbo – le dijo Matsuri alejándose

Hinata lucia asustada, Naruto se había enfadado bastante.

- ¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a Hinata?

Matsuri volvió su rostro hasta el chico, observo la rabia de sus ojos y se dio cuenta de la intención de protección que tenía hacia Hinata, se sintió agradecida, ahora sabía que si ella se alejaba al menos la ojiperlada tendría a alguien.

- ¿Matsuri-chan? – repitió Hinata con sus ojos inundados de tristeza.

- ¡Deja de hablarme! ¿Acaso no entiendes? Tu y yo no somos amigas, ya déjame en paz – Esas palabras no solo habían herido a la Hinata, la misma Matsuri se sentía terrible al decir tales cosas, pero sino lo hacía, Hinata nunca se separaría de ella.

"Perdóname, Hinata" Pensaba Matsuri

- Vamos, no tienes por qué decir esas cosas – le reprocho Naruto

- Ya, déjalo Naruto – le dijo Hinata conteniendo sus lágrimas – Es suficiente, ya lo comprendí.

Matsuri apretaba sus puños conteniendo las ganas de gritar al ver a Hinata irse. Se dio cuenta que no iba a soportarlo, no podría seguir viéndolos todos los días y terminar ignorándolos y comportándose de esa manera, además que pasaría cunado le tocara mirar a Gaara a la cara y hacer lo mismo que había hecho con Hinata.

Salió corriendo del colegio hasta casa, tomo uno de sus bolsos más espaciosos y lo lleno de ropa y algunas cosas que le parecerían necesarias. En uno de sus hombros guindo su guitarra, tomo los pocos ahorros que tenía y se encamino hasta el hospital.

Al entrar a la habitación y ahí estaba él, inmóvil, respirando, sobreviviendo. Dejo caer las cosas que traía encima y se acercó a Gaara y envolvió la mano inmóvil de pelirrojo entre las suyas.

- Gaara….

Hizo una larga pausa y trago grueso para continuar.

- Yo te amo, demasiado – dijo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios- Jamás pensé que alguien pudiera volverse tan importante en mi vida y sin embargo tú lo lograste y de verdad quiero agradecerte por eso pero… **yo, vengo a despedirme. …..Adiós Gaara,….. Arigato.**

* * *

**Bueno, les dije que venia un poco de drama (aunque creo que es mucho xD) en fin quería decirles que creo que este fic se acerca a sus últimos capítulos, así que disfrútenlos :3. **

**BYE**


End file.
